Murasaki no Shinshi
by MateoDTobi
Summary: Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero no suficiente. Ver Konoha solo abría heridas sin terminar de cicatrizar. Pero no importaba, estaba en una misión y debía actuar como tal. Incluso si tuviera que aguantarse a un molesto peliverde arrogante y la paranoia que le causaba la aldea y la rubia vestida de naranja que se encontraba cada tanto.
1. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

Konoha, 1978.

Era un día normal en la aldea, la gente ya estaba yendo a sus trabajos y abriendo sus negocios, el clima era bastante agradable y no había muchas nubes que pudieran empeorarlo. Se podría decir que era un buen día para todos.

"Veo algo de color… verde."

"Hojas."

Para todos, menos para dos chūnins, al lado de la gran entrada de Konoha se hallaban Izumo y Kotetsu, dos shinobis que se encontraban de guardia. Su apariencia no era nada fuera de lo común, usaban el uniforme típico de su rango, lo único que los diferenciaba era que Izumo usaba una máscara que cubría, irónicamente, todo menos su cara y un mechón largo de pelo que le cubría el ojo derecho. Kotetsu usaba su banda reglamentaria en la frente y una cinta que cubría parte de su nariz y las mejillas.

A pesar de la supuesta importancia del trabajo, este no podía ser más aburrido. Lo único que hacían era sentarse durante horas esperando a que alguien quiera entrar o salir de la aldea. Y parece que nadie se dignaba en venir cuando ellos estaban.

"Veo algo de color… marrón."

"¿Me pregunto qué será?" dijo Kotetsu sarcásticamente "¿Será el camino o los árboles, como las últimas 35 veces?"

Kotetsu era el que más sufría el trabajo. Lo hacían por lo menos dos veces al mes porque Izumo lo reservaba sin que él lo supiera, y si bien él también se aburría, lo seguía pidiendo porque era dinero fácil.

En este momento la frustración de Kotetsu era palpable y él hacía lo posible por no atacar a su amigo.

"Pues que mal, porque es ese perro que acaba de pasar."

Ese fue el empujón final, Kotetsu se lanzó sobre el castaño y lo tiró al piso. Tan concentrados estaban en matarse que no se dieron cuenta cuando alguien apareció frente a ellos.

"Disculpen" dijo una voz serena, pero estos no la escucharon "Disculpen…. ¡Disculpen!"

"Déjamelo a mí Sensei" los chūnins dejaron de pelearse cuando un golpe los mandó al fondo del puesto "¡¿Ya terminaron idiotas?!"

Cuando se levantaron y buscaron con la mirada al que les golpeó, se encontraron con un hombre alto con pelo violeta oscuro y un muchacho enmascarado con pelo rubio.

Dándose cuenta de porqué estaban ahí, se volvieron a sentar frente a ellos, un poco rojos por haber sido encontrados de esa forma.

"P-perdonen la demora" dijo Izumo calmandose "¿Qué es lo que desean?"

"Vinimos para hablar con el Hokage" dijo el hombre "Y para inscribir a mi equipo a los equipos a los exámenes… ¿Chūnin? Creo que se llamaban así."

"Y también les traemos a estos tipos" dijo el rubio.

'¿Equipo?' pensaron los ninjas extrañados. Se fijaron mejor y se dieron cuenta de que había otros dos chicos atrás. Uno más alto con pelo corto con pelo verde, y un niño más bajo que el resto con pelo corto castaño claro. Al lado de ellos había un grupo de hombres inconscientes atados con una soga.

'¿Como no nos dimos cuenta de ellos?' Se maldijeron mentalmente.

Ahora que estaban más atentos se podían dar cuenta de varias cosas extrañas. Primero, que la ropa que usaban era un poco extraña excepto tal vez la del rubio, lo que les decía que no eran de por ahí. Segundo, las cajas metálicas que llevaban en la espalda. Al principio pensaron que eran mochilas o bolsos y no les prestaron atención, pero ahora les parecían muy extrañas. Eran tres en total, dos doradas para el peliverde y el castaño y una plateada para el rubio. El hombre no tenía una caja pero en cambio tenía un bolso grande. Y tercero, ninguno llevaba una banda ninja que marcará su aldea.

"Eh, sí, perdone" dijo Kotetsu "¿Quiénes se supone que son ellos?" preguntó señalando a los hombres.

"¿Ellos? Nos atacaron cuando veníamos" dijo tranquilamente el rubio.

Izumo los reconoció como unos bandidos de los que se estuvieron quejándose los civiles que entraban a Konoha. Algunos de ellos se veían más heridos que el resto. Inspeccionandolos otra vez, se fijó en que los extraños no tenían ninguna herida por el combate. Dejando eso de lado les habló.

"Eh, está bien. Denos sus documentos y podrán pasar.

El hombre buscó en su bolsa por unos treinta segundos hasta que por fin los encontró. Cuando se las dió, notaron que estaban hechos de un material que ellos desconocían.

"Perdonenme ¿Pero que se supone que es esto?" Preguntó confuso Kotetsu.

"¿A qué se refiere?" Preguntó el hombre.

"El material."

"¡Ah! Eso es plástico, no creo que lo tengan por aquí."

'¿Usan plástico para algo tan simple?'

Mientras hablaban, los chicos se acercaron más.

Izumo y Kotetsu vieron los documentos y revisaron que todo estuviera en orden, curiosamente en la foto del rubio también usaba máscara.

'Entonces, el mayor se llama Saga, nacido en… ¿1958? ¿Qué clase de calendario usan estos tipos?' se preguntó Kotetsu. Dejando eso de lado por el momento, siguió revisando ' Nacido en Grecia ¿Dónde queda eso? Bah, no importa. Después le pregunto. El de pelo verde es Shura, 1963, ¿España? El castaño es Aioria, 1966, de Grecia, y el rubio es Orión, 1965 y de Japón.' terminó de leer, supuso que Grecia, España y Japón debían ser regiones de alguna de las naciones, aunque era extraño que estuvieran en la nacionalidad.

"Muy bien, si me podría responder algunas preguntas los dejaremos pasar sin problemas ¿Está bien?"

"Por supuesto."

"Muy bien, ¿Qué edad tienen ustedes? Es la primera vez que escucho de este calendario."

"Oh claro, yo tengo 20, Shura tiene 15, Orión 13 y Aioria 12."

"Muy bien, díganos de qué aldea oculta vienen ¿Kumo, Suna, Iwa, Kiri?" Preguntó el guardia.

"No venimos de ninguna" le respondió Saga.

"Ah, entonces son de una aldea menor."

"No, es que no venimos de ninguna aldea."

Al escuchar eso los guardias lo miraron desconfiados. Era imposible que un Shinobi quisiera venir a los exámenes y no ser parte de una aldea. La única forma de que algo así ocurriera, era que fueran ninjas renegados o mercenarios.

"¿Qué rango tiene usted?¿Jounin?"

"No tengo de esos rangos, es más, no somos ninjas."

"¿Son samurais?" Preguntó Kotetsu más desconfiado.

"¿Ven alguna espada o armadura?" Le respondió Saga, aunque parecía que Shura encontraba gracioso lo que dijo, si la pequeña sonrisa que intentaba ocultar decía algo.

"¿Entonces qué son?"

Saga tomó un aire serio de repente "Me temo que es por eso que queremos hablar con el Hokage."

Izumo y Kotetsu se miraron y llegaron a un acuerdo. "¿Saben llegar ahí?"

Fue Orión el que les respondió "Fue hace mucho que fuí pero debería acordarme."

"Los escoltaré por si acaso" dijo Kotetsu levantándose. Izumo se fue a agarrar a los hombres.

El rubio iba a protestar pero Saga habló "Se lo agradecemos."

**...**

Sarutobi Hiruzen se encontraba fumando en su oficina cuando su secretaria entró apurada. Con velocidad vertiginosa agarró un montón de papeles y fingió leerlos, seguro de que vendría a reprocharle por ser vago.

"Hokage-sama ¿Tiene un momento?" Preguntó la mujer.

"Por supuesto ¿Qué sucede?" respondió este.

"Kotetsu Hagane acaba de llegar con un grupo que quiere verlo. También dijo que eran muy extraños y que esté muy atento."

El Hokage se quedó pensativo por unos segundos antes de responderle "¿Cuántos son?"

"Cuatro, un adulto y tres adolescentes."

El Hokage asintió 'Un equipo de genins entonces' "Déjalos pasar."

"Hai, Hokage-sama" dijo la mujer inclinándose antes de irse.

Mientras esperaba que entraran los extraños Hiruzen arregló el escritorio y puso cuatro sillas enfrente. Se preguntó qué podía ser lo que preocupó al chūnin como para avisarle.

Cuando entraron pudo notar instantáneamente lo extraño de los sujetos, además del hecho de que Kotetsu estaba con una mano cerca de su bolsa kunai.

"Hokage-sama, estos son Saga y su equipo: Orión, Shura y Aioria" los presentó el chūnin "Al parecer no son miembros de ninguna aldea oculta y parece que tampoco le responden a nadie.."

"No es cierto" dijo Aioria interrumpiendolo "si le respondemos a alguien."

"Entraron con los bandidos que andaban cerca de Konoha" siguió Kotetsu, como si no lo hubieran interrumpido.

Esto hizo entender a Sarutobi su aprehensión a dejarlos con él. Dejando ese pensamiento de lado les sonrió.

"Bienvenidos, espero que el viaje haya sido de su agrado."

"El viaje estuvo bien gracias. Le agradecemos que se tome su tiempo para hablar con nosotros, sabemos que está muy atareado" dijo Saga inclinándose al igual que sus compañeros, aunque estos lo hacían más incómodos al tener las cajas en sus espaldas.

"Oh, no es nada, siempre me viene bien un recreo del trabajo" respondió amigablemente "Pero vamos, pónganse cómodos."

De inmediato Orión y Aioria sacaron las cajas de sus espaldas y se sentaron en las sillas de los costados. Al escuchar la risa del Hokage les salió un rubor por la vergüenza, aunque solo se notaba en el más joven "Perdón."

Saga se sentó al lado del rubio mientras que Shura decidió quedarse de pie, aunque también se sacó la caja de encima.

"Perdone que le pida ésto, pero sería mejor que habláramos solos."

Kotetsu iba a protestar pero Hiruzen lo interrumpió "Por supuesto. Kotetsu."

"Hokage-sama.." lo que iba a decir fue detenido por una mirada de su líder. Largando un suspiro, asintió y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Tengan cuidado con mis bandidos" le dijo el rubio antes de que salga "puede que les haya roto una costilla o dos."

Kotetsu abrió la puerta y se fue como si nada, pero Hiruzen guardó esa información.

"Gracias por entender tanto secreto" dijo Saga "Y debo decir que me sorprende que aceptara, sin saber quiénes somos o porque venimos."

"Bueno, se podría decir que puedo distinguir entre un mercenario y alguien que solo quiere hablar" no se llegaba tan lejos como él si no podías leer a la gente, aún que sea un poco "Además… porque sea viejo no significa que sea indefenso" dijo con una sonrisa.

Que no notarán los ANBU en el cuarto tal vez tuviera que ver con su humor.

Saga sonrió también "Eso no lo dudo."

Hiruzen agradeció en silencio que el peli violeta no fuera arrogante, por lo menos su charla no le causaría un dolor de cabeza.

"¿Desean algo de tomar?¿Tal vez te?"

"Solo si no es problema Hokage-sama" respondió el hombre.

Sarutobi le aseguró que no lo era y llamó a su secretaria para que se los trajera. Hubo un silencio incómodo mientras esperaban, uno que el anciano utilizó para inspeccionarlos más.

Saga fue el primero en el que se fijó, siendo el más grande. El pelo violeta le llegaba hasta después de la cadera y era despeinado con patillas largas, tenía ojos de color viridian, parecía medir 1 metro 90 y tenía piel un tanto bronceada. Usaba una camisa de manga corta color violeta claro con un cinturón marrón de cuero por encima, unos pantalones beige y zapatos marrones que estaban sujetados a los pantalones por correas en forma de X, dándole una apariencia de botas. Además usaba vendas que le cubría los antebrazos.

Shura tenía pelo corto y puntiagudo de color verde azul con patillas pobladas. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que su pelo y tenía un tono de piel más rosado. Su atuendo era casi idéntico al de Saga pero con otros colores, la camisa, ahora sin mangas, era de color beige claro, el cinturón era igual y los pantalones y las botas eran de color negro. A diferencia de Saga, él usaba protectores de cuero en los antebrazos. Sarutobi le dió alrededor de 1 metro 73.

El siguiente fue Aioria. Su cabello castaño medio, aunque las puntas tenían un tono rojizo (aunque muy leve), era corto y algo ondulado. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que Shura y su piel era bronceada. Usaba lo que parecía un traje de cuerpo completo blanco con un cinturón y botas parecidas a las de sus compañeros. La diferencia era que él usaba una especie de armadura de cuero marrón que le cubría el pecho, con hombreras de color verde azulado que le cubrían los hombros. También usaba protectores en los antebrazos y en los bíceps. En comparación a los otros le dió 1 metro 60.

Para este punto, él ya creía que el atuendo era un traje reglamentario como el de los shinobis, que cambiaba con el rango pero tenía una misma base.

Y eso creyó hasta que se fijó en Orión. Si los otros se parecían, él no. Su pelo era largo y estaba atado con una venda para que no molestara, con la parte del frente suelta y erizada con algunos mechones cayéndole en la cara y, a diferencia de los demás, no tenía patillas. No podía decir nada de su cara porque la tenía cubierta. Llevaba una máscara lisa de color plata que solo dejaba a la vista sus ojos celestes y la forma de su nariz. La llevaba atada con una tela ajustada, sin nada que sobrara de esta. Su piel era más bronceada que la del resto y era unos tres centímetros más alto que Aioria. Su atuendo era lo que más sobresalía de él, una musculosa verde oliva, jeans azules gastados dentro de botas negras que llegaban casi hasta las rodillas, un cinturón de cuero del mismo color y unos guantes marrón oscuro con cintas ajustables en las muñecas para que no se salgan. No cubrían totalmente los dedos, pero sí el antebrazo. Parecía de 1 metro 63. Al igual que sus compañeros llevaba una cantimplora enganchada del cinturón.

En un momento, el joven rubio lo miró fijo, al darse cuenta de que el viejo lo estaba observando, miró rápidamente para el costado nervioso. Se movió los mechones de la cara en lo que supuso era un tic.

Si bien la mayoría creería que no había nada extraño, él pudo notar la tensión, por más leve que fuera, de sus visitantes incluso dentro del mismo grupo. Orión se encontraba intranquilo y tenso, como esperando un ataque. Shura se mantenía en su lugar como si nada le afectase mientras que Aioria miraba nerviosamente a todos lados, menos por donde estaba Shura. Incluso Saga que se había mostrado tan tranquilo tenía un aura de tensión alrededor suyo, y vigilaba a Orión.

De repente le puso una mano en el hombro al rubio y este casi salta del susto. Cuando se dió cuenta que era Saga se relajó pero aún se mantenía alerta. El hombre lo miró de forma reconfortante y eso pareció sacar el nerviosismo del muchacho.

Esto último atrajo la atención del Hokage, ya que no sabía que podía hacer que el joven tuviera tal malestar con sólo estar cerca de él. Supuso que tenía que ver con el hecho de que él era uno de los shinobis más fuertes del mundo y que estaban en una aldea diferente.

'Pero podría ser otra cosa' pensó el Sarutobi acariciando su barba.

De repente se abrió la puerta y todos giraron la vista. La secretaria había traído el té. No dijo nada y fue directo al escritorio con la bandeja y les empezó a servir a cada uno. Después de terminar, hizo una reverencia y se fué.

"Espero que sea de su agrado" les dijo el Hokage mientras levantaba su taza "el té que prepara Majime-chan es delicioso."

Los otros, menos Orión, agarraron sus tazas y bebieron.

"Tiene razón, es delicioso" dijo Saga, Shura y Aioria asintieron.

"Que bueno que les guste, normalmente todos lo encuentran revitalizante" dijo amablemente "Aunque no todos lo hacen" dijo mirando a Orión.

El rubio al darse cuenta de la indirecta lo miró nervioso "No tengo sed" se disculpó.

"¿Seguro? Imaginé que estarías sediento como tus compañeros."

"Estoy bastante seguro."

"Orión" dijo Saga "solo tómalo."

El joven vió la tasa por unos segundos hasta que la tomó a regañadientes e hizo algo que atrajo la atención del Hokage. Agarró su máscara con una mano mientras que la otra la movía delante de su cara. Levantó la máscara y Hiruzen se encontró… con otra máscara. Debió haberlo esperado, al parecer tenían un usuario de Genjutsu. Mientras él lo miraba, Orión agarró la tasa y se la tomó.

"... Gracias" dijo por lo bajo.

Hiruzen le sonrió "Que bueno que te haya gustado Orión-kun" tomando un semblante más serio se dirigió a Saga "Ahora, les agradezco que se hayan ocupado de esos bandidos, les será recompensado. Pero antes, creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente. Ustedes ya me conocen pero yo todavía no se mucho más que sus nombres."

"Tiene razón, perdone nuestra rudeza" dijo el peli violeta "Soy Saga, santo dorado de Géminis y soy representante de Kyōkō-sama y el Santuario, ellos son mis compañeros Shura, santo de capricornio, Aioria, santo de Leo y mi alumno Orión."

Los tres le hicieron una leve reverencia con la cabeza. Sarutobi acarició su barba frunciendo el ceño mientras agarraba su pipa "El Santuario? hmm…" murmuró "Es la primera vez que escucho de él."

"No es sorprendente, nadie sabe de nosotros en este continente" le respondió Saga.

Al escuchar eso se le cayó la pipa de la boca "¿Q-qué es lo que dijo?"

Fue entonces que Shura hizo su primer aporte a la charla, aunque Hiruzen no lo entendió _"Joder, esto va a tardar mucho."_

Saga hizo caso omiso del comentario del peli verde. Sabiendo lo que se venía se frotó la frente.

"Mire, esto va a ser mucho para digerir de un solo trago, así que le daré la versión corta después de meter a los chicos en el examen chūnin."

"¿P-pero por qué los quiere meter?" preguntó aún algo anonadado.

"Para demostrarle lo que podemos hacer" le respondió con una sonrisa "¿Qué mejor forma que presentándole a algunos de nuestros mejores?"

"Bueno, dos de ellos" dijo Shura.

"¿Perdóname?" Dijo Orion algo molesto.

"Oh bueno, supongo que tú también cuentas" dijo el peli verde de forma presumida.

"Shura, ya basta" le ordenó de forma autoritaria el santo.

De inmediato Shura frenó y volvió a quedarse inmóvil. El rubio lo siguió mirando molesto mientras que Aioria se mantenía callado, aunque se podía ver que le había molestado el comentario por el ceño fruncido que portaba.

Durante la charla Hiruzen pudo más o menos recuperarse del shock "¿Por qué querría demostrarmelo?" Le preguntó. Por dentro pensaba que o bien podía ser verdad lo que decían o una distracción para infiltrarse en la aldea y sacar información. Si era la última se irían muy decepcionados.

"En realidad es muy simple, queremos hacer un trato con su aldea y la mejor forma de demostrarle que es una buena idea juntarse con nosotros es demostrarle que tan fuertes somos."

Hiruzen lo meditó por un poco "¿Es la única forma de que podamos formar el trato?" Sinceramente él no sabía que tan buena idea era eso y no sabía si lo que dijo el veinteañero era verdad o pura arrogancia.

"Sí" le dijo cortamente Saga.

Él suspiró "Está bien, pueden participar" dijo mientras buscaba el registro del examen y los permisos. "El primer examen empieza en cinco días a las 3 de la tarde, no lleguen tarde."

Terminando la inscripción se levantó y le dió la mano con los permisos para el examen a Saga, quien la agarró "No lo haremos" le dijo con seguridad.

Hiruzen asintió "Muy bien ¡Tora!"

Al instante apareció un hombre arrodillándose ante el Hokage. Los santos se sobresaltaron un poco al verlo. Tenía una camisa sin mangas negra y un pantalón del mismo color, tenía protectores grises en los antebrazos y una espada, de qué tipo no se dieron cuenta, enlace espalda. Lo que más le interesó fue la máscara con 4 bigotes por mejilla que le daba un estilo animal.

"Linda máscara" dijo Orión.

"Que bueno que te guste, él los llevará hasta el hotel en el que se hospedaran. Antes de irse, Tora los llevará a la habitación de las misiones, les darán el dinero por capturar a los bandidos. Empezaremos a hablar del trato cuando reúna al consejo. Por ahora disfruten del lugar."

"Muchas gracias, fue un placer hablar con usted" dijo Saga inclinándose, su equipo le siguió.

"El placer es todo mío" dijo sonriendo "Ahora váyanse, que el día no es eterno y tengo que trabajar."

Los adolescentes agarraron sus cajas y se las pusieron otra vez en la espalda. Cuando el rubio se dió vuelta, el Kage y el Anbu vieron una marca que los sorprendió.

"Tora" llamó el Hokage "ya sabes que hacer."

Su subordinado le asintió y se llevó a los santos fuera.

Una vez solo, Sarutobi se tiró en su asiento mientras pensaba en lo que había visto. Si la marca era lo que creía entonces debía sospechar más del grupo.

Llamó a otro Anbu que apareció arrodillado como Tora, pero a diferencia de él, su máscara tenía forma ave.

"Karasu, vigila este grupo, en especial al rubio."

"Hai Hokage-sama" le respondió "¿Por qué el niño?"

"¿No viste su cicatriz?" Le preguntó, este negó con la cabeza "Tenía una quemadura entre su omóplato izquierdo y la nuca en forma-"

"De estrella" terminó Karasu, un poco tenso de repente.

Sarutobi asintió.

"... Lo haré de inmediato Hokage-sama" con eso desapareció.

**...**

Una vez en el camino al hotel, después de buscar su recompensa, y viendo que el Anbu hablaba con los otros dos, Saga le habló a su alumno por lo bajo _"¿Te diste cuenta verdad?"_

El rubio le asintió levemente, y cambiando el idioma al griego le contestó _"Nos estaba vigilando."_

_"Es probable que lo sigan haciendo hasta que nos vayamos…"_

_"Y no nos podremos dar cuenta si lo hacen… mierda, otra razón para odiar este lugar"_ maldijo por lo bajo.

Saga le sonrió y le puso una mano en la cabeza _"Tranquilo, no dejaré que te hagan nada, si no pueden evitar meterse con nosotros entonces no haré el trato."_

Orión suspiró y agachó la mirada _"Preferiría que ni lo estuviéramos pensándolo."_

El peli violeta lanzó su propio suspiro y cerró los ojos _"Lo sé y lo entiendo, pero el Patriarca pidió que hiciéramos un trato para evitar complicaciones cuando enviemos gente al continente."_

_"¿Y porque no fuimos a otra aldea? Prefiero cualquier otra."_

_"Tú no has visto las otras, créeme cuando te digo que esta es la mejor opción."_

_"¿Qué?¿El resto está conformado por desquiciados hambrientos de poder con un ego del tamaño de montañas?"_

_"Eso… no está muy alejado de la realidad."_

El rubio lo miró anonadado _"... Guau, estamos en mierda muy profunda si estamos en la mejor opción."_

_"No hay tantos psicópatas aquí"_ fue interrumpido por una mirada de su alumno _"TANTOS. Además, más allá de modificar la fachada completa de una montaña gigante para poner las caras de sus líderes de una forma tan obvia que me sorprende que se siga llamando aldea oculta-"_

"Siendo sincero, ninguna de estas aldeas están ocultas" dijo recordando las clases de geografía.

Él siguió como si nada _"-el ego de estos tipos no es tan grande."_

Orión lanzó otro suspiro _"Está bien… ¿Tendré que seguir con el juego de la máscara, verdad?"_

Saga se rió por lo bajo _"Lamentablemente para tí, no creo que vayan a dejarnos un respiro."_

_"Se me va a ser imposible mantener la ilusión dormido"_ gruñó el joven, pero su tono ahora era un poco más ligero.

_"Piensa en eso como… un entrenamiento"_ le dijo de forma burlesca _"Agradece que no vas a tener que ir a las reuniones, tendré que hablar con mucha gente hasta que se resuelva esto."_

_"Tengo la mejor suerte de los dos"_ le respondió riendo levemente.

Frenaron la conversación y siguieron caminando por un rato, hasta que de repente Saga se puso a reír.

_"¿Qué pasa maestro?"_ le preguntó extrañado el rubio.

"Menos mal que el Hokage se olvidó de la versión corta" le dijo en japonés.

Viendo que no era nada importante, Orión también cambió el idioma "¿Por qué?"

Lo miró sonriendo "Porque no sabía cómo acortar la historia."

**...**

Cuando llegaron al hotel, vieron lo que aparentaba ser un lugar decente. No parecía muy caro pero tampoco se encontraba en mal estado.

Al fondo de la entrada, enfrente de la puerta principal se encontraba un recepcionista con pelo canoso.

"Bienvenidos al Hotel Rīfu" les dijo sonriendo "¿En qué puedo servirlos?"

El Anbu sacó un rollo de su bolsa de kunais y se lo entregó "Dos cuartos para dos" dijo secamente.

"Ajá, ya veo" dijo distraídamente el recepcionista mientras leía el rollo "Tengo dos libres en el segundo piso, si mal no recuerdo. Ya les traigo las llaves."

Devolviéndole el rollo a Tora, se fue a su escritorio. Un minuto después volvió con dos llaves con números y se las entregó.

"Habitaciones 234 y 235, a la derecha de la escalera" les dijo "Que disfruten su estadía, si necesitan algo solo diganmelo. El desayuno será a las 7:15, el almuerzo será a partir de la una y la cena desde las 8:30. Todas son opcionales, pero no les recomiendo gastar dinero extra."

"Está bien, muchas gracias" le dijo Saga agradecidamente. Señalando a su equipo se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Una vez que llegaron, Saga le entregó la llave de la habitación 234 a Orión "Tú y Aioria dormirán juntos, en un rato les entregaré sus cosas."

Dándose la vuelta se dirigió a Tora, que los había seguido hasta ahí "Muchas gracias por escoltarnos, ya no es necesario que sigas."

El Anbu solo asintió y desapareció en un parpadeo. La mayoría de la gente se quedaría asombrada ante tal despliegue de velocidad, pero lo único que salió de ellos fue un "Es más rápido de lo que creía" de parte de Aioria.

Cuando abrieron la puerta vieron dos camas separadas por un metro y medio, con dos mesas de luz a los costados y un armario. Cerraron la puerta y soltaron las cajas para luego tirarse en las camas.

"Tan suave" dijo Aioria con placer.

"Me quiero quitar la máscara" dijo Orion intentando meterse más en la cama.

Estuvieron tirados así por unos minutos, hasta que oyeron a alguien tocando la puerta. Gruñendo, Aioria se levantó y abrió la puerta.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, Saga se encontró con el normalmente tranquilo muchacho mirándolo fijamente, hasta que por fin le dejó entrar. Vió a su alumno tirado e inmóvil, lo que le sacó una risa "De verdad estaban cansados."

"No me digas" le dijo Orión irritado "Tuvimos que hacer todo el viaje a pie, me duelen las piernas como nunca."

"Lamento decirte esto, pero tendrás que levantarte."

Fué como si alguien hubiera roto un vidrio. Orión levantó lentamente la mirada. Se quedó mirando así a su maestro por un minuto antes de hablar "...Estás bromeando.

Él siguió sonriendo.

"... Ah, está bien."

Mientras Orión se levantaba, Saga se sacó el bolso del hombro y lo abrió. Metió el brazo adentro y empezó buscar cosas. Encontrando algo, sacó la mano y lo miró.

"Orión" dijo y le tiró una bolsa más chica, quien lo agarró.

Siguió buscando más y sacó ropa "Esto definitivamente no es mío" dijo agarrando una remera muchas tallas menor a su torso.

"Debe ser mío" dijo Aioria.

Saga agarró toda la ropa y se las pasó. Una vez que pusieron la ropa en el armario, el peli violeta les tiró unos fajos de billetes.

"¿Y esto?" preguntó confuso el castaño.

"Es el pago por los bandidos, al parecer había una recompensa de una misión de rango C."

"Así que sí ayudamos a Konoha…" dijo el rubio con una mirada molesta.

"Ayudamos a los viajeros, si lo quieres ver así, la recompensa era para el que la completara" le respondió Saga, no necesitaba pasar otra vez por lo mismo de hace un rato "Como sea, la moneda de aquí se llama ryō, es todo lo que van a tener durante nuestra estadía, a menos que quieran hacer otra misión" dijo esto mirando a Orión.

"¿Cuánto dinero es?"dijo el aludido, obviamente queriendo evitar las misiones.

"Oh, no mucho. Unos 7500" dijo descuidadamente.

"¡¿Qué?!" gritaron al unísono los jóvenes. ¡¿Les estaban entregando tanto dinero?! De inmediato empezaron a maquinar en qué gastarse semejante cantidad. Se escuchó desde la otra habitación algo que sonaba parecido a "¡¿No sé pueden callar coño?!", no es que lo hayan entendido, ninguno de los dos hablaba español.

"Aunque no sé cuánto salen las cosas aquí, así que puede que en realidad sea poco" les advirtió viendo hacia donde iba sus pensamientos.

Eso frenó todas sus imaginaciones y los devolvió a la tierra. Ambos jóvenes lo miraron molestos.

"Maldición Saga, no nos hagas algo así" le dijo Aioria molesto.

Saga les sonrió y les pidió perdón. "Les doy esto para que salgan hoy y puedan comprar lo que crean necesario, además de que me puedan decir los precios" les dijo. El castaño suspiró y asintió derrotado. Recordando algo, el peli violeta se volteó hacia el bolso "Por cierto Orión, encontré algo que-" se frenó al ver al rubio.

"... ¿Orión qué estás haciendo?"

El rubio se encontraba dentro de la cama e incluso se había tapado hasta la frente con la sábana.

"Tú nos emocionas, yo vuelvo a la cama" le respondió.

"... ¿Te metiste con las botas puestas?"

"... No."

Saga suspiró "Vamos, sal" dijo agarrando la sábana.

Orión hizo lo mismo "¡No!"

Ambos forcejearon por unos minutos mientras que Aioria los miraba olvidado. Finalmente se frenaron por el sonido de tela rasgándose. Miraron hacia sus manos y vieron que ambos tenían pedazos de la sábana. Se miraron mientras que sudor bajaba por la nuca de ambos. Se quedaron callados por un rato.

**...**

"Quería avisarle que la habitación 234 tiene una sábana rota" le dijo Orión al recepcionista.

Este lo miró sorprendido "¡No lo puedo creer! De inmediato mandaré a alguien a que la reemplace. Lamento que algo tan bochornoso ocurriera" dijo disculpándose, en todos sus años trabajando ahí jamás había ocurrido algo así. No parecía la gran cosa pero el hombre estaba horrorizado.

"Está bien, no tiene la culpa" le respondió tranquilo.

'¡Claro que no la tiene!' pensó Aioria viendo toda la escena desde el fondo. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.¡Su amigo estaba engañando a un pobre señor para no recibir la culpa!

"Nos iremos por unas horas, espero que para entonces ya se haya arreglado esto" dijo el rubio mientras se iban "Ah sí, la colcha también estaba algo sucia."

"No sé preocupe señor, que tenga buenos días."

"Usted también."

**...**

"No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso."

Orión dió vuelta la cara para ver a su amigo. Se veía que estaba molesto "No parecía mal tipo, no había necesidad de mentirle."

Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando "Prefiero no pagarles."

"No es excusa, él no te hizo nada."

"Tal vez no, pero este lugar sí" le dijo cortante.

"¿Y vas a juzgar a todos por eso?" Dijo el castaño con un poco de decepción.

"No hablemos de esto."

"¿Por qué?"

_"Porque nos vigilan."_

Aioria se frenó un instante y se quedó sorprendido. Rápidamente volvió a caminar.

_"¿Estás seguro?"_

_"No completamente, pero ese Tora apareció al instante cuando lo llamaron. El Hokage no usó una radio ni nada, así que debe haber estado ahí"_ le informó el rubio.

Aioria asimiló todo lo dicho, aunque todavía tenía dudas.

_"¿Entonces cómo es que no lo sentimos?"_

_"Usamos energías diferentes, supongo que eso incluye que no nos podamos sentir entre nosotros."_

Caminaron por un rato en silencio. Aioria se la pasó viendo el sitio y la gente que pasaba. Algunas personas se frenaban a verlos por su vestimenta y otros los saludaban. Hasta ahora no podía ver nada extraño de este lugar, incluso lo podría considerar agradable.

Pasaron por el mercado y se quedó impresionado por la cantidad de gente que había. Había puestos de distintos tipos y tamaños por todo el lugar, había fruterías, puestos de ropa, algún que otro bar y un par de armerías.

Pero la gente fue lo que más le atrajo, todos parecían personas normales comprando o vendiendo, los niños correteaban por ahí jugando entre ellos e incluso había shinobis vigilando el lugar o simplemente viendo los puestos.

"Se ve muy agradable" dijo en voz alta.

"Si… claro."

Miró algo extrañado a su amigo, pero luego recordó que había vivido ahí 7 años antes. Le intrigaba lo que dijo, el rubio no hablaba realmente de su hogar, aunque lo poco que dijo no dejaba entrever nada bueno. Viéndolo por sí mismo no podía entender cómo es que esta gente podría hacer tal cosa. Su amigo parecía estar paranoico de todos en el lugar aunque él no encontraba nada raro del lugar. Parecía como si se hubiera inventado todo.

'¿Pero cómo puedo saberlo? Si a Aioros lo eligieron como Patriarca' pensó conflictuado.

Aioria fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el quejido de un niño. Al mirar a la derecha se encontró con una frutería en medio de la calle, había seguido caminando mientras pensaba. Vió la espalda de lo que parecían dos niños con pelo castaño oscuro frente al puesto, el niño tenía unas monedas en la mano y parecía estar hablándole al vendedor.

"Por favor señor, es todo lo que tenemos."

"No es mi problema niño, te faltan diez ryōs para otra manzana." Le respondió despreocupado.

Al ver esto se acercó al frutero.

"Disculpe" le dijo llamando su atención "¿Cuánto salen las manzanas?"

"Veinte cada una muchacho."

Sacando su fajo de billetes revisó si tenía algún billete normal, lo más bajo que encontró fue uno de 100.

"Tome, compraré cuatro" le dijo al frutero entregando el billete.

El señor lo tomó y se las entregó. A su vez el muchacho les entregó dos a los niños. Estos le lo miraron con estrellas en los ojos.

"¡Muchas gracias onii-san!" Le dijo la niña.

"No hay de que, eh…"

El niño dándose cuenta de que quería el castaño mayor le respondió sonriendo "¡Yo soy Otosaka Hiroyuki y ella es mi hermana Emiko!"

Aioria les sonrió "Un gusto conocerlos, me llamo Aioria" se presentó el muchacho mientras iban caminando.

Se veían muy simples, Hiroyuki iba con una remera celeste, unos shorts negros y unas sandalias azules. Tenía pelo castaño oscuro corto y ojos verdes. Emiko iba vestida con una remera blanca, falda azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas sandalias iguales a las de su hermano, al igual que su hermano tenía pelo castaño y ojos verdes, pero lo tenía más largo y tenía facciones un poco más femeninas. Debían tener alrededor de 7 años.

Ellos también se le quedaron viendo, nunca habían visto a nadie que vistiera como él. Aunque tampoco conocían a mucha gente, pensaron un poco abochornados.

"Disculpe Aioria-san" dijo Hiroyuki cuando se frenaron en un costado de la calle "¿Usted es un shinobi?"

"No" le dijo. Al ver la reacción de decepción de los niños, se les acercó y les dijo en un susurro, como si fuera un secreto "Soy algo mas genial."

"¡¿En serio?!" Susurró Emiko emocionada.

"Sí" le respondió sonriendo.

"No lo creo" dijo Hiroyuki "Nada es más genial que un ninja."

En su joven mente no podía creer que algo pudiera superarlos. En la academia les estaban enseñando de los kages, y si bien Iruka-sensei era bastante aburrido, las historias que contaba eran increíbles. Qué viniera un chico y le dijera que era más increíble que ellos (no dijo eso pero Hiroyuki creyó que se refería a eso) le parecía ridículo.

"Nii-chan, no lo molestes" le reprendió Emiko.

Aioria lo miró extrañado "¿Un shinobi puede destruir una roca grande de un golpe?"

El niño no dudo con su respuesta "Sí"

"¿Pero con un solo dedo?" Le preguntó presumidamente.

"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Puedes hacer eso Aioria nii-san?!" Exclamó la niña con la boca abierta "¿Nos lo puedes mostrar? Por favooor" dijo poniendo el mejor puchero posible para que le haga caso.

"No solo eso. Pero debería mostrárselo en otro lado, no quisiera meterme en problemas" dijo Aioria, antes de volver a presumir "No quisiera dañar a nadie con los escombros."

"Y no lo vas a hacer" dijo una voz por detrás del castaño. Este se dió vuelta y se encontró de cara con un Orión enojado "Por que no te dejaré."

Los hermanos se escondieron detrás de Aioria al verlo, para ellos el enmascarado se veía muy imponente y amenazante por la forma en que veía al chico que usaban de escudo.

"O-Orión" tartamudeó nervioso "perdona que me haya frenado, pero…"

El rubio levantó la mano para que se callara "Me di cuenta de por qué lo hiciste, ahora vámonos" dijo y se dió vuelta.

Viendo que no parecía tan molesto, suspiró y le indico a los niños que lo siguieran. Orión se dió vuelta para ver si lo seguía y notó que los niños estaban detrás de él.

"Aioria" el nombrado se detuvo, al igual que los pequeños "¿Dije que ellos podían venir?" Preguntó retóricamente.

"N-no" respondió nervioso. Uno pensaría que es ridículo que se asustara, siendo más poderoso y todo. Pero siempre que Orión se enojaba con él la historia siempre terminaba igual, con Aioria en el piso. Parecía que despertaba el séptimo sentido para patearle el culo.

"¿Entonces por qué nos siguen?"

Aioria se puso a tartamudear intentando dar una excusa. Al ver que no daba una respuesta, Emiko salió tímidamente de atrás suyo y se acercó al rubio.

"Eeeh, disculpe señor" le dijo agarrando una parte del pantalón, esto hizo que se fijara en ella con el ceño fruncido. La mirada del enmascarado la puso nerviosa, pero no la detuvo. Tragando saliva le habló "No se enoje con Aioria nii-san señor, yo le pedí que nos lo mostrara. Es mi culpa."

"E-Emiko, creo que sería mejor que no te metas" dijo Aioria.

La mirada de Orión se suavizó al escucharla "Tú no tienes la culpa niña" le respondió, sorprendiendo a Aioria, para inmediatamente agarrar al castaño de su remera "la culpa la tiene este idiota que no sabe cuando callarse."

"¡Oye déjalo en paz, no hizo nada!" Le gritó Hiroyuki.

Orión hizo caso omiso y empezó a llevar a Aioria a rastras. Este intentó forcejear pero el agarre del rubio parecía de acero.

"Sabes que tienen razón" le dijo juntando coraje mientras intentaba frenarlo "vamos, déjame mostrarles Na-"

No pudo seguir porque le había tapado la boca con la mano, deteniéndose ahí mismo le miró con furia _"No. Me llames. Así"_ dijo haciendo énfasis con cada pausa _"Nos estuvieron vigilando cuando hablamos con el viejo. Nos podrían estar vigilando ahora mismo ¿Y lo mejor que se te ocurre es decirle a unos niños que puedes destruir una piedra con un dedo y llamarme por mi nombre al aire?"_

Nerviosismo apareció en los ojos de Aioria, dándose cuenta de la cagada que casi se manda. Detrás de ellos, los hermanos no entendían qué era lo que acababa de pasar. Viendo que se habían frenado a hablar, aunque no entendían que, se acercaron a ellos. Emiko volvió a agarrarle el pantalón.

"Etto¿Sí le doy algo a cambio nos lo puede mostrar?" Le preguntó.

Orión se quedó sorprendido y no dijo nada. La castaña levantó la manzana y se la puso en frente "Tome."

Orión se quedó congelado viendo la manzana, uno pensaría que estaba considerándolo. También diría que era ridículo que un acto así pudiera hacerlo cambiar de opinión teniendo en cuenta que hace un instante estaba reprochando a Aioria.

Pero no era eso, no fue el intercambio, es más le parecía ridículo. Lo que lo hizo congelarse fue la niña, o bueno, lo que le recordaba. En el lugar de ella veía a una niña rubia sonriéndole, ofreciéndole la misma fruta.

El agarre se volvió menos fuerte.

Viendo a su amigo quieto, Aioria puso una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención. Cuando lo consiguió le susurró _"Si pones una ilusión ¿Creés que lo notarán?"_

Se quedó pensativo por unos minutos mientras seguía mirándola. Al llegar a su elección, suspiró y soltó al castaño.

"¿No me dejaran en paz , verdad?"

Aioria negó con la cabeza y Orión suspiró otra vez, y se peinó los mechones.

"Vengan" dijo, y se dió la vuelta.

Los castaños se tardaron unos segundos en darse cuenta. Cuando lo hicieron, se acercaron a él mientras los niños festejaban. Aioria puso su brazo alrededor de su hombro y le sonrió burlonamente.

"Entonces el gran Orión tiene debilidad por las niñas pequeñas ¿Debería preocuparme?"

"No tientes tu suerte" dijo rodando los ojos "Estuve pensando en cómo castigarte tanto como para que lo sientan tus hijos."

El santo dorado se puso pálido al escucharlo. Al ver su cara, Orión estuvo a punto de reírse hasta que lo frenaron de vuelta. Sabiendo que era uno de los niños, fijó su mirada abajo. La niña le estaba sonriendo con la manzana frente suyo.

"Tomela."

El rubio no entendió por qué se la entregaba. Recordando el intercambio sonrió, aunque nadie podía darse cuenta.

"Quedatela" le dijo. Acto seguido agarró una de las manzanas de Aioria, quien lo reprochó. "Ya tengo la mía. Y mi nombre es Orión."

Emiko le sonrió con los ojos cerrados siguieron caminando.

Hiroyuki de repente se frenó "Un momento" los demás se frenaron al escucharlo "¿Adónde vamos?"

Fue Orión el que le respondió "Estamos yendo a la Academia ninja."

Los niños se mostraron confusos "Pero la Academia queda para el otro lado."

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos al escucharlo. Aioria empezó a lanzar risotadas incontrolablemente y casi se cayó.

"B-bueno, han sido siete años. Algo tenía que olvidarme" se defendió abochornado, mentalmente agradeció llevar puesta una máscara para que no lo vieran rojo.

**...**

Después de esa vergonzosa experiencia (dependiendo de quien la cuente), los niños los guiaron hacia la academia. Cuando le preguntaron por qué iban allí Orión les dijo que había una armería cerca de ahí. Aioria de inmediato lo burló preguntándole si necesitaba un mapa para llegar, a lo que el rubio solo lo miró furioso.

"Entonces, Orión-san" le dijo el castaño menor llamando su atención "dijo que hace siete años fue a la academia ¿Ustedes son de Konoha?"

Cuando le preguntó estaban frente a una calle con doble salida. El momento en que los niños se empezaron a dirigir a la derecha, Orión movió su brazo mientras apuntaba a la izquierda con el índice. Sin que los niños lo supieran, había réplicas exactas de los cuatro yendo por la izquierda.

"No realmente" le respondió confundiendo a los pequeños "Si bien yo nací aquí, me fuí hace siete años a un lugar en el que conocí a Aioria."

"¿Entonces usted también es más fuerte que los ninjas?" Le preguntó Emiko.

Al escucharla el rubio posó una mirada asesina en el castaño mayor, quien empezó a sudar.

"Si bien somos bastante fuertes, no lo pondría de la misma forma que Aioria" le contestó.

"¿Y de dónde vienen?" Les preguntó Hiroyuki.

"Venimos de muy lejos. No has escuchado nunca del lugar" le respondió cortamente el rubio.

"¿Y por qué vamos a la armería?" Volvió a preguntar.

"Para conseguir suministros para los exámenes Chūnin" dijo mientras agarraba un cuchillo enganchado por una funda de cuero a su cinturón "y para que me afilen esto."

Los niños miraron el cuchillo extrañados "¿Es una especie de kunai?"

"Más o menos. Es un cuchillo de cazador, me lo regaló mi sensei por si lo necesitaba. Últimamente a perdido el filo así que…" dejó la frase al aire para que sacaran las conclusiones.

Aioria estaba un poco confuso con la historia "Pero si Saga acaba de dártelo, no puede haber perdido fi-"

"Fue Jagger-sensei."

"Oh…¿Saga ya sabe?"

"No."

Los pequeños se confundieron de vuelta "¿Qué pasa?"

Aioria les respondió sonriendo intentando calmarlos "Oh, no es nada importante."

El resto del viaje se quedaron callados. Cuando llegaron a la academia Orión les dijo que podían demostrarles ahí. Les pidió que los llevaran al campo de entrenamiento.

Una vez ahí, buscaron un objetivo los suficientemente grande para que los niños queden sorprendidos. Aioria encontró una piedra bastante grande y lo suficientemente lisa para rodarla contra la cerca al otro lado del campo y le pidió ayuda a Orión para moverla. Al moverla les salió una gota de sudor por lo que vieron, había un agujero con el tamaño para que un chico de su edad pasara.

'Ni que fuera una cárcel' pensaron ambos. Decidieron hacer caso omiso y siguieron moviendo la roca.

"¿Sabes? Uno pensaría… que no usar el cosmos… no haría las cosas… tan difíciles" dijo el castaño entre respiros mientras movían la roca. No era tan difícil pero aún así le sacaba cierto esfuerzo.

"Esto demuestra que no estás entrenando" a diferencia, Orión no tenía ningún problema "tu castigo será el doble de duro."

Aioria lanzó un quejido al escucharlo "¡Oh vamos! ¿Me estás ayudando en esto y aún así me vas a castigar?"

"Tu querías hacerlo público. Yo por lo menos evito que el mundo se entere."

"¿Y cómo sabes que no nos vigilan? Todavía no pusiste la ilusión."

"Ya lo hice" al ver la sorpresa de su amigo, el rubio suspiró y le explicó "cuando pasamos por las dos calles ¿Recuerdas?" El castaño asintió "ahí cree unos espejos de nosotros que iban por la izquierda y borre cualquier rastro de que íbamos por la derecha."

El muchacho quedó asombrado, sin embargo había algo que no cerraba "Si nos estaban vigilando ¿No sabrían que estamos yendo por el camino incorrecto?"

Su amigo asintió "Sí, pero también puse una ilusión que le haría creer que el camino izquierdo era el correcto."

"Guau, si que pensaste en todo" le dijo mientras lo miraba con asombro "espera ¡Tu sí usas el cosmos!" Le recriminó.

El rubio se encogió de hombros "Solamente para las ilusiones."

El castaño bufó. Rodaron la piedra hasta el centro del campo. Orión lo miró y a Aioria le pareció que sonreía con los ojos "No lo hago mal para ser un santo de plata ¿Verdad?"

Los hermanos les llamaron la atención. Dándose cuenta que se estaban tardando, el rubio se movió al lado de los niños mientras que el dorado se ponía en frente de la roca con los ojos cerrados.

Hiroyuki miró al enmascarado con duda "¿De verdad puede romper la roca de un golpe Orión-san?"

Orión asintió mientras cruzaba los brazos "Le costará un poco pero podrá hacerlo."

"¿Por qué le costaría Orión-san?" Le preguntó Emiko.

"Porque, Emiko-chan, él bloqueó su energía antes de venir aquí, al igual que yo, y ahora tiene que reconectarse."

Antes de que le pudieran preguntar a qué se refería, sintieron una sensación cálida y tranquilizadora, a la vez que salvaje. Miraron hacia donde sentían esa sensación y vieron asombrados a Aioria. Un aura dorada se movía lentamente alrededor de él mientras que su pelo se elevaba un poco. El aura les recordaba a una llama. Flexionó sus brazos por unos segundos hasta que apuntó con su índice derecho a la piedra.

"Vean con atención niños. No todos pueden ver algo así." Les dijo Orión 'Además de que no quiero repetirlo.'

Aioria acercó su dedo hacia la roca. Los niños quedaron anonadados por lo que vieron. Apenas el castaño tocó la piedra, está se empezó agrietar por todos lados hasta que terminó por explotar en pedazos. Lo que quedó fueron unos escombros pequeños.

Aioria volvió a bloquear su cosmos, y se dió vuelta para encontrar a los hermanos boquiabiertos. A su lado Orión hacía todo lo posible por no reírse de sus expresiones.

Les sonrió apoyando sus puños contra la cintura "¿Nunca les dijeron que puede entrarles un bicho si dejan abierta la boca?"

Siguieron así por unos minutos hasta que se le acercaron corriendo con estrellas en los ojos.

"¡Sugoi Aioria-san/nii-san!"

Empezaron a arrojar cientos de preguntas por segundo mientras lo rodeaban. Aioria no sabía que hacer con tanto entusiasmo y los intentó calmar, pero fue inútil.

Orión se rió ante los intentos del castaño. Se acercó para ayudarlo cuando se dió cuenta de que no podía controlarlos.

Cuando se calmaron, escucharon una voz que les estaba gritando.

"¡Hey, ustedes!"

Se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con un chūnin. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro atado en una cola de caballo, piel bronceada y una cicatriz que pasaba por la mitad de la nariz y la cara. Llevaba el uniforme de Konoha.

"¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo aquí? Las clases se suspendieron hasta dentro de seis días y ustedes dos se ven un poco grandes para estar aquí" les dijo de brazos cruzados, lo último refiriéndose a los santos. Claramente estaba enojado.

Emiko fue la que le respondió "Perdonenos Iruka-sensei, pero le habíamos pedido a Aioria nii-san que nos enseñara como rompía una roca con un dedo."

Iruka se quedó sorprendido de que uno de los chicos fuera el que ocasionó la explosión que había venido a inspeccionar.

"¿Entonces vinieron para ver a alguien rompiendo cosas?" Le dijo con un tono inexpresivo.

"Si lo pone de esa forma hasta suena ridículo" murmuró la niña.

El maestro suspiró y se agarró la nariz al escucharla "Es ridículo. Como sea" dijo fijándose en los más grandes de los cuatro "a ustedes no los conozco de ningún lado, y he tenido a varias de las clases de aquí" tomó un semblante serio "son de otra aldea ¿Verdad?"

"Sí" le contestó Orión con recelo "venimos del Santuario para los exámenes Chūnin."

"¿Santuario?" Repitió frunciendo el ceño "perdonenme pero jamás escuché de el."

"No sé extrañe" le dijo Aioria "no somos muy conocidos por aquí."

Iruka asintió "Supongo que solo puedo desearles buena suerte. Por cierto, mi nombre es Umino Iruka, y soy profesor en la academia." Les ofreció la mano.

Ambos la aceptaron, aunque el rubio seguía mirándolo con sospecha "Yo soy Orión y el es mi amigo Aioria"

"Es un placer que vengan a Konoha. Ya veo que conocieron a los Otosaka, pero no entiendo cómo" les dijo mientras les revolvía el pelo a los pequeños. De repente los miró molestos "¿No les intentaron hacer una broma verdad?"

"¿Que? ¡No! Para nada Iruka-sensei. Sabe que nunca intentariamos algo así" le dijo nervioso Hiroyuki, quien se rascaba la mejilla.

El profesor miró a los santos dudoso, ellos asintieron dándole entender que no hicieron nada.

"Bien" dijo "pero entiendan que me preocupe, ustedes han estado admirando a Mito por un tiempo."

"Sensei, sabe que nosotros no haríamos eso" sonrieron inocentemente "Mito-san ya logró la broma máxima, no sabríamos cómo hacerla mejor."

Iruka volvió a suspirar. 'No puedo creer lo que escucho' pensó. Ya era bastante malo que Konohamaru y sus amigos admiraran a su estudiante favorita, ahora otros más pequeños hacían lo mismo. No era que le molestara que haya gente que la admirara, es más, era un gran cambio a su situación, pero no le gustaba que imitaran sus bromas. Ya estaba agotado de ellas y agradecía que Kakashi la mantuviera ocupada por los últimos meses.

"Eh, disculpen pero ¿De quién hablan?" Preguntó Aioria algo perdido.

"Mito-san es la más grande bromista de toda Konoha" le respondió Hiroyuki. Apuntó con el pulgar derecho a su pecho "¡Algún día seré igual que ella!"

"¿Entonces también reprobarás el exámen de graduación tres veces?" Le preguntó burlonamente Iruka.

El pequeño se congeló al escucharlo mientras que los demás se reían. Orión no tanto porque le parecía que sabía sobre esta Mito.

"¿Qué hizo para que la admiraras tanto?" Le preguntó.

Hiroyuki intentó decírselo pero empezó a reirse. Al ver que su hermano no podía, Emiko decidió responderle.

"Pintó el monte de los Hokages de día." Dijo ella también riéndose.

Aioria se rió a carcajadas, Iruka se puso rojo de furia al recordar ese día. Orión se empezó a tentar al escucharlo. Finalmente estalló en risas.

"…no puedo creer…qué alguien… pudiera hacer algo así" dijo entre risas. Intentó calmarse "¡Ahora me van a decir que además lo hizo vistiendo naranja o algo así! Atena, necesitaba escuchar algo así."

"Pues…" Iruka de repente se puso incómodo.

El rubio lo miró embobado "...No."

"Sí."

Se quedó callado por un momento, después volvió a reír, ahora con mayor intensidad.

"Tan poco es tan gracioso" le dijo el chūnin intentando que la aldea no quede tan mal.

"¡Claro que lo es!" Dijo secándose la Grimas de risa "una chica vestida de naranja pudo pintar la cara de los Hokages a plena luz del día ¡¿Y me dices que no es tan gracioso?!"

De la nada frenó su risa y miró a Iruka como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo "Un momento… ¿Naranja?"

Iruka asintió "Eso es lo que normalmente usa. ¿La conoces?"

"¿Eh? No, perdone, debo haberla confundido" le dijo intentando hacerlo pasar como nada, aunque se veía un poco forzado "como sea, había otra razón por la que vinimos aquí" intentó cambiar la conversación.

Si bien le parecía extraño, Iruka le siguió el juego "¿Ah sí?"

"Quería ir a la armería Yao para afilar mi cuchillo para el exámen."

"¿La armería Yao eh? No es muy grande pero tienen muy buena calidad" le comentó Iruka.

Orión asintió "Por eso es que voy" refunfuñó "si me puede decir a qué dirección ir le agradecería Iruka-san."

"Un momento" lo interrumpió Aioria "¡Dijiste que sabías el camino!" Le dijo acusadoramente.

El rubio se encogió de hombros "Me quiero asegurar."

Aioria gruñó por lo bajo algo sobre "guías inútiles" pero nadie le hizo caso.

A pesar de que la actitud del rubio le parecía extraña, Iruka le dió las instrucciones para llegar. Por suerte para el enmascarado, el camino era el que recordaba. Dándole las gracias se fueron. Cuando vio que se fueron se dirigió a donde estuviera su alumna predilecta, quería cerciorarse de que estuviera lista.

De repente notó algo que lo llamó la atención. Al ver el agujero en la cerca el ceño le empezó a temblar.

'¿Por aquí te escapabas Mito?'

**...**

Por suerte la armería no estaba muy lejos, unas siete cuadras. El trayecto fue bastante tranquilo, aunque Orión se veía un poco intranquilo.

"Aioria nii-san ¿El Santuario es una aldea?"

Obviamente los niños iban a seguir preguntándoles, no le molestaba que lo hicieran, pero había preguntas que el santo de Leo no sabía cómo responder sin confundirlos.

"Algo así."

Obviamente los niños se quedaron confundidos con esa respuesta. Aioria chasqueó la lengua intentando encontrar una forma de explicarles.

"Nosotros también tomamos misiones y somos guerreros. Pero tenemos bastantes más restricciones."

Hiroyuki frunció el ceño "¿Cómo cuáles?"

Fue Orión el que le respondió "No somos mercenarios."

"¿Eh?" Preguntaron confundidos.

Rodó sus ojos al escucharlos "No hacemos las cosas por dinero. Los shinobis hacen misiones de distintos tipos para conseguir dinero, ayudar a la gente y también atacarla, todo por el dinero" el hubiera dicho matarla pero supuso que era mejor para los niños no decirlo.

"Aunque no todos los shinobis son así, muchos creen que lo que hacen es correcto y es por el bien de su aldea" dijo rápidamente Aioria al ver la molestia de los niños.

Al parecer funcionó, porque Emiko cambió el tema "¿Y otra restricción?"

Aioria se puso a pensar "Hmm, tenemos un límite de cuántos podemos ser guerreros. Sin ser guardias o aprendices por lo menos."

"¿Cuántos pueden llegar a ser?" Le preguntó curiosa.

"88."

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo pueden ser solo 88?!" Exclamó el pequeño.

Sintiendo una jaqueca venir, el rubio enmascarado se acarició la frente. Obvio que no sirvió de nada porque estaba tapada.

"Tenemos un límite y ya está ¿Está bien?" Les dijo cortante "ahora, si no les importa, tenemos que ir a la armería" y siguió caminando.

Los niños se callaron al escucharlo, creyendo que habían dicho algo malo. Iban a disculparse cuando Aioria les acarició la cabeza "No tienen que disculparse" les dijo sonriendo "solo está de mal humor. Venir aquí lo hace… diferente por decirlo así" les contó sudando mientras recordaba lo ocurrido con el recepcionista.

Los niños fruncieron el ceño, intentando buscar una razón por la que venir podría molestarle. Fue Emiko la que se dió cuenta.

"¿Es lo mismo por lo que se fue?" Le preguntó inocentemente.

Aioria miró tristemente la espalda del rubio que se alejaba "... Sí. Mejor no pregunten más."

Viendo que el ánimo de los pequeños se estaba arruinando, intentó animarlos con historias "¿Qué les parece si les cuento de un par de bromas que Orión hizo?"

Los niños lo miraron asombrados "¿Orión-san hace bromas?"

El tono que pusieron era de extrema sorpresa. Interiormente, Aioria se retorcía al escucharlos. No era la intención de ellos pero el tono hacia parecer que su amigo fuera un robot.

Dejando es de lado les respondió "Sí, estoy seguro de que un par pueden ser rival para las de Mito."

Los Otosaka inmediatamente le pidieron que les contara. Con una risa pequeña les contó algunas bromas que su amigo había hecho en los últimos años. El resto del camino estuvo lleno de historias y risas.

Por lo menos de parte de ellos. Orión seguía adelante.

Estaba confuso por lo que le habían contado. 'Mito. Viste de naranja. Hace bromas' se decía mentalmente una y otra vez. Si unos se fijaba en él de cerca habrían notado un leve temblor.

'¿Me descubrieron? No puede ser. No he hecho nada que diga que soy yo' miró discretamente a los niños. Sacudió la cabeza 'No puede estar trabajando para Jiji, son muy chicos.'

'Estoy siendo paranoico, no pueden haberse enterado tan rápido. Pero entonces ¿Por qué dijeron todo eso?' el muchacho intentaba encontrar una solución. Podía ser que hablaran de otra persona, no era necesariamente ella de quien hablaban. A menos que…

No. Definitivamente era otra persona de quién hablaban.

Suspiró. Este lugar lo estaba dejando al borde. Debería disculparse con los niños más tarde. Tambien con Aioria, el chico no se merecía la mitad de las cosas que le dijo. Recordó lo que su amigo le había dicho antes, lo de juzgarlos a todos. Siendo sincero creía que los niños eran bastante agradables si bien un poco metidos, pero bueno, eran niños, el también actuaba así a su edad.

Le costaba creer que estaba hablando bien de gente de Konoha. Una pequeña parte de él se encontraba disgustada con esto pero la dejó rápido de lado. No todos eran malos ahí, lo sabía bien, pero había algo oscuro dentro de él que quería negar esto y hacerlos sufrir a todos, enemigo o aliado. Estos pensamientos lo perturbaban. Sí, ya había pensado en algo así antes, pero era más joven y jamás habría pensado en atacar a sus amigos. Definitivamente la aldea lo estaba cambiando.

Movió los mechones que le caían en el rostro.

Un minuto después llegaron a la armería. Desde afuera no se veía como la gran cosa, una tienda de un solo piso, pared verde oliva como su remera, una puerta de madera y unos ventanales que mostraban algunas de las armas y objetos que vendían. Arriba de la puerta había un cartel que decía Armeria Yao.

"Muy bien chicos, el dueño es un señor algo viejo y bastante serio, así que traten de no de hacer nada que lo moleste" le dijo a sus compañeros "no queremos que nos eche ¿Entendido?"

"Dije ¿Entendido?"

Se dió vuelta y no vió a nadie.

"...¿Qué?"

Escuchó risas a su izquierda. Los castaños se estaban alejando por la calle mientras reían. Orión suspiró y los siguió hasta ponerse en frente de ellos. Pero ellos no lo vieron y siguieron caminando hasta que se chocaron con él. Emiko se cayó sobre su cola y los otros dos se quedaron aturdidos por un segundo.

Al ver al rubio frente a ellos Hiroyuki le preguntó "¿Por qué se frenó?"

El ojo derecho de Orión estaba temblando mientras apuntaba atrás de ellos. "Allá está la armería."

Los tres miraron para atrás, y luego a él. Para atrás, y luego a él. Soltaron un "Oooh" nervioso.

"Perdona que no nos dimos cuenta" se disculpó Aioria "les estaba contando de la vez que tiraste huevos por toda la casa de Argol y les gustó mucho y luego me pidieron más y olvidamos a donde íbamos y…"

Orión detuvo su parloteo cuando vió que no estaba respirando. Le dió una cahetada que le movió la cara a la derecha.

"¿Mejor?"

El castaño se acarició la mejilla "Gracias."

'¿Qué clase de amistad es esa?' Se preguntaron los hermanos mientras sudaban por la nuca.

"Bueno, espero que les hayas contado de mis mejores si es que les gustaron tanto" le dijo el rubio al castaño, que seguía acariciándose. "Como la vez que teñí tu pelo de rosa."

Aioria dejó de acariciarse y se puso pálido. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Orión directamente a los ojos "Prometiste no hablar de eso" dijo en un tono tembloroso.

"Ara, se me habrá escapado."

Escucharon la risa de los niños detrás de Aioria. El santo dorado soltó un suspiro y bajo la cabeza mientras largaba lágrimas de cocodrilo al ver su imagen destruida.

'¿Por qué me hace esto? Nunca es tan malo conmigo.'

El mas alto de los dos se rió por lo bajo al ver a su amigo. Puso su mano derecha sobre su pelo y se lo revolvió.

"Tranquilo" le dijo. Aioria levantó la vista y vió a su amigo "sonriendo", o lo más cercano a una sonrisa que se pueda con los ojos " no le van a decir nada a nadie."

Se acercó a Emiko, que todavía no se había levantado del piso, y la ayudó a levantarse.

"Después de todo, no querría tener que teñirles el pelo de rosa también" la "sonrisa" no abandonó su mirada, pero ahora había tomado un tono más amenazante. Temblando un poco asintieron.

La "sonrisa" perdió el tono y juntó las palmas de las manos en frente suyo.

"Muy bien" les dijo en tono alegre "¿En qué estaba?... ¡Ah sí! Fu-san."

Volvió sobre sus pasos y los demás lo siguieron. Soltaron un suspiro al verlo relajarse, mientras se preguntaban si era bipolar o qué.

Orión río por lo bajo al ver las reacciones de sus compañeros. Si era así de divertido siempre, entonces actuaría así cuando se moleste. Era mejor que estar enojado las veinticuatro horas por cualquier cosa de ahí.

Volvió a tomar un aire un poco serio y les explico de vuelta sobre el vendedor, está vez sí recibió una respuesta de parte de ellos.

Poniendo la mano sobre el picaporte, tomó un respiro y la abrió, una campana avisando su entrada. Esperaba encontrarse con la cara del shinobi veterano, pero lo que vió lo sorprendió.

"Ohayo~" se escuchó un canturreo de adentro.

El santo de plata se encontraba perturbado. En lugar del dueño se encontraba un joven de unos veintitantos con complexión delgada. Tenía pelo largo atado y un gran mechón que le caía por el lado izquierdo de la cara sin taparle el ojo. Iba vestido con una camisa color dorado con bordes blancos y un patrón de llamas en las mangas del mismo color, y vendas en los antebrazos. En aquel momento se encontraba con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa con su cabeza sobre ellos. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa boba que hacía que pareciera un niño.

Orión se volvió a fijar en el cartel y luego al tipo.

"Eh, hola" dijo inquieto "esta es la armería Yao ¿Verdad?"

"Claro. Mi nombre es Yao Ling."

'Ah, ya me acuerdo de él' pensó el rubio más tranquilo

"Orión" dijo ofreciéndole la mano "Esperaba que tú abuelo fuera a atendernos."

Ling aceptó el gesto "Ahora mismo está en una misión con su grupo de genins así que me dejó a cargo" de repente tomó un aire deprimido "pero no viene nadie."

"Ajá" le dijo el rubio sudando un poco "bueno, vine para comprar un par de cosas y para que me afilen el cuchillo."

Instantáneamente volvió su sonrisa boba y apareció frente a él. Ahora que estaba frente a ellos podían ver que su camisa estaba abierta y el patrón de llamas también estaba en la base. Abajo de la camisa tenía un cinturón con la banda de Konoha y vendas en el abdomen. Usaba unos pantalones blancos holgados y unas alpargatas negras.

Agarró la funda del cinturón y sacó el cuchillo para inspeccionarlo. Su sonrisa se volvió más normal y tomó una actitud un poco más profesional. Los demás se quedaron desconcertados ante su entusiasmo.

"Nunca creí que vería un Shinobi usando un cuchillo como este. Hoja de quince centímetros… un solo lado afilado y dientes de sierra en el otro" dijo entre murmullos "perdió parte del filo, no lo suficiente para que no corte…"

El rubio lo miraba expectante mientras los otros estaban asombrados ante su conocimiento. Aunque los niños se estaban haciendo una nota mental muy importante: Entre más raro, más inteligente parecían ser.

Ling guardó el cuchillo en su funda y miró al rubio "Debo decir que está bastante bien cuidada ¿Hace cuánto lo tienes?"

"Hace unos dos años y medio más o menos" le respondió con "mi sensei me lo regaló por conseguir mi Cloth."

"¿Hm, Cloth?" Preguntó extrañado el pelinegro.

Se tensó levemente al darse cuenta de lo que dicho "Mi rango" clarificó.

Ling asintió "¿Te volviste genin antes de tiempo?"

"Eh,¿Sí?" Le respondió confuso mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Viéndolo un poco incómodo Ling le sonrió "Sabes, esto podría valer unos 200 ryos" dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y una mirada algo codiciosa. Viendo que su cliente lo miró mal, lo miró con disculpa "Ya voy a afilarla, busquen algo que les pueda interesar."

Dicho esto se fue por una puerta que había detrás del escritorio. Viendo nada más para hacer, los niños agarraron a Aioria y se lo llevaron a la sección de armas a la izquierda. Orión en cambio se fue a la zona con las bolsas kunai.

Los niños miraban las estanterías con asombro, había katanas, ninjatos, bos y otros tipos de armas sobre estantes con bases. Las espadas iban juntas de forma horizontal y todas ocupaban dos bases, una para el arma en sí y otra para la funda, las armas más largas iban en otro estante sin bases y estaban puestas verticalmente. Los kunai, shuriken y papeles bomba iban todos en hilera y estaban colgados de la pared.

Aioria estaba atento y casi le da un ataque al verlos acercándose. Los agarró del pecho con los antebrazos y los levantó. Ellos forcejearon intentando liberarse. Era bastante gracioso verlos sacudiéndose en el aire.

"Vamos Aioria-san, déjenos agarrarlas" se quejó Hiroyuki.

"No, se van a cortar" le dijo firmemente.

"¡No lo haremos!"

"Sí lo harán."

"¡No!"

"Sí"

"¡No!"

Aioria suspiró irritado. Se dió vuelta y le habló al rubio.

"Oye, te agradecería que me ayudarás."

Orión no se dió vuelta y siguió inspeccionando las bolsas. El castaño esperó unos segundos, cuando siguió sin responder lo volvió a llamar.

"¡Hey! ¿No me ayudas?" Los hermanos seguían pataleando y él ya se estaba cansando.

Esta vez sí le respondió, pero no era lo que esperaba.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Aioria-sama, que rompe piedras con el dedo no puede con un par de niños?"

Ahora sólo se estaba burlando de él. '¿Qué hice para merecer esto?' pensó el santo dorado.

'¡Ja! Eso te pasa por burlarte de mí' pensó triunfante el rubio.

Siguió buscando una bolsa mientras los demás seguían forcejeando.

'Esta servirá' pensó mientras veía el precio de una bolsa. Gracias a Atena que los precios eran bastante normales. Con el precio de las manzanas ya esperaba que su dinero no serviría de nada. Aún así, decidió comprar dos para llevar todas sus pertenencias.

Viendo que se seguían peleándose decidió intervenir. Era gracioso al principio pero a la larga iba a perder la gracia. Peinando los mechones que le caían en la cara les dirigió la palabra.

"¡Niños! Sí no tocan nada les dejo estar cerca de las armas."

"¡¿En serio?!" Preguntaron emocionados.

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritó el castaño anonadado.

"En serio" agarró los brazos de Aioria y los liberó. Acto seguido los niños lo abrazaron. El les dió palmadas en los hombros un poco incómodo.

"Ya, ya. Ya pueden soltarme niños, no me van a dejar respirar."

Ellos soltaron una risita y lo dejaron. Mientras ellos miraban las armas, Aioria se acercó a él con una cara nerviosa.

"Tranquilo no les pasará nada" lo reconfortó.

"Ojalá tengas razón."

"Tranquila Mamá Aioria, tus cachorros van a resistir un rasguño."

El castaño le puso mala cara "¿Cuándo vas a dejar de molestarme?"

"Cuando dejes de darme razones para hacerlo. Además, tenías la edad de Hiroyuki cuando te volviste santo."

"Eso no significa que ellos también sean así" contestó el castaño antes de cruzarse de brazos y mirar hacia el costado "y no hay nada interesante en las armas."

Orión se rió por lo bajo, cierto, el código. Se había olvidado de el y lo adeptos que eran la mayoría del Santuario hacia este.

Empezó a mirar el lugar con nostalgia. El lugar no había cambiado durante los 7 años que se fue. Pero bueno, supuso que no había razón para que una armería cambiara.

'A menos que vendieran rifles, ese sí hubiera sido un cambio.'

Mirando para la derecha encontró algo que le llamó la atención. Una parte de la tienda estaba destinada a ropa, aunque no era simplemente ropa, estaba diseñada para shinobis.

Se acercó y miró entre los percheros. Una sobresalió ante sus ojos y la sacó. Era una sudadera con cierre, los brazos, hombros y capucha eran de color gris oscuro, el resto era del mismo color que su musculosa. La tela parecía ser abrigada y tenía bolsillos en el frente.

Mientras él estaba mirandola, Ling salió del cuarto de atrás. Buscándolo con la mirada lo encontró en los percheros y se le acercó. Viendo lo que tenía en brazos sonrió.

"¿Te gusta?" el rubio se dió vuelta sorprendido. Al entender lo que dijo asintió. La sonrisa del pelinegro creció "Está hecha para mantener el calor por la noche, pero podrás usarla durante el día sin problema. Aunque no es impermeable, así que la lluvia…" dejó al aire Ling.

"¿Me lo recomendarías para los exámenes Chūnin?"

Ling se rascó la barbilla pensativamente, había deducido que habían venido para el examen, pero no creyó que le iba a pedir información.

"No sabría decirte porque lo cambian cada vez" dijo lentamente "Sin embargo, es probable que alguna prueba dure más de un día, y no parece que vaya a llover así que… sí."

"No sabría decir si lo dices en serio o solo quieres que lo compre" bromeó Orión.

"¿Yo? Jamás ¿Cómo podría querer que mí negocio prospere?" dijo el pelinegro con el mismo tono.

El enmascarado rió por lo bajo, se peinó el mechón y lo miró directo.

"¿Cuánto cuesta?"

"Bueno… lo tenemos desde hace un par de semanas y no te servirá en la lluvia. Así que diría que saldría lo mismo que tú cuchillo-" se frenó al ver que el rubio lo miraba mal "unos 100 ryo"

"Guau, realmente no lo quieres más."

"No fue nuestra mejor compra" admitió.

Era realmente barato si lo comparaba a cuánto saldría en Grecia. Además de que, modestia aparte, no le quedaba nada mal.

"¿Desde cuándo una armería vende ropa?" Bromeó.

"Desde que creyeron que iban a vender más" le respondió un poco avergonzado, había sido su idea.

"¿Tienes raciones?"

"Cuántas quieras por 100."

Mientras lo consideraba, Ling notó que los hermanos se estaban acercando demasiado a una katana.

"Cuidado" los niños se frenaron y lo vieron acercarse "Las afilé esta mañana, si las tocan podrían cortarse."

Sabiamente los niños se alejaron un poco, aunque no lo suficiente como para que Aioria se relajara.

Hablando del castaño, luego de fijarse que Orión estaba concentrado en otra cosa, se acercó al vendedor y le habló en un susurro.

"Disculpa ¿Tienen tintura roja?"

"¿Hmm?" Lo miró extrañado el pelinegro. Se fijó en su pelo y notó sus puntas rojizas " Perdona pero no-"

"¿Escuché sobre algo rojo?" De repente sintieron una presencia oscura detrás de ellos. Dándose vuelta, vieron a Orión atrás de ellos, pero era diferente, su pelo caía en frente de su rostro y se podía distinguir círculos blancos donde deberían estar sus ojos.

Temblando Aioria le sonrió nervioso "¿Tintura roja? P-para nada, sabes que no haría-"

No pudo seguir hablando porque un puño conectó con su cara.

"¡¿En qué momento hablé de tintura imbécil?!" Gritó el rubio. Aioria cayó de bruces contra el suelo.

"Ayayayay" Aioria se frotó la nariz mientras cerraba los ojos del dolor "¡Déjame en paz! El rojo me queda bien" le espetó molesto.

"¡No, te ves como un idiota y un estúpido!"

"¡¿Cómo es eso diferente?!"

"¡Idiota por teñirte y estúpido por creer que eso va a cambiar algo!"

Mientras peleaban (gritaban), Ling los veía con un poco de sudor en la nuca. Cómo dueño debería detenerlos, pero algo en lo profundo de su alma le decía que era mejor que se quedará afuera del conflicto si quería salir con el cuerpo completo.

"¿Esto pasa seguido?" le preguntó a los niños que también estaban mirando.

"No lo sé, los conocimos hoy" le respondió Emiko.

"Pero ya es la segunda vez que lo regaña hoy ¿No?" Le preguntó su hermano.

La castaña se puso a pensar un poco "Creo que sí."

El vendedor siguió mirándolos, un poco nervioso. Parecían más problemáticos que Mito, y esa chica podía ser un dolor de culo cuando se decidía.

'Mientras no rompan nada' pensó. Lloró mentalmente al imaginarse a su abuelo y a su hermana volviendo solo para encontrarse con su tienda destrozada.

'Por favor no rompan nada.'

Mientras tanto, los dos santos seguían "peleándose" entre si.

"¡Solo quedas como un desesperado al teñirte!" Gritó el rubio. Se le notaba bastante enojado con Aioria.

"¡Está bien!¡Está bien! No compraré ningún tinte ¿Feliz?" Dijo Aioria ya exasperado.

"Mucho" le respondió de brazos cruzados.

Se dió vuelta y se acercó a Ling.

"Me llevo una bolsa, la sudadera y dos raciones."

Ling asintió "Esos serían 350 ryō más 100 por afilar el cuchillo."

Después de pagar, saludaron y se estaban por retirar cuando la puerta se abrió y entró alguien que los dejó congelados.

"Mou Ling-san, tendrías que ver al tipo que nos encontramos-ttebayo."

Enfrente de ellos había una rubia vestida de naranja, azul y verde, eso no era importante, pero su cara, su cara era algo bronceada, con ojos azules y bigotes en las mejillas. Era casi igual a la cara de Orión.

"Je, debiste encontraré con un participante del examen chūnin Mito" le respondió el pelinegro tranquilo.

Los santos seguían quietos pero Orión empezó a temblar.

'¡I-Imouto!'

...

**Bueno, fue un largo tiempo pero por fin publiqué el primer capítulo. Sinceramente me parece que este capítulo no es tan bueno comparándolo con los demas, aún así espero que lo puedan disfrutar.**

**Este**** es mi primer fic así que no se sorprendan si cometo errores de novato. Voy a estar encantado de escuchar lo que ustedes comenten y espero poder mejorar con su ayuda.**

**Si**** hay palabras que no comprenden o errores de gramática, por favor notifiquenmelo para que pueda arreglarlo. Siendo de Argentina me costó bastante encontrar las palabras neutras y es bastante probable que se me haya pasado algo por alto.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Pibes, bienvenidos de vuelta a esta historia. Ojalá que no se hayan olvidado de esto.** **Les**** quiero agradecer a los que siguieron esta historia, los que la pusieron en favoritos y los que comentaron, seran pocos pero realmente me hicieron el día.**

**CCSakuraforever: que bueno que te haya interesado, ojalá que me pueda mantener a la altura.**

**ronnylop: no sabés como me puso tu comentario amigo. Espero que la historia te siga gustando.**

**Además, por algo se empieza****. Seguramente**** ya se dieron cuenta, pero en esta historia va a haber muchas referencias, realmente intenté contenerme pero hay veces que me fue imposible. Aún así, intenté ponerlas de forma en que no se sientan tan forzadas y se mezclen con el mundo. Solo no se sorprendan si de repente empiezan a posar amenazadoramente.**

**Otra**** cosa importante, el tiempo de actualización va a ser variado, recién estoy por el capitulo 4 y ademas estoy reeditando los caps para que puedan quedar lo mejor posible.** **Sin**** mas que decir, disfruten.**

Capítulo 2

Mito había visto muchas cosas en su vida, buenas, malas, y raras. Se había podido graduar de la academia y convertirse en Genin, había sido traicionada por un profesor y luego casi fue asesinada, y había conocido a una chica muy agradable que resultó ser un chico con un gusto remarcable por los kimonos rosas. Estos días intentaba conseguir el primer puesto de lo último.

Primero, Kakashi-sensei llegó temprano. Bueno, no llegó tan tarde como siempre pero su excusa seguía igual de ridícula. Encima los mandó a casa sin entrenar.

Luego se encontraron a dos genins de Suna después de que Konohamaru chocara con uno con maquillaje en la cara que iba vestido en lo que parecía un disfraz de gato. Una pelea casi ocurrió cuando Sasuke le tiró una piedra para que el tipo no golpeara al nieto del Hokage (por qué estaba en el árbol donde estaban ellos y no hizo nada lo ignoraba).

Por suerte no ocurrió nada, aunque no fue de la mejor manera por la cual se arregló todo. Un Genin pelirrojo apareció, solo que estaba sujetado de las suelas a la parte de abajo de una rama, como un murciélago. Eso, su apariencia, el miedo de sus compañeros a él, y su falta de problema en matar a su compañero había dejado una impresión no muy agradable (cómo nadie se dió cuenta de que estaba ahí también era un misterio, en especial con la calabaza gigante que tenía en la espalda; aunque Mito se preguntaba más porque le recordaba a un mapache).

Después de esa presentación para nada enervante, el pelirrojo de nombre Sabaku no Gaara preguntó por el nombre de Sasuke. La rubia intentó presentarse solo para ser rechazada secamente. Luego de esa humillación enfrente de todos, descubrieron que el grupo había venido a participar a los exámenes.

Al otro día, Kakashi volvió a llamarlos a la mañana y volvió a llegar tarde. Pero esta vez era pasable. Al parecer los había presentado para los exámenes chūnin. Perfecto por ella, pero no sabía si Sakura podría aguantar.

Luego de que el equipo se retirara, Mito y su escuadrón de seguidores: Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon, se dirigieron a la tienda favorita (después de Ichiraku) de la rubia, la armería Yao.

Una vez allí se encontró con dos chicos de lo más raro, bueno, después de Haku y Gaara. Ninguno de los dos iba vestido como Shinobis y además de que se habían congelados al verla.

"¡Mito-san!" Exclamaron un par de niños a los que reconoció como otros de sus seguidores. Aunque estos no eran tan vocales sobre esto como el "Equipo Konohamaru".

"¡Hey! ¿Qué tal, Emiko, Hiroyuki?" Les saludó.

Se acercaron corriendo frente a ella "¡Tienes que ver esto Mito-san! ¡Aioria nii-san puede romper rocas enormes con un dedo!" Le gritó Emiko con estrellas en los ojos.

"Es imposible, nadie puede hacer eso" le contestó Konohamaru.

"Es cierto, yo lo ví" dijo Hiroyuki.

"Es imposible que uno de esos dos pudiera hacer algo así, no parecen muy fuertes" le espetó el niño de 10 años. "Seguro que Mito nee-chan los vencería."

Todo esto era ignorado por Mito que dejó de escuchar después de "romper rocas enormes con los dedos", para quedarselos viendo.

Era cierto que no parecían la gran cosa. Si bien no eran debiluchos por el hecho de que sus músculos estaban bien desarrollados cuando los vió (con motivo de análisis, a diferencia de sus compañeras), no parecían tener la fuerza para lograr eso. Aún así decidió no subestimarlos después de verlos mejor.

Eran altos, parecían un par de años más grandes que ella, la ropa que tenían le parecía bastante rara para ser shinobis aunque ella no era quién para decirlo, o al menos eso es lo que dicen todos.

Había tres cosas raras con ellos. Uno: no tenían un hitai-ate de su aldea. Dos: el rubio usaba máscara. Tres: desde que entró la veían shockeados.

Poniéndose incómoda con su mirada intentó iniciar una conversación.

"Eh, hola."

Genial, que grandes palabras. Ahora era más incómodo porque no respondieron.

"Este ¿Tengo algo en mi cara-ttebayo?" Preguntó rascándose la mejilla.

Eso pareció sacar al más bajo de su estupor.

"Tú… él… bigotes… niña…" aunque era solo para empezar a balbucear palabras sin sentido mirando entre su compañero y ella.

Okay, ésto se estaba saliendo de las manos. Ling decidió hacerse recordar y llamar la atención de los jóvenes.

"Disculpen ¿Hay algún problema?"

"¿Eh? No, no hay problema, no hay ningún problema, no, para nada" le respondió nervioso el castaño.

"¿Seguro?" Le preguntó algo preocupado. En realidad estaba preocupado por Mito, debía haber una razón para que actuarán de esa forma con ella cerca.

"Sí, claro ¿Por qué debería haber algún problema?" Para este punto estaba sudando un poco y no dejaba de ver a su compañero "En fin, debemos irnos. Gracias por atendernos."

Y con eso el rubio pareció despertar. Largo un murmullo que debía ser un gracias y se mandó a la puerta.

Lamentablemente fue detenido por sus otros dos compañeros.

"¿Orión-san, adónde va?"le preguntó inocentemente Emiko.

"Lo siento Emiko, pero nos tenemos que volver al hotel" les respondió Aioria al mismo tiempo que agarraba al rubio del hombro para que no se los llevara puestos.

"¡¿Eeeh?! ¡Pero Aioria nii-san ¿No se pueden quedar un poco más?"

"Lo siento, pero en serio tenemos que irnos" le dijo intentando apaciguarla "te puedes quedar con la chica. La conoces ¿Verdad?"

Emiko parecía reacia pero al final asintió de mala gana. Aioria le sonrió y le revolvió el pelo.

"No te preocupes, prometo que en otro momento jugaré con ustedes."

Emiko le sonrió y volvió a asentir. Habiendo resuelto todo, salieron de la tienda de la forma más normal que pudieron en su situación. Salieron corriendo.

Un silencio impregnó el lugar por unos segundos, pero fue roto por las risas del equipo Konohamaru.

"Hmm, supongo que los asustaste Mito" le dijo relajado Ling.

La rubia le sonrió y se rascó la nuca "¿Tu crees? Supongo que soy terrorífica." le respondió con un poco de orgullo.

"Así nunca conseguirás novio."

El orgullo se convirtió vergüenza mientras los pequeños se reían a expensas de ella.

**...**

De haber visto para afuera, los jóvenes de la tienda habrían visto como los santos se transformaban en estelas de polvo al salir corriendo a toda velocidad. El objetivo de esto: llegar al hotel antes de que el pánico los hiciera reaccionar de más enfrente de todos.

Una vez entraron saludaron rápidamente al recepcionista que apenas si podía distinguirlos, aunque no pensó mucho sobre ello porque trabajaba con ninjas todo el tiempo.

Cuando entraron a su cuarto Aioria se desplomó en el suelo mientras que Orión se sentó y trataron de recuperar el aliento mientras intentaban comprender lo que habían visto. Se quedaron callados por un tiempo hasta que uno rompió el silencio.

_"¡¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?!"_ Fue el grito de Aioria.

Orión siguió tirado sin poder responder, aunque se veía que no estaba tranquilo por la velocidad en que su pecho se levantaba y bajaba, pero si el castaño se dió cuenta no lo demostró.

_"Primero empiezas actuar extraño, y ahora una chica de nuestra edad aparece ¡Y es igual a tí!"_ Enumeró frustrado el santo dorado _"Encima nos deben seguir vigilando esos ninjas y-"_

Lo que fuera a decir fue interrumpido cuando empezó a escuchar que su compañero empezaba a respirar más rápido y fuerte al mismo tiempo que repetía algo por lo bajo. Solo una palabra salía de la mente del castaño.

'Mierda.'

Rápidamente se acercó a su amigo mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro e intentaba calmarlo.

_"Vamos, relájate Orión, concéntrate en mí, no hay porque ponerse así" _le dijo nervioso, sin darse cuenta de que le hablaba en griego, mientras lo sacudía un poco _"relaja tu respiración, no hay nadie que te pueda hacer nada."_

Lamentablemente era en vano, las palabras pasaban de largo y él seguía hiperventilando. Lo positivo era que por fin entendió lo que estaba murmurando, aunque no lo relajó.

"Mito, Mito, Mito" repetía sin cesar.

La mente de Aioria iba a mil, no era muy bueno en estas situaciones y necesitaba encontrar una solución rápido antes de que algo peor ocurriera.

Para su suerte, la salvación llegó cuando escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta y la voz de alguien del otro lado.

"¿Orión, Aioria, está todo bien ahí?" Les preguntó una voz profunda y serena.

Aioria abrió rápidamente la puerta y lanzó un fuerte suspiro al confirmar que el que estaba del otro lado era Saga.

"Saga, menos mal que estabas aquí" le respondió rápidamente "Necesito tu ayuda, empezó a hiperventilar cuando llegamos y-"

Otra vez se detuvo, esta vez porque el peli violeta se acercó a su pupilo.

"Orión" le dijo tranquilo mientras se agachaba y le agarraba gentilmente la cara por el lado derecho "Orión, escúchame, necesito que te relajes, aquí estás a salvo. Orión… ¡Orión!"

El rubio seguía sin hacer caso y murmurar mirando a la nada. Parecía que había sido todo en vano, y Aioria ya se había empezado a ponerse muy nervioso cuando Saga le susurró algo al oído que lo hizo reaccionar.

Inmediatamente el rubio lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, su total atención en el santo dorado quien le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Ya me puedes escuchar?" Orión asintió "Intenta tranquilizarte y respirar normal. Nadie quiere dañarte" Por unos minutos los tres se quedaron en total silencio mientras Saga lo ayudaba a volver a la normalidad.

Una vez que estaba lo suficientemente calmado, el rubio se lanzó contra el pecho de Saga mientras lo abrazaba. Fue una gran sorpresa para todos, incluso para el rubio. Rápidamente, Saga respondió con un abrazo propio mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

De repente giró la cabeza hacia Aioria y le habló con un tono muy lejano al paternal de hace poco.

"¿Qué pasó?"

Le contó todo lo ocurrido desde que salieron hasta la aparición de la niña en la armería en un tono nervioso. Podría haberse ahorrado algunos detalles, como la actitud de su amigo con el recepcionista y los niños, pero el tono de su superior le hizo creer que algo malo le iba a ocurrir si no le decía todo.

Cuando terminó, el rubio se había soltado de su maestro y sentado en el borde de su cama con la mirada al piso, como avergonzado por su reacción.

El susodicho maestro se veía con un rostro frío y algo culpable luego de escuchar todo.

"Esto es mí culpa, debí suponer que algo así podría llegar a pasar. Debí pensarlo más antes de dejarlos ir."

Aioria se puso nervioso al ver a su superior en ese ánimo e intentó consolarlo.

"Por favor Saga, nadie se podría haber imaginado que algo así podría ocurrir. Yo jamás me imaginé que vería a alguien idéntico a él."

El santo lo miró sorprendido "¿Tú no sabías de ella?"

"Eh, no ¿Debía?"

El peli violeta vió a su alumno que se había puesto algo tenso al escucharlos "Supongo que no."

Suspiró al ver el estado de todo, supuso que era momento salir en blanco.

"Debo asumir que nunca supiste nada de él de antes que viniera al Santuario ¿Verdad?"

Aioria asintió lentamente "Así es, de hecho creí que venía de Japón hasta que nos dieron esta misión."

Saga absorbió toda esta información en silencio hasta que decidió volver a hablar.

"Viendo el estado en que están las cosas, habrá que decirte la verdad. Shura ya sabrá de esto."

_"Pero sería mejor que hablemos en griego"_ ambos jóvenes asintieron, uno de los dos con menos intensidad.

El santo dorado largó un suspiro y se dirigió a su alumno _"¿Estás seguro de que no hay problema en contarle?"_

Orión asintió _"Es mejor que se entere ahora. Pero, ¿Podemos contarle la versión corta? No estoy en la mejor forma para recordar todo que digamos"_ intentó bromear horriblemente.

Aioria asintió y sonrió un poco _"Está bien, mientras pueda sacar la idea de lo que pasa, no me importa."_

**...**

Luego de escuchar el relato, el castaño solo podía pensar una cosa.

_"¿Qué carajo le ocurre a esta gente?"_

Saga y Orión lo miraron al escucharlo, aunque el rubio se lo veía más relajado después de haberle contado.

_"Eso es lo mismo que pensé yo cuando encontré a Orión"_ le dijo Saga con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados _"de eso son 7 años y aún no lo sé."_

_"Pero,¿Todos actuaban así?"_ Le preguntó a su amigo _"¿Es por eso que actúas así con todos?"_

_"No todos eran tan vocales. Los Yao e Ichiraku nos trataban bien, incluso el Hokage nos visitaba a veces pero aún así no hacía nada con la gente que nos trataba mal"_ le respondió Orión con un tono ligero _"la mayor parte de la gente no intentaban nada que los pudiera llevar a la cárcel, principalmente nos ignoraban y no nos dejaban comprar en sus tiendas." _

Pero pecar de negligente seguía siendo pecado, y nunca los podia perdonar.

_"Pero¿Cómo sobrevivían? ¿Qué comían? ¿Quién les daba ropa?"_ Balbuceó Aioria.

_"La ropa era de liquidación, la ropa que nadie más compraría de un puesto pequeño"_ le respondió con un tono más frío _"supongo que el viejo se habrá pasado por ahí y "convencido" al dueño de vendernos. Aunque no fué de mucha ayuda porque le ponía un precio altísimo._

_En cuanto a la comida, comíamos ramen"_ dijo con un tono simple.

_"¿Ramen?"_ Preguntó curioso.

Saga respondió_ "Fideos con caldo. Muy rico pero pésimo para la salud después de un tiempo."_

Aioria lo miró con una cara blanda _"¿Me estás diciendo que vivió a base de unos fideos que deberían haberlo matado por 6 años?"_

Orión se encogió de hombros_ "Yo tampoco sé cómo salí tan apuesto de esa."_

Los otros dos lo miraron con la cara en blanco aunque alegres porque se relajara lo suficiente como para bromear. A pesar de todo lo que contaba, había tomado tomado un tono algo nostálgico en su voz y se veía que aún con todo, no todos los recuerdos eran malos. Cayeron en silencio mientras el castaño procesaba todo lo que aprendió de su amigo.

_"Y yo pensaba que la tenía mal"_ bromeó.

No tuvo el impacto que debería haber tenido si las media sonrisas eran algo por lo que dejarse llevar.

_"Bueno… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?"_

"Nada debería cambiar" le respondió el peli violeta "a menos que no te sientas bien para los exámenes" le dijo a su alumno.

Este estaba nervioso con todo esto pero intentaba que no se notara, aunque su amigo pareció darse cuenta de que le aquejaba porque se puso a hablar.

_"Sí, ¿Pero qué hay de Mito?"_ Cuestionó _"¿Sí realmente es ella no deberíamos intentar algo para que se venga con nosotros?"_

_"Suponiendo que sea ella"_ le contrarrestó el santo dorado_ "me parece demasiado extraño que a la primera oportunidad se pudieran encontrar. Además de que todas las personas que se encontraron la conocían de alguna forma."_

_"Podrían ser coincidencia."_

_"Una o dos personas es algo, pero 7 personas que conocen a la misma persona en menos de dos horas es demasiado sospechoso."_

_"Tal vez, pero no creo que Hiroyuki o Emiko sean ninjas"_ dijo con un tono incrédulo el santo de leo _"y Mito actuaba muy perdida, no parecía saber quiénes éramos."_

_"Tú no pareces un miembro de la élite de un ejército internacional"_ le respondió Saga, lo que sacó un bufido indignado de Aioria_ "y en cuanto a Mito, según lo que cuenta Orión ella no era alguien con… las mayores luces que digamos."_

_"¿Realmente crees que pueda ser todo un acto?"_

El pelivioleta se calló al escuchar la pregunta y se quedó pensativo por un tiempo.

_"Si bien es muy sospechoso que nos descubrieran en tan poco tiempo, no podemos dejar pasar esto como si nada"_ respondió finalmente _"de ahora en más vamos a tener que estar más despiertos."_

Viendo al rubio le preguntó _"¿Quieres seguir con ésto?"_

El muchacho asintió sin mucha fuerza antes de responder _"No queda de otra, sería más sospechoso si de repente saliéramos de los exámenes._

_Además, tal vez Aioria tenga razón."_ Dijo esperanzado.

Su maestro lo miró por unos segundos para luego asentir con un suspiro_ "Bueno, le iré a informar a Shura sobre esto"_ dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

_"Y por si acaso"_ les dijo ganando su atención _"no salgan, no la caguen más."_

Ambos asintieron con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Una vez Saga se fué, Aioria volvió a cuestionar a su amigo _"¿De verdad crees que es ella?"_

Orión miró al suelo _"... No lo sé Aioria, es muy difícil que hubiera sobrevivido. Aún así, mi corazón no puede dejar de esperanzarse con que sea verdad."_

El castaño le dió unas palmaditas en la espalda _"Bueno, si resulta que es una espía, yo me encargaré de patearle el trasero a cada una de las personas en Konoha."_

El santo soltó un par de risas al escucharlo_ "Gracias."_

_"Tranquilo, no es nada; solo otro día en el ejército de Atena"_ dijo lo último con un tono bobo

Orión se rió más fuerte al escucharlo _"Debes… dejar de ver esa serie"_ dijo entre risas.

_"Logran su función si te hago reír"_ le respondió orgulloso con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La sonrisa perdió algo de fuerza cuando volvió a hablar _"Hay algo que no entiendo."_

El rubio lo miró extrañado _"¿Qué?"_

_"¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?"_

El rubio tomó una expresión suave al escuchar algo de dolor en su tono _"El Patriarca pidió que todo lo que tuviera que ver a este continente no fuera mencionado, así que no podía contarte mi historia. Sinceramente, le agradezco que lo haya hecho. Además, no me gusta hablar de esto. Igual que a ti no te gusta que te comparen con Aioros."_

Aioria asintió al escucharlo, feliz de que pudiera entender mejor a su amigo. Cuando se había enterado de todo esto se había sentido algo dolido con que no le hubiera dicho nada. ¿Pero ahora que lo escuchó? Comprendía que dejara todo a oscuras.

_"Claro que eso no excusa que te tiñas de rojo"_ dijo el rubio rompiendo el momento.

**...**

"¡Te tengo-¡Ah!"

Hiroyuki cayó de bruces con sus brazos enfrente de su cuerpo. Rápidamente se levantó y se dió la vuelta apuntando acusadoramente.

"¡Deja de escaparte Aioria-san!"

El castaño se encontraba sonriendo burlonamente al pequeño "Así no habría gracia. Hi-ro-chan~" canturreó mientras esquivaba a Emiko que había intentado agarrarlo por detrás.

La cara del niño se puso roja de furia al escuchar el apodo. Corrió hacia el santo y lanzó sus brazos por delante, solo para ser evadido con facilidad.

Orión los miraba desde afuera del área de juegos y negaba con la cabeza ante la actitud de su amigo.

Habían pasado un par de días desde lo ocurrido en la armería. Desde entonces no habían salido, pero Aioria dijo que no era muy saludable quedarse adentro por los cinco días hasta el examen así que decidió pasear por la aldea. Esto llevó a que el rubio tuviera que seguirlo a regañadientes para evitar que lo siguieran. No es que Aioria fuera incompetente, pero era mejor que el ilusionista lo ayudara a perder a los ninjas de vista. Lo siguió por la aldea con su sudadera nueva y la capucha puesta. Mejor no ser reconocido pensó. Al principio era muy incómodo guardar su cola de caballo, pero al final se decidió por guardarla dentro del abrigo. Entre esto y sus mechones alargados en su cara, realmente pensaba en que necesitaba un corte urgente. Lamentablemente la única persona que sabía cortar no se llevaba bien con él.

Cuando pasaban cerca de un parque al lado de la calle, se cruzaron de vuelta con los hermanos Otosaka que estaban deleitados de volver a encontrarlos. Después de un par de saludos y un comentario de Emiko sobre lo bien que le quedaba al rubia su nueva ropa, ganándose un risa ahogada de Aioria por supuesto (roba cunas le decía), fácilmente convencieron al santo dorado de jugar con ellos, teniendo en cuenta su promesa, pero con algunos cambios.

Como ambos querían convertirse en ninjas, pidieron jugar a las atrapadas pero serían ellos dos contra él. De cualquier forma uno se daba cuenta que pronto se volvió poco más que un juego, y ninguno de los involucrados se quejaba. Bueno, sin contar al enmascarado.

Se había quedado rezagado a las puertas del parque mientras meditaba lo ocurrido con anterioridad apoyado contra una de los pilares de la entrada. Cuando habían salido habían sentido como si alguien los siguiese, por lo que lanzó una ilusión para despistar a su perseguidor pero ya no sabía si este había logrado liberarse de esta y los vigilaba por culpa de no poder sentir su Cosmo. También cabe destacar que se quedó afuera porque las palabras de su maestro sobre los niños retumbaban en su cabeza. Cada tanto les lanzaba una mirada acusadora pero se desvanecía rápidamente al verlos jugar con su mejor amigo.

"Aquí estaban."

Se dió la vuelta al escuchar la voz, solo para lanzar un suspiro irritado al ver a Shura caminando hacia él. Toda su postura denotaba orgullo, haciendo que el rubio tomara una postura igual.

"¿Qué quieres?" Le dijo con tono de pocos amigos.

_"¿Sabías del tipo vigilandolos?"_ Preguntó mirando de reojo hacia una casa bastante alta.

El rubio lanzó un nuevo suspiro, así que sí los seguía.

_"Lo supuse."_

El peliverde asintió levemente con la mirada en Aioria, que todavía no lo había visto, esquivando a los pequeños.

_"Entonces estamos en una misión, siendo vigilados y están jugando"_ dijo con un resoplido.

_"Él está jugando, yo solo acompaño"_ se defendió.

_"Aún así, esa actitud no es propia de un-"_

_"Ya bastante mal la tiene. ¿No puedes dejarnos en paz?"_ Inquirió molesto. Quería decir "Por ti", pero quedaba implícito.

No pareció afectarle, aunque se tensó levemente sin que Orión lo notara. Se calló y lo miró por unos segundos antes de cruzarse de brazos. Hubiera sido cualquier otro tema y lo hubiera partido en dos. Pero al parecer seguía siendo algo duro para él.

_"Como sea. Saga me contó lo que pasó"_ Dijo mirándolo fijamente _"y me cuesta creer que estés bien con seguir con esto."_

Le devolvió una mirada sarcástica al escucharlo. Era obvio que no lo decía por preocupación.

_"¿Qué quieres?"_ Volvió a preguntar, esta vez con más fuerza.

El peliverde lo miró directo a los ojos con frialdad _"Quiero saber si estás dispuesto a dejarla de lado para completar la misión."_

Furia se esparció por su cuerpo al escucharlo. Sabía bien a lo que se refería y no podía tolerarlo.

_"¡Eres un-"_

Shura puso su mano enfrente suyo para decirle que se frenara _"No querrás llamar la atención, sigue ahí."_

Tomó un par de respiros mientras su cuerpo temblaba levemente. Su ira permanecía pero estaba lo suficientemente contenida.

_"No puedo creer que tengas los huevos de decirme eso"_ volvió a responderle al impasible santo _"jamás dejaría morir a alguien por simplemente terminar una misión."_

_"Sin embargo llegará el momento en que tendrás que hacerlo. Sí realmente crees eso serás débil para siempre."_

Vió rojo al escucharlo e hizo algo impensable. Se alejó del pilar y lanzó un puñetazo izquierdo hacia la cara de Shura, quien no se movió ni cambió su semblante. Sin embargo, el golpe nunca llegó. Una destello verde pasó desde su brazo hasta su rostro dejando cortes por el borde de su puño y un corte profundo en la mejilla de máscara, que llegaba a la piel.

_"Eso fue un tiro de advertencia"_ amenazó el peliverde mientras se volvía en sus pasos dejando un Orión con ojos desorbitados _"si quieres saber lo que es un golpe de verdad, compromete la misión"_ y dicho eso se marchó.

Se puso a temblar al verlo irse, pero no por miedo sino de rabia.

'¿Quién se cree ese maldito?' pensaba mientras caía de rodillas, sobándose la mano mientras veía sus cortes.

_'Un bueno para nada, eso es lo que es.'_

Se sobresaltó al escuchar esas palabras y miró para todos lados. Sacudió la cabeza al no ver a nadie. Probablemente se lo imaginó. Recordando su furia anterior, volvió a maldecir al santo dorado por todo lo alto y bajo del mundo.

_'Es un maldito arrogante. Hay que enseñarle a no meterse contigo.'_

Esta vez no se sobresaltó debido a su ira. Es más, se encontraba de acuerdo con la voz. Su juicio empezaba a nublarse y no notaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

_'No solo él. Todo este maldito lugar debería hacerlo.'_

Mientras temblaba empezó a sentir algo por su mano. Al verlo, se dió cuenta de que sangre brotaba de sus heridas. Perdió el control al notarlo.

Levantándose, lanzó un alarido y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el pilar en el que se había apoyado. El resultado fue la destrucción de la columna de madera y la caída de la parte de arriba de la entrada.

Jadeó un poco mientras miraba su puño, que se ensangrentó más al esparcir su sangre con el golpe.

_'No deberías confiar en nadie de aquí.'_

"¡Orión-san!" Escuchó por detrás.

Se dió vuelta y vió a los Otosaka correr a él desde el parque, solo para frenar al ver su mirada asesina sobre ellos. Retrocedieron un poco al estar bajo su mirada penetrante y se callaron. Pronto, Aioria llegó preguntándose qué les pasaba y por qué su amigo había tirado abajo la entrada. Al ver su mano ensangrentada, la preocupación creció en su rostro creció y corrió hacía él.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó mientras agarraba su mano y la inspeccionaba "¿Qué pasó?"

_'Te subestima.'_

Al escuchar eso apartó su mano de la suya mientras se la sobaba "No es nada" dijo en un tono brusco.

Era obvio que sí, pero antes de que el castaño pudiera decir algo, un Anbu apareció delante del rubio.

"Necesito que vengas conmigo" le dijo en un tono seco.

Molestia apareció en los ojos del santo al escucharlo "¿Y por qué debería seguirte?"

"Destrucción de propiedad pública."

Orión miró la entrada de vuelta y como si fuera la primera vez que se diera cuenta, sus ojos tomaron un tono anonadado.

'¿Hice eso?' miró su puño sorprendido, aunque no se sentía mal por hacerlo.

El Anbu estaba por agarrarlo del hombro pero Aioria se interpuso.

"¡Lamento lo que ocurrió!" dijo mientras se encorvaba "¡Por favor déjenos pagar por el daño!" El rubio lo miró sorprendido y molesto por disculparse.

El ninja se quedó sorprendido pero rápidamente contestó "Lamentablemente me lo tengo que llevar para que pague por los daños."

"¿Por lo menos puedo acompañarlos? ¿O mejor llamo a Saga?" insistió.

Karasu mordió sus labios de frustración ante su insistencia. Había encontrado la excusa perfecta para llevarse al enmascarado con el Hokage solo para que viniera este niño y le arruinara el plan.

"No es necesario. Cuando te conviertes en ninja ya eres mayor para tomar responsabilidad" retrucó.

"Pero… no somos ninjas."

Al notar su desliz, Karasu quería pegarse en la cabeza por haber hecho semejante error. Sin más razones para llevárselo, tuvo que dejarlos ir. Después tendría que informarle al Hokage.

"Pueden irse, pero deben pagar por el daño."

Orión estaba a Punto de quejarse pero fue agarrado del cuello por Aioria e inclinado.

"Pagaremos lo que sea."

Al final tuvieron que pagar 1000 ryō y luego marcharon de vuelta al hotel. La experiencia con los hermanos terminó en un tono agridulce, aunque Aioria volvió a prometerles de encontrarse de vuelta.

Una vez ahí, el rubio recibió una gran reprimenda de parte de su maestro. Durante toda la charla lo único que podía hacer era apretar fuertemente los puños.

**...**

"Quiero hablar contigo."

Shura miró al santo de Géminis desde su cama. Se encontraba cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó mirando al techo mientras reposaba.

"¿Por qué lo enfureciste?"

Al ver que no había forma de hablar con rodeos decidió sincerarse "Quería saber qué tan comprometido estaba."

"Diciéndole que va tener que matar a Mito. Sí, veo cómo eso funciona" dijo más que enojado.

Shura notó el tono y decidió jugársela a lo seguro "No pensé que fuera a romper nada."

"¡Ese es el problema, tu no piensas!" farfulló molesto haciendo que el peliverde se achicara al escucharlo tan enojado. Nada bueno salía cuando se enojaba.

El pelivioleta largo un suspiro mientras cubría su boca con sus manos.

"Perdón, me dejé llevar."

"Está bien" respondió sumiso "me pasé."

"Solo, no hagas nada estúpido hasta el examen. Orión es el líder hasta el final de las pruebas. Y sin matar a nadie de Konoha."

Quería quejarse por eso, decir todo lo que quería sobre el rubio. Pero Saga era más fuerte que él, y por ser débil debía seguirlo. Él solo era una herramienta de Saga para cumplir su voluntad.

Ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo cuando estén en el examen.

**...**

Los días siguientes no fueron la gran cosa, se quedaron mayormente en el hotel. Siempre que tuviera que salir, el rubio siempre iba con su sudadera puesta, sin importar el clima.

Ahí pudieron conocer a algunos de los participantes que se hospedaban, aunque la mayoría eran descartados rápidamente a excepción de algunos como el pelirrojo de la calabaza.

En ocasiones el castaño salía a jugar con Emiko y Hiroyuki, pero el rubio se quedaba siempre en el hotel a partir del incidente en el tercer día.

Al llegar el quinto día todo estaba listo. Nuestro rubio protagonista se encontraba revisando su inventario en su cama con su maestro al lado.

"¿Ya empacaste todo?"

"Sí."

"¿Raciones?"

"Sí."

"¿Cuchillo?"

"Sí" dijo con un tono exasperado.

"¿Cepillo de dientes?"

"¡Sí! Espera,¿Qué dijiste?"

Miró a su maestro quién tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ja. Ja. ¿Empacaste tu sentido del humor sensei?" le dijo secamente.

"Vamos, no puedes estar tenso para el examen."

"Me sorprende que digas eso con lo que puede estar en juego."

"Es justo por lo que lo digo" le respondió sorprendiendo al ojiazul "si estás muy tenso con ella cerca podrías levantar más sospechas" continuó mientras se sentaba en la cama de Aioria, quién se había ido hace unos minutos a petición de Saga.

"Supongo…" respondió inseguro, como con todo lo relacionado con Mito últimamente.

Cayeron en un silencio incómodo por unos segundos segundos hasta que Orión carraspeó. Esta era una de las pocas cosas que habían cambiado. Si bien ellos no tenían la comunicación que solían tener hace unos años, hasta entonces nunca habían tenido ningún problema con el silencio. Sin embargo, el abrazo inesperado había hecho que Orión se sintiera avergonzado cuando estaba solo con su maestro, y el incidente solo empeoraba todo.

"Sensei…" le dijo con voz apagada al mismo tiempo que dejaba las armas y raciones en la cama.

De repente notó un cambio en el aire, mirando a su alrededor vió como la habitación se convertía en una vacío negro para poder hablar con privacidad.

"¿Ajá?"

"Perdón por abrazarte… y romper la entrada" dijo con la cabeza gacha y sin mirar a su maestro "no se que me pasó, desde que vinimos, yo-"

"Está bien, comprendo que todo esto es bastante difícil de vivir. Ya hablé con Shura y aceptó que seas el líder."

El rubio asintió, aunque no creía que el peliverde lo haya aceptado "Está bien" se levantó y fue donde se suponía estaba el placar en busca de su sudadera. Entendiendo la indirecta, Saga deshizo la ilusión. Antes de abrirlo dió vuelta la cabeza "Gracias" acto seguido la agarró, abrió el cierre y se la puso con la capucha.

Le sonrió levemente y le respondió "No hay de que" estaban a punto de salir cuando Saga dijo algo que lo heló.

"Cuando tengas algo que decirme no dudes. No hay secretos entre nosotros ¿Verdad?"

El rubio se dió vuelta, su maestro lo miraba con una sonrisa que le hizo querer hablar.

_'Te abandonó. No debes confiar en él.'_

Asintió con sus ojos cerrados, intentando que una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos se viera.

"Verdad" dicho esto abrió la puerta del cuarto.

"Y Orión" le dijo llamando su atención "gracias por abrazarme, y por todo de hecho. Me recordó a cuando te conocí."

El rubio lo miró con los ojos algo abiertos para luego darse vuelta y asentir lentamente otra vez.

Una vez terminaron, fueron abajo donde lo otros dos los esperaban. Después de una reprimenda de Shura por llegar tarde, partieron dejando al santo de Géminis solo.

Volvió a su cuarto tranquilo, en el exterior. Una vez entró, se acercó a la pared enfrente a su cama, se le quedó mirando por unos segundos y de la nada la golpeó con fuerza. Temblaba violentamente y su respiración se entrecortaba, una mirada de furia en su rostro.

'Más vale que no le hayamos hecho nada' pensó irritado y rabioso, como si estuviera esperando una respuesta.

Lo peor es que sí la tuvo.

**'¿Pero no sería irónico?'**

**...**

A las 2:30 se encontraban frente a las puertas del primer examen, habían tenido un pequeño contratiempo en el anterior piso por un grupo de genins que se interponían en el camino por una ilusión que habían puesto en uno de los cuartos. Ellos rápidamente se dieron cuenta pero aún así fueron detenidos cuando se iban hacia las escaleras por unos minutos por unos chicos que se parecían DEMASIADO a Izumo y Kotetsu que no los querían dejar pasar. Después de "convencerlos" (amenazarlos con revelar las ilusiones) los dejaron pasar para la confusión de muchos de los genins.

Orión suspiró al acercarse a la puerta "¿Todos están listos, verdad? Estamos a punto de entrar en un examen con ninjas."

Shura lanzó un bufido indignado.

El rubio decidió ignorarlo y abrió la puerta. Lo primero que pudieron ver al entrar era la mirada fría y fulminante de los demás. Si esto se suponía que era un acto de intimidación, no los impresionó mucho.

"¿Qué te dije?" dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa con suficiencia.

"Está bien, me equivoqué" respondió algo irritado el rubio.

Se posicionaron a un costado del aula, los genins seguían mirándolos pero ellos hacían caso omiso. Estaban inspeccionando a la competencia, y no parecían la gran cosa si sus intentos eran algo por lo que dejarse llevar. Los únicos que no parecían mirarlos mal eran los más jóvenes.

"Entonces el único amenazante es el pelirrojo, esto saldrá bien" dijo el santo de Capricornio en un tono bajo, aunque lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos los escucharán, ganándose más odio.

Mientras Orión se frotaba la máscara con exasperación, Aioria intentó relajar el clima "Bueno, no sabemos nada de ellos Shura, probablemente nos terminen sorprendiendo" dijo a pesar de que sabía que seguramente sería lo contrario.

Al parecer funcionó un poco porque la gente los veía con menor ferocidad y decidieron volver a su actitud anterior. Excepto por un grupo selecto.

Varios de ellos ya los conocían, el equipo de Suna del pelirrojo, un equipo de Konoha bastante singular: un chico que parecía ser ciego, pero con un porte arrogante que le recordó a Orión de Shura; una chica que iba vestida con un estilo chino y con el pelo atado en dos moños como si fueran orejas de panda, y por último, un chico de cabello negro cortado en forma de tazón, cejas gigantes y un traje de cuerpo completo verde que hizo que Aioria se sintiera sucio por usar uno.

Todos ellos los observaban pero no había nada que llamara atención de eso, simplemente estaban viendo a los imbéciles que se burlaron de todos los participantes. Pero había alguien más que los veía.

Estaba en la pared enfrentada, apoyado a esta junto a sus compañeros quienes les habían dejado de prestar atención. En su mirada se podía ver el interés que tenía en este nuevo grupo, más allá de la mera sorpresa y/o molestia del resto. Sus ojos demostraban un intento de análisis de estos nuevos enemigos sin hitai-ate.

La verdad es que no sabían si era hombre o mujer, su ropa era poco reveladora. Llevaba un traje completo negro que cubría todo el cuerpo, una armadura de cuero negro encima que cubría hasta la cintura con hombreras de metal, un cinturón de tela blanca justo debajo de la armadura, su hitai-ate se encontraba en su hombro derecho y era de tela negra, guantes negros sin dedos con láminas de metal en distintas partes y usaba botas por encima de sus pantalones. Lo que evitaba que se dieran cuenta de que sexo era, eran el hecho de que usaba una capucha negra y una máscara blanca atada con cuerdas largas; con abertura en la boca de forma fruncida , con un bigote y cejas negras pintadas, debajo de los ojos y hasta los costados de la máscara estaban pintados de rojo. Lo único que se podía saber, igual que con Orión, era el color de sus ojos, un negro profundo.

Cuando lo notaron, el equipo tuvo distintas reacciones. Shura se vió algo más interesado (aunque sea solo por su diseño de personaje), Aioria lo vió divertido al encontrar otro enmascarado, mientras que el rubio le saludó despreocupado, quien no demostró alguna emoción.

"Muy bien, el nuevo Orión es interesante" dijo el peliverde, esta vez sí en voz baja.

"¿Crees que es chico o chica?" Preguntó Aioria, Shura se agachó de hombros y Orión se quedó mirando al ninja.

"Creo que es chica" dijo finalmente. Sus compañeros lo miraron confundidos.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Cuestionó Shura. El santo de plata se encogió de hombros y el peliverde resopló.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos quince minutos, el ninja los había dejado de ver hace tiempo y el resto parecía haber olvidado lo que el santo dorado había dicho.

De repente lad puertas se abrieron llamando la atención de todos. De ellas apareció un equipo que los santos venían esperando con tensión.

Sakura tragó saliva al ver todas las miradas de los adultos "¿Soy solo yo, o hay más gente de la que imaginaba?". Era verdad, el aula estaba atiborrada.

Sasuke estaba a punto de contestarle pero de repente alguien gritó su nombre por atrás y saltó a su espalda irritandolo.

"Bueno, ya sabemos quiénes son los novatos" comentó Shura al ver a los tres grupos de genins juntarse y hablar, de una manera muy alta debo añadir.

El resto de la sala parecía estar de acuerdo si las miradas frías que les enviaban era una señal. Incluso el enmascarado había puesto su cara contra su mano.

"El del perro no me gusta" dijo el castaño.

El peliverde resopló divertido mientras que Orión soltaba una risa baja "Me pregunto por qué será."

"No lo sé."

"Déjame adivinar. ¿Tiene que ver con que no te bañas?"

Aioria lo miró confundido "¿Qué? ¿A qué te refie…Oh, ya veo lo que hiciste" dijo algo rojo al ver a sus compañeros riéndose de su inocencia.

Después de reír un poco, Shura le habló a Orión.

"Entonces, ¿Esa es Mito?" le preguntó, a lo que él asintió " se ve… extraña."

Y eso era un cumplido. La primera vez que la vió no se fijó mucho en ella por el shock, pero ahora que la veía detenidamente pudo darse cuenta del horror estilístico que se hacía pasar por ropa. Llevaba un mono naranja con hombros, bordes y los costados del cierre azules y cuello alto blanco. En el brazo izquierdo tenía un símbolo de remolino blanco. Tenía unos pantalones naranjas con unas vendas en el muslo derecho, probablemente para una bolsa de kunais, y sandalias azules. Su cara era parecida a la del rubio pero esta era más redonda, además de llevar el pelo atado en un par de coletas que llegaban a la altura de las patillas y con tres mechones cayendole en la cara, dos en los costados y el último en medio de los ojos. Usaba su hitai-ate en la frente y, para coronar el postre, una bufanda a rayas verdes y amarillas.

Ella era la que hablaba más fuerte de todos y no paraba de retar al chico del perro ("cariñosamente" apodado Aliento de perro) con que iba a ganar. Por suerte para ellos, un tipo con anteojos y el enmascarado decidieron acercarse a ayudarlos antes de que siguieran haciendo el ridículo.

"Callense" les dijo con voz femenina el encapuchado que había llegado antes.

Kiba estaba por ponerlo en su lugar cuando un grito lo hizo frenarse.

"¡Lan Fan!" Gritó Mito al mismo tiempo que saltaba encima suyo con los brazos abiertos, efectivamente arruinando el aura que salía de ella.

"Entonces sí era chica" dijo Aioria.

"No me imaginé que fuera ella" dijo el rubio con los ojos algo abiertos, aunque cambió a un tono algo divertido al ver a la rubia intentar abrazarla mientras la otra la mantenía alejada y le pegaba en la cabeza para que se relajara.

"¿La conoces?" Preguntó intrigado el griego.

"Una amiga" respondió. Ahora entendía por qué los había estado observando, Ling le habrá contado sobre ellos.

Se sentía algo nervioso cerca de ellas. A pesar de su charla a la mañana, no podía evitar estar un poco tenso y cuestionarse todo lo que pasaba.

Dejó de prestar atención cuando el tipo de antes logró calmar a los genins. Se quedaron hablando durante un tiempo pero el se quedó pensando en otra cosa hasta que Aioria le tocó el hombro para llamarle la atención. Giró la cabeza y el otro señaló al grupo y dijo

"Puede que tengan información de nosotros."

Al parecer el chico del pelo gris había participado ya siete veces, y a través de los años había desarrollado unas tarjetas que le daban información de los participantes del examen. No estaban preocupados porque tuvieran información vital sobre ellos, pero aún así valía la pena saber si alguien les pondría el ojo.

El chico de pelo negro, Sasuke si habían escuchado bien, había pedido información sobre el chico del traje verde y el pelirrojo. Al parecer se llamaban Lee y Gaara.

"¿Algo más? Preguntó Kabuto a los novatos. Sasuke estaba por decirle que no cuando su compañera saltó delante de él.

"¡Yo! ¡Yo!" Dijo infantilmente mientras levantaba la mano, para luego apuntar hacia los santos "quiero saber de esos tipos, los raros que te conté" dijo esto último a Lan Fan que asintió. El trío carraspeó al escucharla.

El peligris asintió y envío chakra a tres cartas. En ellas aparecieron sus rostros.

"Sus nombres son Shura, Aioria y Orión." dijo apuntando respectivamente "No tengo mucho sobre ellos, tienen edades diferentes y…" frunció el ceño al leer.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Mito.

"Su aldea no figura." esto hizo que todos se quedarán extrañados, no había shinobis que no pertenecieran a alguna aldea.

"Eso explica porque se visten raro" dijo la rubia.

Shura refunfuñó al escucharla "Como si tú fueras alguien para decirnos eso."

Pareciera que volvió a hablar muy alto porque la rubia estalló de rabia y se le acercó.

"¡¿Quieres decirme algo?! ¡¿Eh?!" Le gritó al escucharlo mientras Lan Fan la agarraba por las axilas y Sakura gritaba internamente.

"Perdón perdón perdón" estaba disculpándose la pelirrosa mientras se inclinaba repetidamente '¡No necesitamos enemigos, ¡¿Que demonios le pasa a esta chica?!'

"Me escuchaste b-" estaba diciendo Shura pero el rubio le tapó la boca al mismo tiempo que la kunoichi hacia lo mismo con la rubia.

"Perdón por la molestia, le tocó el orgullo" se disculpó Orión mientras que el peliverde tomaba una mirada asesina.

"Tendría que decir lo mismo, ella es muy idiota" le respondió secamente mientras que Mito también tomaba esa mirada.

Ambos encapuchados asintieron levemente y empujaron a sus compañeros.

"Shura, se que estás a punto de matarme" dijo tranquilo "pero espera a que empiece el examen, y te podrás desquitar con algo" lo vió y se dió cuenta que no era suficiente "o alguien" después de unos segundos, Shura se relajó y se soltó de su compañero.

"No debiste hacer eso" le espetó la encapuchada mientras se la llevaba.

"Pfft, por favor, como si pudieran hacerme algo a mí" le respondió.

"Pero tiene razón" le dijo Kabuto mientras se ajustaba los lentes "hay mucha gente aquí que harán lo que sea por convertirse en Chūnin, en especial a una novata. Normalmente ellos no duran más allá del primer examen antes de salir."

Mito se quedó en silencio, agachó la cabeza y empezó a temblar, el pelo le tapaba los ojos. Lan Fan la soltó y volvió con su equipo.

'Pobre, debe haberle pegado' pensó Sakura mientras se acercaba a su compañera 'es tan raro verla así, normalmente no le afecta nada.'

"¡Escúchenme ustedes!" gritó Mito a la multitud, paralizando a sus excompañeros de clase "¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Mito, y seré la única que se convertirá en Chūnin!"

La mayoría de los participantes se enfurecieron al escucharla, los novatos se quedaron estupefactos excepto Sasuke que tenía una pequeña sonrisa, y otros simplemente la ignoraron.

"Ya empiezo a ver la relación" murmuró Shura mientras su compañero de plata golpeaba su máscara con su palma "puede que la mate si nadie lo hace antes."

'Se parece más a ti que a mí' pensaba el rubio recordando su entrada.

'Espero que esté bromeando' pensó Aioria preocupado.

"Idiota idiota idiota idiota" susurraba Lan Fan agachada mineras una nube negras aparecía arriba de ella. Sus compañeros la veían con una gota de sudor.

Solo un grupo actuó diferente al resto.

"¿Escucharon lo que dijo sobre nuestra aldea?"

"Sí, lo escuché."

"Deberíamos enseñarles a no subestimarnos."

Kabuto se puso en posición de combate cuando sintió alguien acercándose. De repente, un tipo vendado apareció frente suyo y le lanzó un puñetazo. El golpe nunca llegó, haciendo que el peligris y los novatos, que estaban cerca, se relajaran. Pero no duró mucho porque de repente sus anteojos se partieron y empezó a vomitar mientras que le sangraban los oídos.

'¿E-en qué momento?' pensaba Kabuto mientras veía de reojo al equipo de Oto. Mito se le acercó intentando ayudarlo.

"Para la próxima sabrán que no deben subestimar a Otogakure" le dijo el tipo vendado. Podría haber intentado algo más si no hubiera sido por la voz nueva.

"¡Muy bien gusanos, calmense y presten atención!" Bramó un hombre vestido de negro y con cicatrices en la cara, alrededor suyo había varios ninjas vestidos de la misma forma "¡Hasta que termine el primer examen seré su censor! ¡Mí nombre es Morino Ibiki, su torturador por esta prueba!" Dijo con una sonrisa afilada al final.

Más que bajara la tensión, la aparición del censor hizo que los participantes se pusieran más nerviosos al ver su sonrisa.

"Genins de Otogakure ¿Me quieren explicar qué demonios están haciendo? ¿Quieren que los expulse antes de que empiece el examen?"

"Lo siento, es nuestra primera vez. Estamos… emocionados" se excusó el vendado, que aparentaba ser el líder.

"Pues relájese de otra forma, durante este examen no podrán atacar ni matar a nadie a menos que quieran que los eche" dijo amenazante a todos.

"Tch, sin violencia" refunfuñó el otro ninja de Oro "que aburrido."

"Amén" murmuró Shura ganándose un codazo de Aioria.

"Muy bien, vengan a presentar sus solicitudes. Les entregaremos un número que será donde se sentarán" les ordenó "el examen escrito empezará una vez que todos estén sentados."

Todos asintieron excepto por cuatro individuos.

'... ¿Eh?'

**...**

Aioria podría estar mejor. Podría estar jugando con Hiroyuki y Emiko, o entrenando, o buscando un tinte rojo. ¡Incluso podría estar buscando la Cloth de su hermano!

En cambio, se encontraba aquí, en una clase rodeado de ninjas haciendo un examen para conseguir un rango que él no quería. Y no era como si las preguntas fueran simples ¡Oh no! ¡Eran preguntas que a un licenciado en física le costaría responder!

Se le torció el ojo al escuchar un ladrido a su izquierda.

"Bien hecho Akamaru" susurró Kiba.

Porque claro, tenía que hacer el examen al lado del imbécil que huele a perro, que encima se estaba copiando.

Suspiró mientras buscaba discretamente a sus compañeros en la sala. Cuando empezó el exámen intentaron darles asientos separados entre los distintos equipos para evitar las trampas. Fueron divididos en tres columnas con cuatro asientos por hilera. Él y Shura se encontraban en la columna de en medio, el peliverde estaba a tres filas delante suyo y en medio mientras que él era el segundo a la derecha, y el rubio estaba en la fila de la derecha dos filas atrás y al borde por la izquierda.

Las reglas eran simples, tenías diez puntos desde el principio, cada respuesta incorrecta era un punto menos y si te atrapaban copiando te restaban dos. Este sistema no funcionaba por el simple hecho de que: a) las preguntas eran muy complicadas y b) el tipo al lado suyo estaba copiando y nadie decía nada.

Habían pasado 20 minutos desde que el examen empezó y todavía no sabía qué hacer, no es que fuera estúpido pero él se dedicaba a otro tipos de cosas, sin contar que su japonés no era del todo bueno, especialmente escribiendo, y no hablemos de Shura. Curiosamente para un tipo con nombre japonés, su nivel en el idioma era bastante promedio. Te podía hablar sin quedar como un idiota pero a partir de ahí, era un caso perdido.

Estaba pensando en resignarse y robar cuando sintió un pequeño golpe en su brazo. Mirando al costado, vió una bolita de papel que abrió. Adentro estaba lo que reconoció como la letra de su amigo ocupando casi todo el papel.

_¿Sabes lo que el examen significa?_

Agradeció que lo hubiera escrito en griego y, después de pensarlo un poco, rápidamente borró y escribió una respuesta.

_Supongo que hay que copiarse._

Era la solución más lógica, no había otra razón para que el sistema fuera tan fallido. La devolvió de un tiro imperceptible. Tuvo que esperar poco para conseguir una respuesta.

_Y no puedes leer ¿Verdad? Se que Shura no._

Mirando para su izquierda, tuvo una idea.

_Voy a robar la prueba. ¿Puedes escribir algo en japonés por mí?_

Esperó unos segundos para recibir la respuesta.

_Claro._

Kiba estaba contento, con la ayuda de Akamaru se había podido copiar de 8 preguntas, la décima no iba a ser ningún problema y pondría a Mito en su lugar.

Idiota, insultandolo por oler a perro. ¡Por lo menos él no reprobó tres veces!

De repente, vió algo que lo dejó atónito. Las palabras de su examen empezaron a desaparecer. En medio del pánico empezó a ver para todos lados, lo que atrajo la atención de de un censor. Carraspeando, llamó la atención del Inuzuka que se puso blanco como una hoja. Volviendo en sí, vió un pequeño pedazo de papel con algo escrito.

"Mejor suerte la próxima Aliento de perro" al lado de una carita de león con la lengua afuera.

Esto lo puso furioso pero se tranquilizó recordando que lo podían echar si hacía alguna estupidez. Rápidamente se puso a volver a escribir las respuestas en la nuevas hojas. Nunca notó al castaño a su lado con un examen con la letra idéntica a la suya.

**...**

'Esperemos que Aliento de perro haya copiado bien' pensó el rubio vigilando a su amigo. Miró a Shura un par de filas adelante, se veía tranquilo. Seguro ya se había robado su prueba.

Un sonido seco llamó su atención a la izquierda del peliverde. Un kunai, lanzado por Ibiki, había alcanzado el examen del tipo de al lado de Shura.

"¡Te hemos visto copiarte tres veces! ¡Estás eliminado!" Vociferó mientras que dos censores se llevaban a rastras al genin mientras esté forcejeaba y gritaba que era mentira.

Eso no le importaba, lo que pasaba delante del genin sí.

Mito.

Se veía aterrada, temblaba y tenía una cara de pánico impresionante. Al parecer no pudo responder ni copiarse y ahora no se atrevería a intentarlo. Nunca fue muy buena con los números.

Frunció el ceño y miró de vuelta hacia su prueba. El nivel de imitación era muy bueno. Demasiado. Mirándola de vuelta, pudo ver qué se estaba agarrando la cabeza sin idea de qué hacer. Miró de vuelta a su prueba.

Tal vez...

De repente una bola de papel apareció frente a él. Abriéndola, se dió cuenta de que no era la que él había hecho, por lo bien cortada que estaba. El mensaje era corto.

No lo hagas.

No tuvo que preguntarse quién fue.

**...**

Rubio idiota. No ayudas a una posible espía que puede estar vigilandote.

Estos eran los pensamientos de Shura al ver a su compañero. Cómo es que él era el del sentido común cuando tendría que ser el rubio era ridículo. Aunque debía darle sus méritos a la aldea. El nivel de realismo puesto para engañar al rubio era impresionante. Solo vió otro trabajo de ese nivel, hace cinco años…

Chistó para concentrarse, eso no importaba en ese momento. Lo importante era evitar las sospechas y robar este ridículo examen. Porque sí, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo no podía leerlo. Más humillante aún era que el santo de plata podía, aunque no podía evitarse que el japonés leyera japonés, aumentando más su frustración. "¿Están listos?" Pfft ¿Con quién creía que hablaba? Él era Shura de Capricornio, uno de los santos dorados más fuertes que había. Que ese niño viniera y lo tratara como si fuera un cualquiera era inadmisible. Lamentablemente Saga lo había ordenado.

Más vale que Orión haya dicho la verdad con desquitarse con alguien o se desquitaría con su cara.

Su plan había sido robarle al tipo que se habían llevado, pero obviamente eso no era viable, y el tipo a su derecha era un imbécil, ¿De qué le servía robarle a un tipo con tres respuestas?

Suspiró y miró a la rubia, supuso que tendría que hacer como ella y esperar a la décima pregunta. El banco adelante estaba lejos como para intentar algo, y no podía robar a los más lejanos de su fila sin que alguien lo notara, y ni siquiera sabía si iban a tener las respuestas.

Mientras esperaba, tuvo el suficiente tiempo para pensar en algo. Como ya había dicho antes, por las reacciones del rubio mostraba era obvio que Konoha se había excedido en recrear a Mito. Actuaba demasiado bien como si fuera ella como para ser un engaño. Tan poco entendía la razón para intentar engañar a Orión. Sí se supone que es odiado por todos ¿Por qué irían hasta tal extremo para saber qué fuera él? Tal vez tuviera que ver que el Hokage había sido como un abuelo para ellos y estaba buscando a su nieto perdido. Pero no sería tan amoral como para hacer eso ¿Verdad?

Carraspeó al pensar eso. Como si él tuviera derecho de juzgarlo amoral. Lo más seguro era que Orión tuviera algo importante para la aldea e intentaban confirmar que era él. Pero estaba la chance de que fuera Mito de verdad, pero no era su lugar decidir eso, ni tampoco le importaba mucho, apenas si conocía a su compañero.

Fue interrumpido cuando escuchó a Ibiki hablar de vuelta. Ya había terminado el tiempo y ahora venía la décima pregunta. Pero antes, esclareció las reglas. La pregunta era opcional, sin embargo, si decidías no responder debías dejar el examen y esperar hasta el próximo. Y si aceptabas y fallabas, no podrías volver a hacer el examen.

Mientras que embarazoso si reprobaban, no había forma de que resignaran, los santos tenían un orgullo que mantener y una pregunta no los haría temblar.

Al parecer no muchos pensaban así, porque la sala empezó a vaciarse de a poco. Pronto la mitad había dejado el salón y los demás estaban lo suficientemente seguros para quedarse. Todos excepto una.

Mito delante suyo estaba empezando a levantar una mano temblorosa.

'Mierda' pensó 'debe haber descubierto a Orión y va a dejar el examen para informarlo. O peor aún,iba a decirlo ahora.' mientras pensaba esto, su brazo derecho se puso rígido, su palma totalmente derecha.

Aún así una pequeña voz en su interior decía que había un 1% de chances de que sea la verdadera.

Se sobresaltó cuando golpeó la mano contra la mesa.

"¿Vamos a estar aquí todo el día o qué?" Retó "No creas que me asustas. ¡¿Y qué si no podré convertirme en chūnin?! ¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Mito, y nada evitara que me convierta en Hokage!"

… okey, ese 1 se convirtió en un 45%.

Al parecer ese discurso fue lo que necesitaban todos para relajarse, porque nadie más levantó la mano a pesar de que Ibiki siguió amenazandolos.

"Muy bien…" dijo con tono siniestro '¡Todos pasaron!"

…¿Eh?

Al instante todos bramaron en quejas que Ibiki respondió sin problema.

Shura sintió su frustración crecer al escucharlo. Al parecer todo este tiempo no había necesidad de copiarse ya que la prueba se podía resumir en tomar la décima pregunta. El resto era para ver la capacidad de recolección de no sé qué, sinceramente dejó de escuchar y empezó a buscar una víctima. Sí algo no ocurría pronto alguien iba a recibir toda la furia de su espada.

¡CRASH!

De repente la ventana se rompió y de ahí entró un cartel gigante con una mujer enfrente.

"¡Muy bien niñitos, mi nombre es Mitarashi Anko y seré su censor en el segundo examen!"

… Excalibur, vuelve a tu funda.

**...**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Les pareció una mierda? Diganmelo para saber si darme asco a mi mismo.**

**Como**** dije antes, los capítulos van a tardarse mucho en salir. Literalmente reescribí varias escenas y añadí nuevas solo en este capítulo.**

**Bueno****, nos vemos cuando One Piece termine.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Vuelvo con el corazón un poco (mucho) roto después del fracaso de Como sería, aunque tampoco me sorprende, me vino de la nada y lo escribí sin pensarlo mucho. Hubiera preferido a alguien diciendome que me suicidara por lo malo que era a que nadie dijera nada.** **Espero**** que esto no llegue a pasar con esta historia.**

**De**** cualquier forma, disfruten el capítulo nuevo ojalá sea de su agrado**.

**ronnylop****: creo que es obvio que aun no te puedo responder ;)**

**Posdata: ¿De qué sirve el disclaimer si estamos en una página llamada ?**

Capítulo 3

Un día después

Después de presentarse la mujer de… vestimenta curiosa, había mandado a los equipos restantes a tomarse el día, pero con la orden de ir el próximo al campo de entrenamiento 44.

Enfrente de los genins había un bosque gigantesco rodeado por una cerca de tres metros. Los árboles eran colosales y el interior daba un aura peligrosa.

"¡Muy bien gusanos!" Gritó Anko apuntando apuntando detrás suyo "¡Esto de aquí atrás es llamado el Bosque de la Muerte!"

De repente se empezaron a escuchar gruñidos y gritos de lo que parecían ser monstruos, haciendo que más de uno de los ninjas empezara a sudar.

"Hmm, parece que los pequeños se despertaron" comentó Anko como si nada. Volviéndose contra los genins les dijo "Muy bien, les daré un reconocimiento rápido del lugar. En total hay 44 accesos, de los cuales un equipo saldrá, en el medio hay una torre, a diez kilómetros de cada puerta. Alrededor de la torre hay bosques y ríos.

Les entregaré a cada grupo un pergamino con un símbolo de tierra o cielo. Deben entrar al bosque y ahí dentro conseguir el pergamino que les falte. Una vez lo consigan, el equipo completo deberá ir hacia la torre. Tienen cinco días para llegar, aquel que no lo haga será descalificado ¡¿Entendieron?!"

La mayoría asintió sin problemas, aunque uno levantó una queja algo importante.

"¿Y la comida?" Preguntó Chouji desesperado.

"Los animales serán toda la que necesites" comentó la censor "aunque yo procuraría no ser la comida" dijo con una sonrisa sádica que le heló la sangre a varios.

"Muy bien, antes de empezar" dijo con voz feliz sacando unos papeles "necesito que firmen esto" dijo mientras le entregaba a cada uno.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó un genin.

"Nada importante, una carta de consentimiento" al escucharla muchos se congelaron mientras otros festejaban en silencio "puede que varios de ustedes no vuelvan. No queremos que la culpa recaiga en mí" dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

"Este sí es mi tipo de examen" dijo Shura emocionado con una sonrisa mientras golpeaba su puño contra su palma "una censor sexy y puedo golpear a alguien." Sus compañeros lo miraron con sudor al escucharlo

Al parecer Anko lo escuchó, porque su mirada se posó en él mientras lo miraba divertido "Ah, con que un rudo ¿Eh?" Sus ojo se entrecerraron al decir eso.

En un momento demasiado rápido para muchos, un kunai salió volando hacia la mejilla del peliverde, rozándole y pasando de largo contra una kunoichi. A la vez, la kunoichi utilizó un Shunshin para aparecer detrás suyo.

"¿Sabes? Los tipos como tú son siempre los que desparraman su sangre primero" le susurró al oído.

Una sonrisa arrogante apareció en el semblante del santo "Primero, te faltó un poco" dijo moviendo su cabeza para mostrar que había esquivado el kunai "segundo, te aseguro que la única sangre desparramada, va a ser de mis enemigos. Y tercero, por detrás."

Apenas dijo eso, y con los reflejos sobrehumanos de Anko, un kunai se encontraba apuntando hacia la persona que estaba detrás de ella. Se trataba de la kunoichi con un sombrero cónico a la que le había llegado el kunai y ahora lo tenía agarrado por la lengua, que se estiraba de forma anormal.

"Perdón por molestar, solo vine a devolverte tu kunai."

Anko le sonrió dulcemente "Muchas gracias, pero preferiría que no te acercarse tanto, si valoras tu vida." Con eso dicho agarró el kunai mientras la kunoichi se retiraba. Mirando de vuelta a Shura, vió que este tomó la oportunidad para mirarle disimuladamente el pecho. En vez de enojarse, sería muy hipócrita teniendo en cuenta su vestimenta, le dió una mirada pícara pero peligrosa antes de empezar a alejarse "Espero que digas la verdad niño, sería una lástima que murieras antes de poder usar tu kunai."

"No te preocupes. Se bien como utilizar mi espada" le respondió este, haciendo que Anko se frene y lo mire con una sonrisa que cubría casi toda su cara.

'Ojojojo, el niño sabe lo que tiene' pensó divertida antes de hablar "Me agradas mucho chico" acto seguido se retiró a buscar los pergaminos.

Alrededor había un silencio sepulcral. Todos veían anonadados al tipo de quince que tuvo los huevos de intentar coquetear con la censor sádica. Incluso los otros ninjas que trabajaban ahí no se creían lo que habían visto.

Los más afectados eran los compañeros del mencionado loco, Aioria había arrugado la carta entre sus manos y tenía un gran sonrojo. A Orión no se le notaba por la capucha y la máscara, pero tenía los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

Después de unos segundos fué el rubio el que rompió el silencio al golpear su frente con su palma "No sé si eres un héroe o un idiota." masculló.

"Yo digo que la primera" le contestó.

* * *

"¿Está todo listo?" preguntó Aioria.

"Sip, tenemos dos raciones para cinco días" le contestó el rubio mientras las revisaba "tienen el tamaño de un meñique y tenemos suerte si no están podridas" terminó de modo sarcástico.

"Creí que el lugar era bueno" comentó extrañado.

"Tampoco les va muy bien. Ah mira, bolas de arroz."

Quedaba algo de tiempo para empezara la prueba. Se encontraban en frente de la puerta 22, esperando a que sonara la alarma. Shura estaba recostado contra la cerca mientras que Orión y Aioria estaban a unos cuantos metros.

No pasó mucho después del coqueteo (¿lo era realmente? Ella intentó herirlo), Anko volvió con los pergaminos y le entregó uno a cada equipo dentro de una cabaña al lado del bosque, Orión fue por si acaso de que Shura intentara algo, además de que era el único que tenía una bolsa para guardarlo. Lo único que valdría mención sería que Mito empezó a fanfarronear con que no le daba miedo, lo que le ganó un golpe a la cabeza de su compañera.

Ellos habían recibido un pergamino de tierra y ahora se encontraban decidiendo su estrategia.

"Yo peleare" dijo Shura mirando hacia el cielo, haciendo que sus compañeros lo mirasen "me prometiste que me podría desahogar como quiera. Anko estuvo bien, es lo mejor que ocurrió hasta ahora, pero necesito una buena golpiza para relajarme."

Sus compañeros sudaron otra vez al ver la lógica del peliverde. Sabiendo que no lo podrían convencer decidieron dejarlo así.

"Tenemos que encontrar un pergamino rápido" empezó a decir el enmascarado "las raciones no están podridas pero durarán un día, y estoy seguro de que no quieren tentar su suerte con las cosas de ahí dentro" como si de un reloj suizo se tratara, en ese momento volvieron a escucharse gruñidos de adentro del bosque.

"¿No eras tú el experto en supervivencia?" Cuestionó Shura "ahora te acobardas cuando vamos a un bosque. Así no sé para qué actúas de líder" se burló.

"Es porque soy el experto que lo digo, cabra montesa" le espetó.

Al santo dorado no le causó ninguna gracia, tomó un semblante serio y se acercó al rubio hasta estar enfrente suyo. Los diez centímetros de diferencia hacían que se viera imponente, aunque Orión no dejó que se notará.

"Retira eso" ordenó el peliverde.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos y lo miró a los ojos desafiante "Retira lo tuyo."

Rápidamente el santo de Leo se puso en medio de ambos antes de que pudiera ocurrir algo.

"Vamos, tranquilícense chicos, no sirve de nada pelear" dijo mirando a Shura. Este se le quedó mirando unos segundos antes de alejarse carraspeando.

"Tienes suerte de que Aioria sea tu amigo. Habría cambiado con quien desahogarme" dicho eso volvió a la reja.

"Sí claro, lo que tú digas."

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, el castaño se dió vuelta y le espetó a su amigo.

"No había necesidad de decir eso" le susurró.

Orión lo miró incrédulo "¡¿Te pones de su lado?!" Dijo en susurros también.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa? Él es un santo dorado ¿Crees que puedes hacer algo?" Le susurró.

"Por favor" bufó como su fuera nada "alguien tiene que ponerlo en su lugar."

"Y tú claramente no lo serás" le espetó frustrado, a lo que el rubio lo miró traicionado. El castaño suspiró y recuperó el carácter "Perdona, pero hacerlo enojar solo te traerá problemas. Ahora, ¿Podemos armar un plan sin que intentes suicidarte?"

El rubio miró al costado mientras apretaba los puños. Tenía razón. Por más que no le gustara aceptarlo, sabía en el fondo que era el más débil del grupo. ¡Pero seguro que no por mucho! ¡Vamos, eran todos de la misma edad! No le importaba ser más débil que Aioria, por más que la molesta voz lo haya intentado suponer, pero Shura ¡Ja! Ese tipo no se merecía el respeto de nadie. Tal vez fuera de los más fieles al Santuario y un santo de oro, pero su orgullo como santo de plata no lo dejaba verlo como alguien de temer. Si algo aprendió de su maestro durante los últimos cinco años era que no debía dejarse pisar por nadie. Aún así, debía admitir que agradecía que estuviera Aioria, otra vez había perdido el control, incluso sin la voz intentándolo desde ayer.

Asintió levemente sin girar la cabeza, el castaño sonrió levemente y se acercaron a Shura, con el rubio yendo atrás. Cuando este los escuchó acercarse, levantó la mirada y se encontró con Aioria frente suyo.

"Se que no te gusta admitirlo, pero el plan es el mejor que tenemos" le dijo "y yo confío plenamente en él."

El santo de Capricornio no estaba del todo convencido, seguramente su orgullo se lo impedía, así que el niño tuvo que usar otro truco.

"Vas a poder hacer lo que quieras con los equipos."

Eso pareció iluminarle el temperamento ya que asintió antes de pararse.

¿Por dónde vamos?" Preguntó.

* * *

Era la tarde en el bosque. Se podían escuchar jadeos en medio de este. Las ramas crujían por el peso de un cuerpo al posarse sobre ellas y luego dejarlas, solo para ser reemplazado por el sonido de ellas siendo cortadas.

Un genin se encontraba saltando por los árboles, su frente perlada por el sudor por el esfuerzo y el pánico. Iba lo más rápido que podía para evitar al monstruo que lo perseguía. No había forma en que eso fuera humano por más que lo aparentaba.

'¡No me llevará a mi también!' juraba.

Anteriormente había matado a sus compañeros. Habían empezado un descanso en medio de un claro cuando fueron atacados por este. Confiados, sus compañeros creyeron que podrían encargarse de él y le dijeron que se quedara atrás. Eso resultó ser su salvación ya que no duraron ni un segundo contra él. Se estaban acercando, cuando de repente, estaban partidos a la mitad.

Él salió corriendo inmediatamente mientras la bestia lo perseguía. Era eso lo que cortaba las ramas detrás suyo. No sabía si fallaba por desatino o por un gesto sádico de darle falsas esperanzas. Llevaban así dos minutos y ya se estaba quedando sin la poca energía que le quedaba, sin embargo, era muy difícil que eso tuviera mucha más energía. Un poco más y llegaría a los árboles más altos, con ramas que no podrían llegar a romperse porque él pasara por ellas. Toda esta zona seguía siendo como un bosque normal, más adentro todo se volvía gigantesco.

De repente dejó de escuchar a las ramas cortarse y la esperanza creció en él. '¡Debió quedarse sin energía!' Pensó aliviado en el aire. Sí seguía así podría alejarse lo suficiente y podría-

Lo que fuera a pensar fue cortado, al igual que la rama en la que se acababa de apoyar. Cayó como un muñeco sin vida al ver sus esperanzas desvanecerse. Podría haberse agarrado al tronco con su chakra en cualquier otra situación, pero con el cansancio y la sorpresa no pudo hacer nada.

Lanzó un grito al chocar con el piso. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, apenas si podía pensar y mover sus miembros. Levantó de a poco la cabeza, tratando de hacer un reconocimiento del área. Se encontraba rodeado de árboles, de los cuales las ramas más bajas se encontraban muy lejos como para alcanzarlas de un salto, el largor de los árboles evitaba que ningún tipo de luz fuerte entrara al lugar, lo que hizo que no pudiera ver bien. Empezó a mover los brazos y las piernas para ver en qué estado se encontraba. No sintió ningún tipo de dolor intenso más allá del que uno experimenta cuando cae desde muy alto. De a poco intentó levantarse, lo que le ocasionó un dolor mayor y le costó bastante. Una vez se levantó, su respiración era entrecortada y sentía que tenía una costilla rota.

De repente se dió cuenta de algo. ¡El monstruo! Se había concentrado tanto en su dolor que se había olvidado por completo de él. Puso su mano sobre su bolsa y agarró un kunai. Miró frenéticamente a su alrededor, cuchillo en mano, pero no vió nada. La luz iba desapareciendo poco a poco, temblaba del miedo pero sostenía firmemente el arma entre sus manos.

Escuchó pisadas detrás suyo y giró rápidamente. Ahí estaba, acercándose tranquilo como si de un paseo se tratara.

"¿No creíste realmente que te escaparias, verdad?"

El terror se apoderó completamente de él. Largando un alarido, lanzó su kunai a su rostro y agarró otro. Desesperado, cargó contra él con el kunai enfrente. Realmente creyó que podría herirlo. Pero la realidad es cruel, y vió como el kunai que lanzó era cortado a la mitad desde la punta, y la hoja del que cargaba era cortada y salía volando. El único movimiento de la bestia había sido de su brazo derecho, que ahora se encontraba rígido apuntando al cielo.

Se quedó paralizado al ver eso, el mango cayó de entre sus manos al darse cuenta que no saldría con vida.

"Tienes más valor que tus amigos" le dijo la bestia, aunque él no lo escuchó "por eso, tu muerte será rápida."

Sintió un dolor terrible en el pecho. Mirando abajo, vió los dedos del monstruo atravesándolo justo donde se encontraba su corazón. La visión empezó a fallarle, se empezó a sentir más drenado y dejó de sentir dolor. Empezó a tambalearse antes de caer para atrás. Lo último que vió fueron los ojos de su asesino y su cara de indiferencia.

* * *

"¿E-encontraste el pergamino?"

"No. ¿Tú?"

"No, voy a fijarme si-" Orión se frenó, dió la vuelta, se sacó la máscara y empezó a vomitar.

Aioria lo miró con una mano en la boca, tratando de evitar su propio vómito. Se alejó rápidamente y empezó a respirar profundo.

Uno se preguntaría cuál era el problema. La respuesta era que estaban revisando los cadáveres de unos genins que Shura había matado. Eso ya de por sí era malo para ellos al no estar acostumbrados a esa vista, pero fue empeorada por el hecho de que los había cortado a la mitad.

Se encontraban uno al lado del otro, al parecer habían atacado juntos. Cuando los encontraron estaban boca abajo pero cuando tuvieron que inspeccionarlos y los dieron vuelta, pudieron ver su cara de sorpresa y dolor al morir. Las piernas se encontraban a un metro del resto, indicando que habían saltado para luchar. De ambos pares salían sendos charcos de sangre que estaban siendo absorbidos por el piso. De los torsos se podían ver algunas de las tripas saliendo para afuera.

Esta visión oscura fue la que se encontraron los santos al llegar al claro. Sus reacciones fueron de sorpresa y horror al ver los cuerpos desparramados. Sí fuera por ellos, ya habrían enterrado los cadáveres pero lamentablemente debían buscar el pergamino del cielo. Así tuvieron que encargarse de eso, viendo que no tocaran nada que haría que se llenaran de sangre, y soportando el olor y la visión asquerosa. Habían estado aguantando por dos minutos cuando finalmente el rubio no pudo más.

Una vez pudo controlarse, Aioria se acercó lentamente hacia su amigo que se encontraba arrodillado de espaldas a él apoyándose con los brazos. Se puso a su izquierda suyo y vió que tenía la respiración agitada.

"¿Estás… bien?" preguntó con respiración entrecortada y ojos llorosos por las arcadas.

La respiración de Orión se estaba controlando, unos segundos después asintió levemente. Levantó el brazo izquierdo hacia su amigo.

"¿Me… puedes pasar… la cantimplora?"

El castaño agarró la del rubio y se la abrió y entregó. Este rápidamente se puso la cantimplora contra sus labios y empezó a limpiarse la boca. Terminado esto empezó a beber.

El castaño empezó beber de la suya, pero se frenó cuando se dió cuenta de que Orión había dejado su máscara al costado.

"¿Es buena idea que vayas sin máscara?"

El santo tomó un par de tragos más antes de responder, sin la máscara los mechones le caían directamente en el rostro, tapando y oscureciendo sus ojos. Sin embargo, aún se podía ver la parte inferior de su rostro.

"Por el momento, no me importa."

Shura decidió aparecer en ese momento en un borrón. Tenía algo de sangre en la remera de cuando mató a los dos genins y llevaba el cuerpo del que se escapó a rastras. Al verlos en un costado y al rubio arrodillado se acercó cuestionante.

"¿Que pasa-" dejó de hablar cuando le llegó el olor y vió los cadáveres, rápidamente se tapó la nariz "Oh."

El santo de plata se volvió y lo miró, el peliverde se sorprendió al ver que no llevaba máscara.

"Sí, oh" le contestó sarcástico "¿En qué estabas pensando cuando los partiste a la mitad?" se limpió con el guante mientras hablaba.

"Me pasé" admitió mientras se acercaba "hace tiempo que no me enfrentaba a nadie y exageré con los cortes.¿Primera muerte?"

Solo Aioria asintió, aunque no necesitaba que el otro lo hiciera para saber que sí. Shura asintió levemente e intentó reconfortarlos.

"Se hace más fácil cada vez" claro que era el confort de un asesino sin amigos así que tenía de sutil lo mismo que un ladrillo volando a tu cara.

"Cállate, no quiero escuchar eso de tí" gruñó Orión, el castaño miró al peliverde molesto.

Shura frunció el ceño al escucharlo "No creí que tuvieras tan poco estómago. ¿No cazabas para alimentarte?"

"No es lo mismo un conejo que una maldita persona" refunfuñó "el olor es más fuerte y no voy a comérmelos así que no había razón para CORTARLOS POR LA MITAD. Podrías haberlos herido y ahí buscábamos el pergamino" el problema no era tanto para ellos sobre cómo los mató sino que los mató, aunque no se atrevían a decirlo, les parecía hasta ridículo hacerlo.

"Mira, me dejaron hacer lo que quisiera con los equipos" le espetó molesto "exageré pero eso no significa que me puedas regañar.

Tal vez nos dirijas, pero no me controlas."

Orión no contestó, simplemente fue por su máscara. Recogiendola, se la puso y preguntó.

"¿Tenía el pergamino?"

Shura abrió el bolsillo del genin y sacó dos rollos, uno con sangre seca encima "Ambos, claramente no fueron "gentiles" con los que se lo sacaron como tú querrías."

El rubio se quedó quieto por unos segundos digiriendo lo que escuchó. Finalmente asintió "Hay que hacerles una tumba."

Aioria actuó enseguida y se preparó para lanzar un puñetazo al suelo. Rápidamente, su cosmos empezó a reunirse en su puño hasta que largó el golpe. Un rayo de energía se liberó de su puño y golpeó contra el suelo, creando una explosión. Un cráter se formó donde cabían los tres. La tierra del lugar fue arrancada hacia los costados, para tener con que sepultarlos. Rápidamente empezaron a meterlos, excepto con los dos torsos, se tomaron su tiempo con ellos, deseando haber aprendido psicoquinesis como Mu para no tener que estar cerca de las vísceras.

Una vez los metieron, Aioria se arrodilló y empezó un rezo rápido mientras sus compañeros empezaban a poner la tierra.

Una vez terminaron, Shura se empezó a alejar de la tumba cuando el castaño lo llamó, dándose vuelta vió el rostro extrañado de su compañero.

"¿Por qué no lo cortaste también?"

El peliverde se quedó callado unos segundos, mirándolo fijamente. Siendo honesto, él tampoco entendía porque no lo hizo. ¿Por qué Finalmente respondió. "Estaba asustado, mucho, sin embargo decidió hacer un último ataque desesperado a pesar de que sabía de que no iba a poder hacer nada.

Sus compañeros eran arrogantes y sufrieron por eso. Pero él tenía valor, y merecía una muerte más digna."

Se empezó a alejar pero se dió vuelta otra vez. "Me fijaré de no exagerar las próximas veces" y esta vez sí se alejó. Al estar de espalda no pudo ver a Orión carraspeando o la mirada sorprendida de Aioria.

'Tal vez… no sea tan malo.'

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi se encontraba fumando mientras veía desde el ventanal de su oficina como las luces del día iban desapareciendo solo para ser reemplazada por las luces de la aldea, era una verdadera belleza que nunca se cansaría de ver.

Ahora mismo pensaba en el equipo que había caído hace tan poco y que había causado tanto revuelo en su mente.

Sonó un golpe en la puerta y él les gritó que pasen sin darse la vuelta. Ya sabían quienes eran, los había llamado después de todo.

"¿Saben porque los llamé?"

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos, seguramente porque se estaban mirando entre ellos decidiendo quién sería el vocero.

"Supongo que por los exámenes Chūnin Hokage-sama" contestó una voz perezosa. Así que Kakashi iba a ser.

"Ya he hablado de esto con Ibiki pero él no me pudo dar una respuesta positiva" les empezó a contar "hace seis días, un equipo de genins llegó para inscribirse" empezó a informar mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta y la empezaba a recitar "Saga de 20 años, pelo violeta largo, alrededor de un metro noventa y líder de equipo. Shura de 15, pelo verde corto y de un metro setenta. Aioria de 12, pelo castaño claro corto y de un metro sesenta; y Orión de 13, pelo rubio largo, ojos azules y de alrededor de un metro sesenta."

Sintiendo la confusión de sus subordinados se dió vuelta para verlos. Delante de él se encontraban algunos de los mejores jounins de Konoha. Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, Sarutobi Asuma y Yuuhi Kurenai lo miraban confusos.

"Les estoy diciendo esto porque estos son sus nuevos objetivos a vigilar" al decir estas palabras el aire de ellos cambió a una postura de seriedad.

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué?" Cuestionó Kakashi "No parecen ser más que un grupo de genins de una aldea."

"Es porque no lo son" le contestó dejándolos intrigados "ninguno de ellos es un Shinobi certificado y tampoco pertenecen a ninguna aldea conocida."

Al ver la cara de estupefactos que tenían largo un suspiro "Miren, eso es charla para otro momento. Lo que realmente importa es lo que sepan de Orión."

"¿Qué es lo que desea saber Hokage-sama?" Preguntó esta vez Gai.

"¿Sus estudiantes les han dicho algo sobre él? ¿Algo que valga la pena mencionar?"

"No sé qué decirle, un personaje de esas características no es tan excepcional de encontrar. Podría estar confundiendolo con otro."

Al escucharlo pudo sacar algunas conclusiones.

"Lleva una máscara plateada."

Kakashi tronó los dedos al escucharlo mientras que al resto se le iluminaba la cara al reconocerlo "Mito habló de él. Dijo que actuaba muy raro."

Al escucharlo Sarutobi se congeló por unos instantes "¿Mito ya lo conoce?"

Kakashi asintió extrañado "Desde el primer día, dijo que salió corriendo de la armería Yao al verla."

Hubo silencio en la habitación mientras el Kage meditaba la información. Karasu le había dicho que los había perdido en un momento por culpa de una ilusión, pero no creyó que fuera algo tan importante.

"¿Orión estaba con un compañero?" Kakashi asintió "¿Y usaba algo para cubrirse para que fuera más difícil reconocerlo en el examen verdad?" Al verlos asentir a todos largo otro suspiro y se masajeó la frente.

"Bueno, todo esto ayuda a mi teoría."

Los jounins se miraron confusos entre sí.

"¿Que teoría Hokage-sama?"

"Uzumaki Naruto ha vuelto a Konoha."

* * *

Era de noche cuando decidieron acampar. Habían recorrido unos tres kilómetros durante el día, no era mucho, pero habían estado buscando otros equipos. Lamentablemente no habían logrado encontrar a nadie.

"Maldición, así no podremos ser chūnins."

"Deja de quejarte Kojiro, todavía tenemos cuatro días" le contestó su compañero mientras se acercaba al fuego con ramas.

El mencionado se encontraba tirado en el piso mirando el cielo. Tenía pelo castaño rubio liso que estaba cubierto adelante por una bandana negra con su hitai-ate en la parte de enfrente. Llevaba un sobretodo negro abierto que llegaba hasta después de la cadera, tenía cuello alto hasta el mentón pero que no cubría la zona delantera del cuello. Debajo llevaba una remera roja de manga corta. Tenía unos pantalones cortos negros que le llegaban por debajo de la rodilla y vendas que cubrían los pies con sandalias negras por encima. Su rostro era bastante normal a excepción de una pequeña cicatriz debajo del labio inferior. Sus ojos eran de color marrón claro.

Al lado suyo había un fuego mediano y del otro lado su compañera, quién estaba inspeccionando su espada, que parecía más un sable, por alguna imperfección.

"Pero si no llegamos pronto Sensei nunca nos lo perdonará" se lamentó consiguiendo un escalofrío de su amigo. Girando la cabeza a su compañera le preguntó "¿Tú qué piensas Lan Fan?"

La enmascarada siguió mirando su espada y por unos segundos no respondió.

"Ojī-san puede ser muy estricto" dijo, causando que Kojiro se sienta peor "pero no creo que haya ningún problema si tardamos tres días."

"Espero que tengas razón" dijo suspirando.

De repente dejó de inspeccionar el sable y miró a sus compañeros "Tenemos compañía."

Ambos tomaron un semblante serio al escucharla.

"¿Cuántos?" Preguntó Yami mientras ponía las últimas ramas.

Era un chico bastante alto para su edad, 1 metro 70 o alrededor, con músculos también bastante desarrollados. Llevaba un Gi azul con diseños de olas en la parte izquierda, de cinturón, llevaba uno como el de Lan Fan, solo que el suyo era más corto, solo llegaba hasta su pelvis. Sus pantalones eran negros y llevaba botas de combate del mismo color. Su pelo era negro y despeinado y no caía sobre su frente debido a su hitai-ate, su rostro tenía facciones más marcadas y un mentón cuadrado. Sus ojos eran de color pardo.

"Un solo equipo."

"¿Por dónde?"

"Las 6 a 200 metros."

Los jóvenes miraron para la espalda de la kunoichi. Luego de unos segundos, Kojiro largó una pequeña risa.

"Bueno, mis trampas deberían ser suficiente" dijo y se volvió a tirar al piso.

No es necesario decir, que cuando escucharon gritos y explosiones en el bosque, se levantaron en busca del equipo.

"¿Alguno sigue con vida? Preguntó Yami mientras saltaban entre los árboles.

Lan Fan asintió "Uno."

Cuando llegaron, vieron a todos los miembros desparramados por el suelo. Uno estaba en el suelo sin una pierna, debido a la explosión, y otro tenía varios shurikens clavados en su cuerpo. El último estaba apoyado contra un árbol, un kunai clavado cerca de su corazón.

En cuanto los vió, intentó levantarse resultando en él escupiendo sangre y cayendo de vuelta. Para quitarlo de su miseria, Yami fue a dónde se encontraba, arrancó el kunai de su pecho y le cortó la garganta antes de que pudiera gritar del dolor.

Una vez hecho esto, inspeccionaron los cuerpos en busca de los pergaminos. Minutos más tarde, Kojiro largó un gemido de irritación al encontrar el rollo. Era el equivocado.

Maldita sea.

* * *

Un tiempo después, cuando el fuego ya estaba más estable, decidieron comer. Sacaron sus raciones y empezaron a comer.

"Ah, estos onigiri están pasados" dijo Kojiro desanimado. Sus compañeros no tenían ningún problema con ello, cosa que no entendía "oye, se que tu hermano nos hace descuento"

'aunque no debería cobrarle a su hermana'

"¿Pero no sería mejor que le comparamos a alguien que, no sé, supiera cocinar?"

Lan Fan lo miró a través de su máscara (no se la sacaba incluso para comer), al mismo tiempo se metía un pedazo de onigiri por el agujero de la boca.

"Nii-san se encarga de ponerle lo necesario para que podamos mantenernos de pie."

"Además nos hace descuento" reiteró Yami a su compañero.

"¡¿Por qué nos cobra si entrenamos con su abuelo y su hermana?!"

Lan Fan se encogió de hombros "A Nii-san le gusta el dinero."

Kojiro volvió a suspirar al escucharlos, parece que no los iba a convencer. Miró su comida con recelo, casi deseando comer píldoras de soldado. De repente apareció frente suyo la mano enguantada de su amiga. Mirando para arriba, vió a la enmascarada que tenía una mirada seria, si no fuera porque se veía un poco de baba a través del agujero de la boca.

"Si no los quieres dámelos" el castaño le dió una mirada blanca al escucharla.

'Me preguntaba donde estaba la golosa' pensó, consideró dárselos pero su estómago diferió.

"No, está bien, me los comeré" le contestó, viendo como ella adoptaba una mirada decepcionada.

Yami decidió entrar a la conversación en ese momento "Espero que Mito-san no haya olvidado sus raciones." Los tres dejaron de comer por unos segundos y suspiraron, seguro que lo había hecho.

"¿Puedes sentirla?" Le preguntó el castaño a su amigo.

Ella cerró los ojos concentrando su chakra, unos segundos después los abrió de vuelta y negó con la cabeza.

"Está muy lejos."

"¿Y el tipo de la máscara?¿O al equipo de Neji?" Preguntó Kojiro mientras comía.

Lan Fan volvió a negar.

Cuando terminaron de comer, la kunoichi les dijo que haría la primera guardia. Una vez asegurada de que había suficiente leña para la noche y que los demás estaban dormidos, se sentó enfrente del fuego y bajó su capucha mostrando su pelo negro atado en un moño con una cinta marrón, patillas negras marcando su rostro. Se quedó mirando la fogata, pensando en su amiga y el enmascarado.

* * *

_"¡Vamos, más fuerte!"_

_Se escuchó el sonido de un golpe y un cuerpo de cayendo al suelo a la vez que la risa y vítores de hombres. Un niño se encontraba en el piso sangrando, su ropa estaba hecha jirones por los cortes de cuchillos, su pelo apenas tenían algo de su color original, teñido por su sangre. Su pecho se levantaba un poco cada tanto, demostrándoles que todavía estaba vivo, aunque era leve debido una mirada de dolor. Ahí se fue su pulmón._

_"Que lastima que no pudimos convencer a esos aldeanos de darnos a la pequeña en vez de este" escuchó el pequeño. Mirando para donde oyó la voz, pudo ver la figura de un hombre oscurecida por la fogata detrás suyo "Conozco un par de personas que hubieran pagado por una niña."_

_"Qué más da, ahora que le quitamos lo valiente a este seguro estarán contentos" le comentó otro "solo habría que dejarle crecer el cabello y muchos no se darían cuenta" y luego dijo con humor "o no les importaría."_

_Ambas figuras largaron enormes risotadas mientras el niño indefenso los veía. No entendía a lo que se referían, ningún niño de 6 debería, pero sea lo que sea seguro no era bueno. Solo esperaba con que su hermana estuviera bien. Sí, seguro que Jiji ya había mandado sus ANBU e iban a encontrarlo en cualquier momento, Jiji nunca lo abandonaría. Todo iba a estar bien, se repetía a sí mismo._

_"I… imou… to" dijo débilmente el niño, sangre saliendo de su boca._

_"¿Hmm? ¿Qué dijiste niño?" Cuestionó el primer hombre acercándose a él. Poniéndose de rodillas acercó su rostro al del niño "temo que no puedo escucharte, un pulmón perforado parece hacer eso" siguiendo la burla, fingió estar sorprendido al darse cuenta de que había dicho "¿Estabas hablando de tu hermanita? Bueno, ya que eres tan buen chico te voy a contar. Si tiene suerte ya está muerta" terror apareció en la mirada del niño "si no, bueno, lo tuyo son caricias comparado a lo que pareció que querían hacerle."_

_Rabia creció dentro de su diminuto cuerpo ante lo dicho por el señor. Juntando toda la fuerza que le quedaba le escupió en la mejilla._

_El hombre, furioso agarró su cabeza con un gruñido y la levantó para luego golpearlo contra el suelo. Se limpió la saliva y la sangre con la remera mientras veía al niño._

_"Parece que todavía queda algo de pelea en tí" el niño lo miró con un solo ojo con desafío, el otro se había cerrado hace tiempo con un moretón y su frente se había abierto del último golpe haciendo que sangre le cayera en la cara "debes ser dócil si quieres que tus maestros lo sean contigo" mientras hablaba sacó un cuchillo de su cinturón y se volvió a acercar. Esta vez lo agarró de la mandíbula y lo hizo mirarlo mientras acercaba el cuchillo a su cara "es una lastima pero tendré que arruinar un poco tu rostro para que no te metas en problemas" dijo con falsa preocupación "Oh, bueno, hay gente que les gustan así."_

_Antes de que pudiera hacer algo se escuchó la voz de un tercero._

_"Norio, trae al niño aquí" le ordenó._

_La figura lanzó un pequeño gruñido y estaba a punto de quejarse, pero cuando dió vuelta la cabeza se frenó y una sonrisa cruel apareció en su cara._

_Mirándolo de vuelta le dijo "Bueno, si eso no lo vuelve manso, todavía puedo hacer algo."_

_Agarrándolo de su brazo izquierdo, lo llevó a rastras a la fogata. Una vez llegaron, pudo vislumbrar un poco de la persona frente a él, pero no mucho por el calor que le causaba cerrar su ojo bueno. Pudo ver que tenían algo entre sus manos pero no sé daba cuenta de qué._

_"Sácale la remera" ordenó. Rápidamente, Norio se encargó del harapo y el hombre se levantó. Pudo ver lo que llevaba, era un barra de metal con una marca que había estado calentando contra el fuego._

_Al darse cuenta de lo que iban a hacerle, el niño empezó a forcejear, por lo que el segundo hombre se acercó y lo agarró del otro brazo. Desesperado, siguió intentando soltarse mientras el tercer hombre se ponía a su espalda._

_"Bienvenido a tu nueva vida niño" le dijo con voz fría antes de presionar el metal ardiente contra su cuerpo._

Con un grito, más cercano a un gruñido que a un sonido humano, Orión se levantó de la cintura para arriba con su cuchillo en mano. Jadeando, notó después de unos segundos que se encontraba en medio del bosque. Notó que había sudado demasiado y su máscara se había vuelto insoportable.

_"¿Pesadilla?"_ Escuchó a su izquierda _"¿O simplemente te cayó mal la comida?"_

Dándose vuelta con los puños en alto, vió a Shura al lado de las brasas sentado en un tronco. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se acercó a la fogata y se sacó la máscara, dejando su rostro al aire. Se sacó la sudadera ya que este también había sido afectada. La puso abierta cerca del fuego para que se secara mientras recuperaba el aliento. Al mismo tiempo que jadeaba se pasaba el antebrazo por la cara para liberarse del sudor sin lograrlo.

_"Debió ser una. Estarías vomitando sinó"_ murmuró para sí mismo en griego mientras veía al rubio sacarse las botas y las medias _"¿Pasan muy seguido?"_

El santo no le contesto por un rato, ocupado con su ropa. Cuando lo hizo, fue con un dejo de desdén "¿Y a ti que te importa?" dicho esto empezó a masajearse el hombro izquierdo.

"Quiero saber por si tengo que despertarte y de repente me atacas con tu cuchillo, claro que no me haría nada, pero a mí ropa sí" le contestó calmado "te voy avisando, será mejor que me despiertes lanzando piedras, es más seguro."

Lo miró incrédulo por unos segundos al escucharlo. "Tú, tienes pesadillas" dijo como si fuera algo nuevo.

"Sí" admitió aunque con algo de renuencia.

Escucharon un leve ronquido y miraron para donde Aioria dormitaba tranquilo. Shura lo vió con un gesto de lamento.

"Sí, a veces."

El rubio lo vió sorprendido al ver su mirada. Bajó su brazo del hombro. "No creí que lamentaras eso."

Shura frunció el ceño "Tú también lo harías si mataras a tu mejor amigo. Además, ese día dejé a un niño sin su hermano" la sombra de una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro al ver a Aioria hablar dormido.

"Pero, las pesadillas no son tan malas" le comentó, todavía mirando al joven "te ayudan a tener el sueño ligero. Y no olvidar."

"Así que" miró directo al rubio "¿Son seguidas?"

Él lo miró por un rato, decidiendo si responderle o no. Decidiendo que no haría ningún mal, lo hizo.

"No. No he tenido pesadillas en años, pero estando en este lugar, es probable que empiece a soñar más seguido y te rompa la nariz mientras duerma."

"Estoy seguro que estarías despierto" bromeó consiguiendo una risa ahogada de su compañero. Esto no estaba tan mal, cuando no estaba en tu cara diciéndote que era superior, Shura parecía ser alguien lo suficientemente agradable.

Se quedaron callados un rato, hasta que el peliverde recordó algo.

"Hay algo que necesito saber" el rubio lo miró confundido "es sobre Mito" el humor del rubio se apagó al escucharlo "necesito saber qué hacer si nos la encontramos por aquí. Si tienes razón y es una espía podemos meternos en problemas" continuó seriamente "no creo que haya muchas personas que igualen nuestro poder, pero no quiero terminar como un pollo al spiedo porque una niñita nos delató."

"El abuelo nunca haría eso" se interpuso Orión "al menos no a mí" terminó de forma lamentable.

"Siiiiii, qué alivio" le respondió con sarna.

Suspirando ante este predicamento, siguió hablando "Mira, necesito que me digas si puede ser una espía o no. Para mí ese discurso era más o menos convincente pero si sabes que está muerta no puedo-"

"Ese es el problema" lo interrumpió mirando al piso "no lo sé."

Shura lo miró un tiempo incrédulo "... ¿Cómo que no sabes?"

Orión también se tardó su tiempo en responder "No hay cadáver. Solo lo sé de cuando ellos… cuando yo…" dejó en el aire, la memoria muy fresca como para hablar.

El peliverde digirió lo dicho.

"Puta madre. Entonces no hay pruebas y es idéntica, así no se puede hacer nada" dijo mientras se frotaba la frente con los dedos "¿Cómo sabremos si es ella?"

El rubio lo miró indeciso, agarró su máscara y le secó el sudor "Supongo que tendremos que esperar."

El peliverde no se encontraba satisfecho con la idea pero tampoco tenía ninguna otra "Lo que diga el jefe" le dolió físicamente decirlo.

De repente, el sonido estrepitoso de árboles cayendo llegó a sus oídos. Rápidamente se pusieron de pie, Shura se puso delante de ellos, su brazo derecho alzado y rígido esperando el golpe. Poniéndose rápido su máscara, Orión terminó de despertar a un confundido Aioria mientras se volvía a poner la ropa. El sonido de los árboles se hizo más cercano. Una vez el castaño comprendió la situación, se puso en guardia, cerró su puño derecho y lo alzó a la altura del hombro preparándose para lanzar un golpe. Cuando terminó de vestirse, unos segundos realmente, el rubio agarró su cantimplora y tiró algo de agua sobre las brasas para evitar que los viera fuera lo que fuera que se estaba acercando.

En medio de la oscuridad, los santos apenas podían ver algo gracias a la luz de luna que les llegaba. Se escuchaba más cerca, sea lo que sea lo que venía, no quedaba duda de que se trataba de un ser gigantesco.

De repente gritó "¡Salten!" Y todos lo hicieron en distintas direcciones. Menos mal que le hicieron caso, porque un segundo después una serpiente gigante atravesó la zona en la que recién habían estado. Los muchachos, todos en las ramas de distintos árboles, vieron al reptil gigante detenerse en ese lugar. Aioria y Shura habían vuelto a sus poses anteriores, preparados para atacar, cuando vieron su cuerpo empezar a deformarse. De repente, todo su cuerpo se abultó y estalló en un festival de sangre y vísceras. Y en medio de ella había una voz.

"¡Eso te va a enseñar a no meterte con Uzumaki Mito dattebayo!"

Shura lanzó un gemido irritado al escucharla "Se acabó la espera."

* * *

**¡Por fin aprendí a hacer el lineado! ¡Yay!**

**Estuve jugando al Saint Seiya Awakening últimamente. Buen juego, lastima que ocupa tanto espacio. Eso y sumado al hecho de que Netflix trajo de vuelta Hades y va a poner la serie original la semana que viene, es un buen mes de cumpleaños para ser fan de Saint Seiya.**

**Dejen sus comentarios sobre que les pareció el capítulo, si encontraron algún error ortografico o de continuidad y alguna idea que tengan, les aseguro que me ayudan un montón con esto.**

**Si**** pudieran recomendar esta historia se los agradecería enormemente. Por razones que desconozco no aparece en el crossover cuando la busqué, ni siquiera sé como ustedes lo hicieron.**

**Bueno****, hasta el mes que viene, mas o menos, o lo que sea que me venga a la mente.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Buenas, me tardé bastante con este capítulo pero espero que pueda compensarlo. Esta sería la primera vez que escribo acción asi que si les parece que algo está mal no duden en decírmelo. Fue especialmente difícil debido a que la pelea en el anime no tenía la mas mínima idea del concepto de espacio asi que tuve que trabajar con eso para que tuviera sentido.****Sin más que decir, disfruten del capítulo.**

Capítulo 4

"Aaah, esto es vida" dijo Anko mientras se sacaba otro dango del palo con su boca "ya casi va a ser hora."

Hace unas cuantas horas que había empezado el examen, para este punto los más rápidos estarían pronto cerca de la torre. Pero aún había algo de sol, lo más probable es que se tardarán unas cuantas horas más.

'Ojala el muchacho llegue, era divertido' pensó la pelivioleta sobre Shura 'oh bueno, tampoco es una gran pérdida si muere.'

Habiendo terminado sus dangos, lanzó el palo contra el árbol a su derecha, terminando de formar la hoja de Konoha con todos los palos de anteriores bocadillos.

'Jejeje, una obra de arte' sonrió la censor antes de escuchar un puff delante suyo. Al mirar, vió a uno de sus subordinados, quién se veía inquieto.

"Anko-san, necesito que venga conmigo" le dijo "encontramos cadáveres cerca del área de oración."

"¿Eso es todo?" Preguntó confundida, sinceramente no veía la razón para llamarle.

"No, hay algo más sobre ellos."

* * *

"Sus rostros."

"Sí, es como si hubieran sido arrancados" asintió Kotetsu.

Anko apretó su puño al ver los cadáveres. Todo iba tan bien, la habían asignado censor del segundo examen, había encontrado un nuevo juguete con el que coquetear, lo suficientemente grande como para que nadie pudiera echárselo en cara, pero obviamente que él tenía que venir a arruinarlo.

'No hay duda de que fue él' pensó mientras ponía su mano en su hombro izquierdo '¿Pero qué hace aquí?'

* * *

'Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡Mierda!'

Esto era lo único que venía a la mente del peliverde mientras perseguía a Uzumaki Mito junto a sus compañeros. Luego de que la encontraran, su líder decidió que era buena idea seguirla para saber de dónde había venido la serpiente y poder evitar encontrarse otra después. Shura estaba seguro de que solo intentaba descubrir la verdad de la rubia pero bueno, mejor seguía avanzando.

Ahora se encontraban viajando por las ramas que se encontraban arriba de la kunoichi. La seguían de la forma más sigilosa posible, pero no debería tardar mucho en darse cuenta de ellos.

De repente la rubia se detuvo en seco y lanzó unos kunais y shurikens hacia delante. Frenandose, buscó el objetivo de la rubia junto a sus compañeros. Lo que vió lo perturbó: una persona, o al menos lo parecía, que se encontraba enrollada a una de las ramas de un árbol, a punto de atacar al compañero de la chica.

Orión se encontraba atónito al ver al enemigo. Ninguna persona debería poder hacer eso, jutsu o no. Para incrementar lo extravagante, todas las ramas tenían un diámetro gigantesco, siendo las menos gruesas del tamaño de un tronco normal. Esto aumentaba sus sospechas sobre el sujeto. No sabía porqué, pero había algo que le resultaba familiar.

"Parece que llegué a tiempo" dijo Mito a sus compañeros "¿Me podrían repetir la contraseña por favor?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, el rubio se concentró en el ahora. Esta podría ser la prueba para saber si lo estaban engañando o no. Sus compañeros se acercaron a él y se quedaron agachados, esperando órdenes.

"¡¿Mito qué haces aquí?!" Le gritó Sasuke al ver a su compañera "¡Vete de aquí, aún tienes tiempo!"

"Con que sobreviviste a mí amiga" dijo el enemigo con voz femenina mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro "lo estás haciendo más interesante Mito-chan."

_"Tenía razón"_ dijo el rubio por lo bajo _"la serpiente no era algo normal."_

_"Fascinante. ¿Podemos irnos ahora?"_ Preguntó Shura.

El rubio levantó la mano en señal de quedarse quieto _"Necesitamos saber quién es. Estoy seguro de que la he visto antes."_

Aioria se fijó en la kunoichi mientras está amenazaba al equipo de Konoha. Se dió cuenta de quién era, a pesar de no llevar su sombrero.

_"Es la chica del principio, la de la lengua alargada."_

_"¿Ves? Ya tienes tu respuesta."_

_"Aún no, estoy seguro de que la he visto en otra parte"_ había escuchado sobre alguien que controlaba serpientes, hace mucho tiempo y no estaba seguro que era lo que había pasado con él.

Volvieron a concentrarse cuando vieron que Sasuke le iba a entregar su pergamino al enemigo. Shura lo miró molesto al escucharlo, pero no era nada en comparación con Mito que lo estaba regañando.

El pelinegro hizo caso omiso y le lanzó el pergamino, pero este fue atrapado por su compañera quien cayó en el mismo árbol que él.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Le gritó el Uchiha "¡No es momento de hacerse la heroína!"

No pudo seguir porque recibió un puñetazo en toda la cara, para la satisfacción de los espectadores, menos Sakura. El puñetazo lo mandó hacia otro árbol de cabeza, pero este se empujó hacia otro con su mano.

"¿Cómo se que tu eres Sasuke?" Dijo ella por lo bajo, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Sakura sin comprender.

"¡No seas ridícula mediocre, soy yo!"

"No sé quién eres o qué hiciste con él" dijo la rubia temblando "pero no hay forma de que seas el Sasuke que conozco.

"No importa que tan dura haya sido la batalla o el entrenamiento, él nunca dejaría que nada lo detenga. ¡Así que es imposible que tú seas él!" gritó la kunoichi con bufanda.

Orión abrió grande los ojos al escucharla, los sentimientos en esa frase eran palpables, imposibles de fingir. Pero también por la energía que empezó a sentir cerca de ella, una energía vil.

"Que lindo discurso" se burló la kunoichi mientras se desenrollaba. Acto seguido levantó su manga izquierda demostrando un tatuaje en su antebrazo "pero no creo que sirva de nada. Sasuke-kun está totalmente aterrado" mordió su pulgar derecho y lo pasó por su antebrazo, dejando un rastro de sangre en el.

La rubia se abalanzó contra ella mientras la otra hacía varios movimientos de manos extraños para dos de los santos y lanzaba un grito.

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"** puso sus palmas contra la rama y una explosión de humo ocurrió.

En el lugar donde había estado, ahora se encontraba una serpiente gigante, no muy diferente de la anterior, excepto que esta vez venía con la kunoichi incluída.

Al notar que todos estaban en shock, decidió atacar a la víctima más cercana que resultó ser Mito. La serpiente levantó la cabeza y rápidamente la estrelló donde estaba ella, rompiendo la gruesa rama. Orión casi saltó para salvarla pero fue agarrado por la espalda por Aioria.

_"No lo intentes imbécil. Te vas a desvelar."_

El rubio tenía sus cosas para decirle, pero por suerte vió que la kunoichi había saltado antes de que hubiera impacto. Volvió a aterrarse cuando vió que se dirigía directo hacia la serpiente de vuelta.

'¿Qué está haciendo esa idiota?' pensó mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de su amigo.

Sin embargo, quedó asombrado por lo que vió a continuación. Con un rugido, la rubia le lanzó un puñetazo en el hocico al reptil, quien se echó un poco para atrás del dolor. Utilizó el hocico como impulso para mandarse hacia una rama detrás suyo.

Todos quedaron atónitos al ver la fuerza sobrehumana de la rubia, excepto la enemiga, que se mostraba más curiosa que otra cosa. Los santos estaban boquiabiertos al ver semejante muestra de fuerza.

_"... ¿Estás seguro de que es humana?"_ Preguntó Shura en un balbuceo. No era la muestra de fuerza más impresionante que había visto en su vida, pero por los dioses, estaba bastante seguro de que esa no era la fuerza que una niña de semejante tamaño debería tener.

Orión se quedó mirando desconcertado.

Dando un nuevo salto, la rubia volvió a atacar a la serpiente, quien esta vez se encontraba más preparada y pudo esquivar algunos de sus golpes, pero no pudo esquivarlos todos cuando ella volvió a impulsarse con los troncos para poder golpearle desde distintos puntos. Finalmente, pudo encajarle un golpe con su cola que la mandó volando hacia el tronco que se encontraba a la izquierda de los santos. Reaccionando rápido, giró en el aire y enganchó sus pies contra el árbol con un estruendo. Lanzó un gruñido pero se quedó ahí. Orión pudo ver los ojos de la rubia y lo que se encontró lo heló, ojos rojos como la sangre y las pupilas de un gato.

'Conque eso es lo que ocurre' pensó la kunoichi al ver los ojos de su agresora 'cuando su ira se vuelve incontrolable un poco del chakra del Kyuubi se libera, no creí que me la encontraría tan pronto' una sonrisa cruel apareció en su rostro al ver al paralizado Sasuke debajo suyo 'esto se está poniendo interesante.'

Dicho esto, ordenó a su invocación atacar al Uchiha. Al ver lo que intentaba hacer, Mito advirtió a su compañero, pero este se quedó quieto mientras que la serpiente lanzaba sus fauces contra él.

Hubo un estruendo enorme y lo siguiente que el pelinegro vió lo dejó sorprendido a más no poder. Frente a él se encontraba la serpiente, que había mordido la rama en la que se encontraba, y delante de ella se encontraba la rubia deteniendola con dos kunais en sus manos, clavadas contra el reptil.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido?" Le preguntó en un tono burlón, viéndolo con esos ojos rojos "miedosito."

Eso pareció despertar algo dentro de él, pero no lo suficiente para hacer algo ahora mismo. De repente una lengua apareció detrás de ella y la enredó. Con un grito, empezó a forcejear para liberarse, parecido a lo que hacía el rubio con sus compañeros ahora mismo, mientras que la lengua la llevaba hacia la kunoichi.

_"¡Sueltenme! Debo ayudarla"_ les decía, pero hacían caso omiso.

_"¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que no es una trampa?"_ Intentó razonar su amigo, pero lo único que recibió fue un codazo en la espalda.

_"¡Estoy seguro de que la he visto en otro lado!"_ Siguió insistiendo _"ella es mala noticia."_

Mientras peleaban, la invocadora había levantado levemente la chaqueta de la niña para ver un sello en su abdomen.

"No me esperaba encontrarte realmente" le comentó mientras la punta de sus dedos adquirían un fuego violeta "había muchos rumores de que habías muerto" al escucharla los santos dejarán de forcejear y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, el castaño aligeró su agarre en el santo de plata y miraron hacia donde se encontraba, solo para ver a Mito gritar con la espalda frente a ellos haciendo que no pudieran ver qué pasaba.

El semblante de Orión se oscureció al ver a la rubia lentamente dejar de moverse hasta que se quedó inconsciente. Largó un gruñido al ver la lengua lanzandola al aire. Se liberó de los brazos del castaño y saltó.

Sakura entró en pánico al ver a Mito volar por los aires. Estaba lanzando un kunai para engancharla a un árbol, cuando una mancha salió disparada contra su compañera y se la llevó. Mirando para donde se dirigía, vió a uno de los shinobis sin aldea, el de la capucha, en una rama con la rubia en sus brazos.

"¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!" Gritó preocupada "¡Suéltala!"

El rubio hizo caso omiso y miró el rostro de la inconsciente, le acarició un poco el rostro y le peinó un mechón que le caía entre los ojos.

"Lo hiciste muy bien" le susurró "ahora déjame hacerme cargo de todo" dejó a la rubia gentilmente en la rama y se giró para ver a Sasuke.

"Puedes decir que ella es imbécil por ser impulsiva" le dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada dura "pero por lo menos ella no es una cobarde que tiraría todo por la borda para salvarse" sus ojos se entrecerraron y lo empezó a mirar con enojo.

Sakura lo miró sorprendido al ver que no los intentaba atacar. Rápidamente se volvió hacia el pelinegro y puso su parte.

"¡Tiene razón Sasuke-kun! ¡Puedes decir que es una mala kunoichi por no ser habilidosa, o que es más densa que una piedra, pero ella no es cobarde y lo está intentando, eso la hace más ninja que tú!."

El pelinegro escuchaba sorprendido a su compañera, no creyendo que le levantara la voz. Sus brazos temblaban levemente. Al ver ambas compañeras heridas, apretó sus puños y frenó sus temblores.

'Que imbécil' pensó mirando para el cielo, imágenes de su hermano apareciendo en su mente 'si no puedo con esto ¿Cómo demonios puedo pensar en derrotar a Itachi?' volvió a mirar a la enemiga, pero esta vez sus ojos eran rojos con un par de aspas en cada uno.

Sakura sonrió al ver el sharingan en sus ojos 'Eso está mejor.' pensó sin saber qué era lo mismo que el rubio.

La invocadora de serpientes sonrió mínimamente al verlo, levantó su manga de vuelta y, en una nube de humo, desapareció la serpiente.

'Jugaré con él para ver qué tiene.'

Tan concentrada estaba en el Uchiha que por poco no esquivó el golpe que rompió el lugar donde estaba. De un salto llegó a unos cuantos metros alejados de la zona de impacto y vió hacia donde había estado hace unos segundos.

"¡No te olvides de que estoy aquí!" Gritó el encapuchado mientras sacaba su puño del suelo.

La kunoichi sonrió curiosa 'Así que vas a hacer más que observar ¿Eh? Me pregunto si tus amigos vendrán' pensó mirando a dónde estaban los dos dorados.

Ambos notaron la mirada, y el peliverde estaba poniéndose en posición de lanzarse a pelear pero Aioria puso su brazo delante suyo. Shura lo miró extrañado pero este no le devolvió la mirada.

_"Él ya se está enfrentando"_ su boca se abrió para refutar pero después de unos instantes solo asintió y volvió a su posición anterior.

La invocadora tomó un aire decepcionado al notar su inactividad, pero tuvo que volver a enfocarse cuando vió al rubio y al pelinegro acercarse rápidamente, Sasuke con un kunai en la boca y el otro con su puño derecho listo para golpear.

* * *

"¡Muy bien! ¡¿Qué tal si vamos todos a comer?! ¡Debemos celebrar por el éxito de nuestros alumnos!."

Los jounin-senseis miraron raro a Gai, no era extraño que propusiera cosas así, pero de todas formas…

"¿Sabes que todavía quedan otros dos exámenes verdad?" Le preguntó burlonamente Kakashi a su rival. De hecho, mañana debían ir a la torre en medio del bosque a esperar a que sus equipos llegasen o no, así que no entendía la necesidad.

"¡Lo sé bien Kakashi, pero yo considero cada victoria una razón para celebrar!" dijo fuertemente mostrando su actitud habitual. Puso una sonrisa desafiante "A menos, claro, que crean que sus alumnos no puedan llegar a la final. Yo siempre creo en que las llamas de la juventud de mis alumnos brillarán con toda su intensidad pero no sé ustedes."

Los ninjas se lo tomaron como una ofensa y el shinobi verde sonrió internamente 'Los tengo.'

Asuma largó un suspiro y apagó la colilla de su cigarrillo con la suela de su sandalia "Mientras no sea algo caro. Todavía tengo deudas de sacar a comer a Choji."

"Conozco el lugar adecuado" dijo Kakashi.

* * *

"¡Bienvenidos a Ichiraku!"

Los cuatro se sentaron y empezaron a revisar el menú mientras saludaban sin mucho entusiasmo, excepto Gai.

"¿Debería sorprenderme que elijas este lugar?" Preguntó Kurenai.

El peligris se encogió de hombros "Querían algo barato. Además, esto me va a ayudar a concentrarme en el problema."

Los otros asintieron con entendimiento y pidieron sus órdenes. Mientras esperaban, Asuma y Kurenai hablaban silenciosamente para que no los escucharan.

'Como si nadie supiera lo de ustedes' pensaba divertido el experto en Taijutsu. Giró la cabeza para ver a su rival. Para cualquier persona parecía que estaba distraído, pero él se daba cuenta de que en realidad se encontraba sumamente concentrado en el problema relacionado con su alumna rubia.

"¿Sabes? Conocí a Mito antes del examen escrito" le comentó intentando elevarle el espíritu.

"¿Ah sí?" Contestó sin prestar atención. Gai frunció el ceño al escucharlo pero una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando una idea le vino a la cabeza.

"Una buena niña, ¡Tiene un gran espíritu juvenil!"

Eso último pareció despertarlo porque giró su cabeza hacia él y le mandó una mirada tan penetrante que si no fueran eternos rivales, Gai hubiera temblado un poco.

"No te acerques a ninguno de mis alumnos. No quiero que les contagies…" empezó a señalar todo su cuerpo con las manos "eso."

El pelinegro río por lo bajo "Tranquilo Kakashi. No soy tan malo. Además, ¿Qué tiene de malo que encuentren un modelo a seguir en la Bestia Verde de Konoha?"

"Hay un niño que es idéntico a ti y ni siquiera son familiares."

Eso no lo podía negar, pero no veía que fuera algo malo. Lee necesitaba un modelo a seguir y desde que lo eligió a él sus llamas de la juventud habían mejorado de forma exponencial. Que decidiera vestirse igual a él era un simple halago.

Todos agradecieron cuando llegaron sus cenas y empezaron a comer, incluso Kakashi aunque con un genjutsu encima de su cara. O eso creían, era parte de la apuesta en Konoha. Cayeron en un silencio plácido hasta que el cejudo le preguntó al Ninja Copia.

"¿Le vas a decir algo a Mito?"

No dejó de comer pero tomó un semblante más serio por unos segundos mientras que los tres jounins esperaban su respuesta. Finalmente negó con la cabeza.

"No diré nada hasta que vea su cara, antes de eso sería cruel si no es él" dijo sin dejar su mirada de su plato. Él tampoco quería crearse falsas esperanzas, había sido su culpa que Naruto no estuviera, igual que con Obito y Rin. No importaba lo que el Hokage le dijera, él sabía que no había hecho bien su trabajo. Si lo hubiera hecho, no tendría que estar teorizando sobre la identidad del santo de plata.

Como si fuera planeado, en ese momento entró al restaurante la persona que menos se esperaban.

"Bienvenido a Ichiraku" le dijo Teuchi al nuevo cliente.

"Que bueno que no me perdí" dijo Saga con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el último asiento libre al lado de Kurenai. Agarró el menú y leyó pero no parecía saber en qué decidirse.

"Te recomiendo el de miso" le sugirió Kakashi intentando ser amable "mi alumna se puede devorar uno de esos en segundos" en realidad ocurría lo mismo con todos los tipos de ramen, pero el de miso parecía ser el que más rápido comía.

"Supongo que te haré caso, es la primera vez que como ramen" dijo y luego ordenó. Orión siempre había querido que probara pero tenía miedo al fervor con el que hablaba del alimento poco saludable. Girando su cabeza le sonrió a todos y la inclinó levemente en señal de respeto "mí nombre es Saga."

"Me llamo Hatake Kakashi" dijo el cíclope con tono aburrido, pero se encontraba atento como en sus tiempos de Anbu. Todos los demás se presentaron sucesivamente.

"¿De qué aldea es, Saga-san?" preguntó el fumador "ese atuendo no es de ningún lugar que conozca."

"Tan obvio ¿Eh?" Rió por lo bajo "vengo de un lugar llamado el Santuario, no es de muy cerca como se dan cuenta."

"Y vino con un equipo a participar en los exámenes chūnin" dijo Kakashi mientras pedía un segundo plato.

El pelivoileta asintió "Parecen muy informados sobre mí."

El peligris se encogió de hombros ante la sutil acusación "Está en Konoha, no espere que los senseis no sepamos sobre los equipos contra los que se enfrentan nuestros alumnos."

Saga lo miró por unos segundos y volvió a sonreír "Ya veo, me encuentro frente a compañeros de enseñanza" Ayame vino con su pedido y él le agradeció. Partió los palillos y probó un par de fideos. Lanzó un pequeño gemido de placer al comer que le recordó al peligris de su estudiante, lo cual era gracioso y perturbador por el hecho de que era un adulto de voz gruesa el que lo hacía.

"Está mejor que lo que me habían dicho."

Mientras él devoraba silencioso su comida observaba rápidamente a los ninjas sentándose al lado suyo. Kakashi parecía ser un tipo despreocupado, pero el hecho de que fuera profesor le decía que había más de lo que el ojo permitía ver. Gai era bastante extraño, con sus manierismos y decisiones de diseño. Pero hey, después de años de pasar por la casa de Cáncer, esto era poco. Asuma y Kurenai parecían bastante normales y mostraban tener un aire más de profesor que sus compañeros, y de paso parecían ser pareja.

Intentaban actuar de la forma más natural posible, pero había una rigidez que denotaba que no era normal que lo conocieran, o que sabían algo. Aún así, debía dárselo, era una señal tan pequeña que casi la dejaba pasar por alto, en especial Kakashi. Decidiendo que algo de cortesía no haría ningún mal, decidió empezar esta vez.

"Había escuchado muy buenas críticas de este lugar cuando pregunté por un lugar para comer. ¿Vienen seguido?"

El ninja copia fue el que le contestó "Nah, una alumna mía viene todos los días. Solo estamos aquí porque Gai quería celebrar y este lugar es barato."

"¿Que están celebrando?" preguntó mientras volvía a comer.

Fue Gai el que le contestó "¡Estamos festejando el paso de nuestros alumnos a la segunda fase!"

Saga lo miró desconcertado "¿Sí saben que son dos exámenes más no?"

'¡Es lo que nosotros dijimos!' gritaron internamente los otros tres jounins.

Gai simplemente sonrió "¡Tal vez, pero no dudo que que mis alumnos aprueben, han estado preparándose por mucho tiempo! ¡Sus llamas de la juventud resplandecen como el sol!"

Saga simplemente lo miró por unos segundos, asintió y terminó su plato, pidiendo un segundo. Dándose cuenta los otros que habían estado ignorando sus propios platos, empezaron a engullirlos antes de que se enfriaran.

"¿Y usted Saga-san?" le preguntó curiosa Kurenai al terminar un bocado "¿Cómo cree que le vaya a sus alumnos?"

"Eso es muy fácil" respondió rápidamente "Alguno de ellos ganará."

Los tres se quedaron callados al escucharlo. Mientras los otros lo miraban, llegó su segundo plato y empezó a degustar.

"Se que la confianza en su equipo es importante" dijo Kakashi "¿Pero no cree que está exagerando?"

"Para nada" dijo sin apartar la vista de su ramen "no es arrogancia sino hechos. Aioria y Shura son dos de nuestros mejores guerreros. Y Orión," una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro "ha estado viviendo en el bosque desde los 8 por su entrenamiento, dudo que el segundo examen sea difícil para él" esa fue una de las razones por la que lo eligió líder de equipo, además de conocer la aldea.

Otra razón fue su falta de experiencia, siendo santo de plata, él sería la primera línea de respuesta que el Santuario mandaría cuando un problema apareciera. Solo en casos extraordinarios era que los santos dorados eran enviados, normalmente amenazas que necesitarán ser eliminadas con rapidez y eficiencia. Pero eso se iba del tema, el punto era que su alumno estaría a cargo de misiones, y probablemente con santos de bronce a su cargo en un par de años y si quería que sobreviviera, necesitaba aprender a liderar.

"Hmm, pareces muy orgulloso de él" comentó Kakashi.

"Obviamente" le contestó haciendo un gesto con sus brazos "es mi alumno" y volvió a comer.

"Pero no hablas igual de los otros dos" cuestionó consiguiendo un asentimiento de parte del pelivioleta.

"Eso es porque no son mis alumnos" reveló entre bocados sorprendiendo a los senseis "este equipo se formó para los exámenes."

Esa era una de las razones por la que eran tan disfuncionales. Orión llevaba años sin tener contacto humano más allá de ese Jagger (pensaba desdeñoso el santo de Géminis), Aioria no estaba tan acostumbrado a la gente desde lo que ocurrió con su hermano, haciendo que su actitud fuera extra amigable con la gente que no lo trataba mal desde el principio, y Shura, bueno, se había cerrado desde hace cinco años. Esa combinación estaba mal encaminada, se suman la arrogancia de Shura, la incomodidad de Aiora hacia él y la sobreprotección de Orión hacia el castaño, hasta cierto punto, y esto se volvía fatal. Lamentablemente, necesitaba alguien con experiencia en el equipo, y Shura era el único santo dorado con experiencia que no te daba escalofríos. Y Aioria sería un buen intermediario teniendo en cuenta su amistad con el rubio.

"¿Entonces no sé graduaron juntos? ¿No hicieron misiones antes de esto?" Preguntó Kurenai. Equipos así no eran tan raros, era bastante normal que miembros de equipo fueran reemplazados luego de su muerte o de que ascendieran de rango. Pero no era normal crear un equipo solamente para los exámenes.

Saga meneó la cabeza mientras terminaba su segundo plato.

"La "graduación" entre nosotros es diferente. Te conviertes en santo una vez cumpliste los requisitos para conseguir tu Cloth y hayas sido seleccionado por esta para llevarla. No hay necesidad de una academia, eres elegido por un santo o te presentas para entrenar ante él y decidirá si elegirte. Claro que antes de eso hay algunos pasos, pero eso ya depende de la región y-"

"¿Región?" preguntó Kakashi de un modo que le dejó en claro que puede que haya hablado demás.

Bueno, adiós al señor bueno por un rato, será mejor que comprendan un poco con que están lidiando.

"Sí" dijo en un tono seco aunque su sonrisa seguía en pie "verá, somos una organización sin frontera. Tenemos al menos a una persona por continente, excepto este" su sonrisa se tornó un poco más siniestra al final, aunque solo fuera por un instante que nadie pudo ver.

"Cosa que queremos arreglar."

Hubo un silencio momentáneo en el que pudieron digerir toda esta nueva información. Continentes. Había continentes enteros que desconocían, no sólo uno como suponía el Hokage. Y estos santos tenían influencia en cada uno si es que no estaba engañandolos.

"Este Cloth suena como una hitai-ate" comentó Asuma, tratando de cambiar la conversación. Aunque todos sabían que tendrían que informarle a su padre.

"MmHm, pero no es nada parecido. Si tienen suerte podrán verlas" respondió como un profesor a sus alumnos.

"Debo decir que estoy sorprendido de que esté tan abierto a preguntas" dijo Kakashi intrigado.

Saga no pensó nada sobre ese comentario "Obviamente, hay chances de que seamos aliados así que no hay razón de no ser abierto" dijo antes de llamarle la atención a Ayame para pedirle un tercer plato. Todo dependía de que tanto lo impresionaran los ninjas de la aldea y de dónde residían sus intenciones. Si resultaban ser como las demás aldeas mayores, bueno, no tendría problema buscando otra.

Hubo un silencio mientras esperaba su plato a la vez que los profesores terminaban sus platos que habían ignorado por la charla.

Kakashi fue el primero en terminar y, por lo tanto, el primero en preguntar.

"¿Realmente cree en Orión?" a lo que los demás escucharon atentos e interesados.

Saga, que había estado concentrado jugando con un pastel de pescado, lo miró y le dijo con una sonrisa "Por supuesto. No dejará que esto lo detenga si todavía quiere ser mi sucesor."

* * *

El primero en llegar fue Orión, que lanzó su puño contra su estómago apenas llegó hacia ella. Le esquivó con facilidad al moverse hacia su izquierda dejando que pase de largo. Levantó su brazo derecho con la palma abierta para golpearle en el cuello y dejarlo inconsciente.

'Parece que te sobreestime' pensó con suficiencia, solo para sobresaltarse al verlo girar sobre su propio eje y dirigir su puño en un gancho directo a su estómago con una velocidad no vista antes. Reaccionó a tiempo y detuvo el golpe con su derecha, siendo arrastrada unos centímetros atrás por la fuerza del puño.

'Inesperado, parece que tiene más fuerza de lo que aparenta' pensaba mientras movía su cabeza para esquivar el puño izquierdo que se le acercaba. Con su mano restante, formó un signo y de repente una onda expansiva lanzó al desprevenido rubio hacia la punta de la rama de espalda, sin llegar a caerse pero algo aturdido.

Se preparó para lanzarse sobre él cuando vió por el rabillo del ojo un par de kunais siendo lanzados hacia ella. Los esquivó sin ningún problema al mover su cabeza, pero estas solo eran una distracción para que Sasuke pudiera saltar hacia el árbol cercano a la mujer e impulsarse por encima hacia ella. Cuando la alcanzó, lanzó una patada en el aire que fue detenida sin dificultad alguna, aún así lo intentó otra vez con su otra pierna consiguiendo el mismo resultado. Pero esto también fue utilizado por el pelinegro para poder impulsarse por arriba de la invocadora manteniendo su espacio con el pie de esta. Una vez tocó el piso, hizo otro salto para ganar más espacio.

Mientras tanto, el rubio se levantaba después de recibir el ataque. Millones de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza pero solo uno predominaba.

'¿Qué carajo fue eso?'

Cuando se lanzó a golpearla fue evadido sin problema. Eso no era el problema, había planeado que lo subestimara para poder conectar mientras estaba abierta y desprevenida. El problema vino cuando quiso acelerar, había sido lento, muy lento. No era fanfarronería decir que era mucho más rápido que lo que había demostrado en ese puño. Aún así, no entendía que podía pasar, era como si su cabeza y su cuerpo no fueran a la velocidad.

Sacudió su cabeza y corrió hacia el combate. Llegó a donde estaba Sasuke y se puso en pose de pelea, con su brazo derecho levantado y en un ángulo de noventa grados con su puño cerrado, y su mano izquierda cerrada levemente como si de una garra se tratara al lado de su estómago.

"Te será difícil seguirme el ritmo" le advirtió sin una gota de arrogancia mientras lo miraba de reojo. Si era así de fuerte y rápido tenían más chances de terminar esto rápido y descubrir qué pasaba con él. Recién se había movidos con su velocidad normal y no había ocurrido nada. Esto se estaba volviendo más extraño cada segundo.

"No te preocupes" le respondió, su Sharingan girando mientras preveía los movimientos del enemigo "no habrá ningún problema."

Ambos corrieron al encuentro de su adversario y comenzó el combate de verdad. Sasuke lanzó otra patada pero fue repelido rápidamente para atrás cuando ella le desvió el golpe y le lanzó un golpe al pecho que detuvo cruzando sus brazos enfrente de su pecho. Apenas fue repelido hacia atrás, Orión lanzó una ráfaga de golpes que no le dejaban respiro. Mientras esquivaba la mayoría de golpes y detenía los que eran muy rápidos notó algo curioso e intentó ponerlo a prueba. Desvió un derechazo del rubio hacia arriba dejando su pecho abierto a un ataque, lanzó un golpe que solo se podría defender con una patada, sin embargo el rubio saltó hacia atrás mientras movía su brazo derecho enfrente suyo, intentando alejarla como si de un mosquito se tratara.

'Hmm, puede ser una lesión en las piernas' sus ojos se abrieron como platos y giró sobre su eje a la vez que juntaba sus manos en un sello y liberaba su chakra. Al hacer esto, el rubio apareció repentinamente detrás suya a punto de conectar un recto de derecha en su estómago. Pensando rápido realizó el mismo sello de antes y extendió velozmente sus brazos para volver a crear una onda de viento alrededor.

'Eso no fue velocidad' analizó mientras que el Uchiha ocupaba el lugar del rubio sin reparos en usar todos sus miembros para luchar, dónde debería haber estado el rubio antes de que lo descubriera se podía ver una silueta convirtiéndose en polvo. '¿Un usuario de genjutsu? No me enfrento a uno desde Itachi' pensó con interés y una sonrisa con suficiencia. Mientras combatía al Uchiha, notó de reojo al rubio volviendo a la acción.

'¿Se dió cuenta?' pensó preocupado el rubio mientras esquivaba una patada hacia atrás. Si se dió cuenta de cómo funcionaba sus ilusiones significaba que no podría usarlas tan seguidos. Mientras tomaba un pequeño descanso después de haber sido repelido una vez más y con Sasuke otra vez tomando la carga, no pudo evitar la pequeña frustración que se sembró durante su combate. Desde que había empezado a pelear la pesadez había vuelto. Normalmente podría haber actuado más rápido pero esta vez no lo logró. Consideró sus opciones mientras volvía al combate después de ver a Sasuke recibir un primer golpe en el brazo 'Todavía tengo mis piernas y mis técnicas' pensó mientras lanzaba una serie de directos con su izquierda.

Viendo que quedarse quieta era inútil, la mujer saltó por encima de ellos y empezó a moverse a toda velocidad. Con su jutsu de alargamiento empezó a desplazarse entre los árboles para despistarlos. Lastimosamente, esto no sirvió porque ninguno la perdió de vista, aunque uno con más dificultad. Cuando decidió atacar, se lanzó como una bala de cañón a toda velocidad hacia la rama. Sin embargo pudieron esquivar sin problema de un salto y Sasuke le lanzó varios jutsus de fuego para lograr una pequeñas explosiones. Viendo que no eran suficientes y decidiendo acabar con esto lanzó uno más grande que estalló como un torbellino donde se encontraba la kunoichi.

'¡Le dió!'

No duró mucho, porque en un instante desapareció, y en su lugar solo se podía ver una línea de humo y corteza rota que se acercaba a ellos.

'¡No queda otra!' El rubio gruñó e hizo una gran salto hacia la línea con su pierna preparada para lanzar un golpe, esperando que sea lo suficientemente rápido como para darle incluso en su estado. La adversaria al notar su intento salió del tronco para golpearlo creyéndolo expuesto, pero al último segundo se alejó de la zona de impacto. Cuando la pierna del rubio cayó, un temblor sacudió a todo el árbol, haciendo que Sasuke tambaleara un poco y que su bota creara una grieta donde estaba y en el alrededor.

Se produjo un silencio mientras que ambos bandos descansaban momentáneamente, estando los preadolescentes algo agitados en comparación con la kunoichi, que se encontraba sonriendo.

"¿Todavía crees que tengamos que ayudar?" Cuestionó Aioria desde su posición arriba de la acción.

"No, estarán bien" le respondió el peliverde con una postura relajada. La verdad es que lo sorprendió lo bien que llevaba el combate, y teniendo en cuenta de que no estaba moviéndose a Mach 5 podía deducir que no estaba usando todo su poder.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí" contestó Sasuke mientras controlaba su respiración. Este nuevo Sharingan gastaba más chakra de lo que esperaba. No lo cambiaría por nada de cualquier forma, el sentimiento de poder era demasiado exhilarate y se sentía más cercano de lograr su objetivo "gracias por la ayuda. Tienes una piernas fuertes" elogió, no había visto una demostración de fuerza así en su vida, exceptuando a Mito con la serpiente.

"No te ayudo a ti" el pelinegro lo miró extrañado mientras el otro lo ignoraba "eso de lado, ¿Reconoces a esta mujer?"

"Es la del inicio" le dijo mientras lo miraba como si fuera estúpido.

Al escucharlo rodó sus ojos "Sí, pero puede que esté relacionada con un ninja renegado de Konoha."

Se tensó al escucharlo. ¿Podría ser?

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Leí hace mucho sobre alguien parecido, podía controlar serpientes o algo así, se supone que fue uno de los mejores shinobis que esta aldea tuvo" dijo cuidadosamente, no podía revelar de dónde lo sacó si quería evitar más problemas.

Sasuke lanzó un suspiro al escucharlo, no tenía nada que ver con su hermano.

"No importa realmente, si este es su nivel podemos derrotarla" dijo mientras volvía a su pose de combate. Con su Kekkei Genkai y la fuerza del rubio no había forma en que la kunoichi tuviera oportunidad.

"Sí, eso espero" dijo el rubio sacando su pierna del árbol y haciendo lo mismo. Aunque el otro hacía caso omiso, pudo notar el pequeño cansancio en su respiración. Tenían que terminar con esto rápido si no querían que las cosas se dieran vuelta y terminarán como la rubia. Tenía la extraña sensación de que si no lo hacían, algo muy malo ocurriría.

'Eres muy bueno' pensaba la pelinegra mientras veía al shinobi 'puedes anticipar mis ataques y eres certero. Pero todavía no me has convencido.' Miró al rubio 'Tienes una buena patada, creí que tenías una lesión pero simplemente no querías revelar mucho de tu repertorio. Lamentablemente ya elegí a mi objetivo, pero si resulta decepcionarme no creo que me moleste quedarme contigo' largó una pequeña carcajada que nadie escuchó y después frunció el ceño levemente al recordar el mayor problema 'pero puedes seguir mis movimientos sin problema' No era su mayor velocidad claramente, pero si podía mantener el ritmo sería un obstáculo para marcar a Sasuke o a él. Y ese genjutsu… ¿Podía ser?

Rápidamente hizo varios sellos de manos y puso sus brazos por delante para lanzar una ráfaga de viento que los hizo saltar para arriba en alerta. Y con razón, porque la zona donde estaban estalló con los fuertes vientos.

'Menos mal que lo esquivamos' pensó aliviado mientras saltaba entre ramas hacia arriba con Sasuke al lado.

Orión se posicionó por encima de una rama mientras que el pelinegro se pegó a la parte inferior de la misma, solo para lanzarse contra su enemiga con un plan formulado. Sorprendida por el repentino ataque no pudo hacer nada cuando lo agarró por detrás para llevársela con él. Agarrándole fuertemente de la cintura con sus piernas, se posicionó para que la cabeza de ella se dirija al suelo y lanzó un alarido en lo que creía sería el último golpe del combate. Cuando golpearon contra una rama, un estruendo se escuchó por el impacto de la cabeza de la mujer y un grito ahogado.

Por unos instantes, sus brazos temblequearon en el aire, pero finalmente terminaron por caer en sus costados. Esa fue la señal para soltarla y alejarse. Una vez la soltó, se puso en modo defensivo en caso de algún truco. Unos segundos después, cayó Orión sin ningún problema y miró el cadáver.

Lanzó un silbido al verla "No mentías con mantenerte al paso."

Mientras decía esto, pasó algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba. El cuerpo empezó a temblar y se deshizo en barro.

"¡Sustitución!" Gritó Sasuke a la vez que una lluvia de kunais caía sobre ellos haciendo que se separen, él por el borde y el rubio por el tronco.

De repente, el rubio se encontró con la kunoichi frente a él. Intentó mover su brazo enfrente suyo pero fue agarrado en mitad del movimiento.

"Ah, ah, aah" chistó mientras el otro la miraba sorprendido "no más genjutsu" y antes de que se pudiera defender, recibió un poderoso golpe en la boca del estómago que lo dejó sin aire. Con la misma velocidad que atacó, desapareció y fue a atacar al Uchiha. Orión intentó seguirla y logró avanzar tres pasos, pero la falta de aire lo volvió imposible y con una mano en el estómago cayó de bruces contra la rama, terminando la pelea para él. Al menos por unos cuantos minutos.

* * *

**"¡Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!"**

¡Por fin! Había sido una agonía tener que escuchar el resto del combate sabiendo que podría haber hecho más, pero bueno, pudo cumplir su cometido y proteger a Mito. Y si tenía que dejarse llevar por los gritos de dolor, Sasuke se había encargado de la perra.

¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que tendría una golpe tan fuerte como para dejarlo sin aire por 5 minutos? Agradecía ahora todos los golpes que Jagger le lanzó, de no ser por eso seguramente se hubiera quedado inconsciente.

'Ahora lo único que hay que hacer es buscar a Mito y dejarla con su equipo-'

_'Mejor llévatela.'_

Ah, genial. Las voz volvió. Cuando ya estaba asegurándose de que solo era su paranoia jugandole malas pasadas.

Aún así, no podía negar que la idea era tentadora. ¿Era buena idea dejarla, o sería mejor llevársela? No tenía duda de que era ella y lo único que quería era llevársela de ese maldito lugar. Por otro lado, el Gran Patriarca quería formar una alianza con Konoha, y no sería fácil lograrlo si empezaban capturando una kunoichi por más buenos motivos que tuviera. Además, incluso sabiendo que era ella no significaba que no había una trampa y estaba siendo utilizada.

Antes de que pudiera seguir con estos pensamientos, sus dos compañeros cayeron en frente de él, Aioria con Mito colgada en su hombro izquierdo con la cara contra su pecho, fuertemente agarrada. Era suerte que tuviera la bufanda o se hubiera golpeado contra la armadura de cuero.

"Te ves como la mierda" comentó el peliverde mientras le ofrecía su brazo derecho.

Orión gruñó mientras la agarraba "Cállate" dijo forzoso, aunque sin la rudeza de antes mientras se levantaba, estaba demasiado cansado para eso "Descubrió como hacia mis ilusiones. Por si fuera poco no me puedo mover tan rápido."

"Claro, vayamos con eso" contestó Shura, una sonrisa indetectable formada en su rostro al creer que estaba haciendo excusas. Aunque para él no lo necesitaba. Aún si fue derrotado, el rubio demostró tener una fuerza y habilidad notables. Y, siendo él alguien que respeta muy vivamente el poder, no podía evitar encontrar un nuevo respeto en él. Eso no excusaba si tomaba una mala decisión de cualquier forma.

"Hablo en serio" dijo con un tono que demostraba solo la verdad. Al notarlo, ambos santos de oro se mostraron sorprendidos. Sin embargo no duró mucho y Shura contestó.

"Eso es muy preocupante, pero podemos hablarlo después cuando hayamos terminado con esto" dijo con Aioria asintiendo detrás suyo.

El rubio también asintió "Está bien. Más importante, ¿Por qué la estás cargando?" preguntó dirigiéndose al castaño.

"Ah, tranquilo. Nos la llevamos después de convencer a su compañera" respondió mientras acomodaba a la rubia para que no se cayera. Fue algo difícil de convencer a la pelirrosa, pero después de ver al rubio ayudar, no había razón legítima para negarse. Lo cual no significaba que no desconfiara. Estamos hablando de su amiga por el amor de Dios.

"Eso no importa ahora. ¿Qué hacemos con ella?" intervino el peliverde.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos mientras consideraban sus opciones. Finalmente fue Aioria el que habló.

"No podemos quedarnosla. No sabemos qué es lo que le hizo cuando la dejó inconsciente ni qué era esa energía de antes" dijo recordando el incidente antes de que Orión participara.

"Sin contar las repercusiones de secuestrar a un miembro de Konoha" continuó el portador de Excalibur. Por más "zona libre" que fuera el bosque, dudaba de que sirviera de defensa cuando los descubran, rompiendo toda oportunidad de tratado, y probablemente sus espaldas. Por más seguro y orgulloso que estuviera en su poder, no era arrogante como para creer que podían salir sin sufrir daño. Más aún si las otras aldeas se enteraban de que cuatro personas intentaron pelear contra Konoha. Menos mal que el resto del mundo no se enteraba de lo que ocurría ahí. Bendita barrera continental.

Sus miradas cayeron en el rubio. Pensativo, miraba a la rubia mientras digería lo dicho. Tenían razón, no había forma de salir impunes de esta. Maldición.

_'Si alguien se pone en tu camino mátalos.'_

Sacudió la cabeza al escuchar el pensamiento rebelde.

"Se la entregaremos a su equipo" Atena, cuánto dolía decirlo "ya veremos qué hacer después."

Ambos asintieron y se dieron vuelta para buscar la mejor forma de bajar. Aioria sintió algo deteniendolo y al darse vuelta vió al enmascarado agarrando su hombro derecho con la cabeza gacha, haciendo que sus mechones cayeran directo a sus ojos y haciendo imposible verlos. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, lo interrumpió con una pregunta.

"¿Puedo cargarla?"

Una pregunta tan simple pero tan cargada de emociones lo descolocó por un momento. Por su tono implorante se dió cuenta de que no podría negarse, aunque no lo habría hecho. Sonrió y la agarró con ambos brazos para entregársela.

Una vez la tuvo en su hombro, no pudo evitar el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda. Su pecho se encogió al volver a sentirla en sus hombros y por un instante se cortó su respiración. El castaño sonrió tristemente al verlo reaccionar de esta forma forma, recordando sus propios momentos con su hermano.

"¡AAAAAAAHHHH!"

El grito los arrancó de su ensimismamiento como un cuchillo. Corrieron hacia el borde de la rama al notar la dirección de donde provenía y de quién era. Sasuke había sido atacado.

"¡Rápido!" les gritó Shura desde otra rama más abajo.

Una vez llegaron a algunas de las ramas más bajas, vieron al pelinegro en los brazos de Sakura mientras la invocadora de serpientes se encontraba en la rama contraria. Pero había algo raro con ella que no podían notar desde donde estaban.

"¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de Sasuke-kun?!" preguntó asustada la pelirosa. Todo había salido tan bien, por fin el Uchiha había matado a la kunoichi con su jutsu de fuego, cuando esta reveló seguir viva, ser en realidad un hombre pálido como la luna y ojos de serpiente, y, para colmo, alargó su cuello de forma imposible hasta poder morder a su amado en el cuello.

"No es lo que yo quiero de él" contestó con una voz distintivamente masculina y maliciosa que sorprendió a los santos que habían saltado al tronco en el que se encontraban los genins sin que estos se dieran cuenta "Es lo que él querrá de mí" dijo mientras empezaba a hundirse en la rama "cuando despierte dile que Orochimaru le envía un regalo. Espero que sepa utilizarlo contra mi agente" terminó con una sonrisa cargada de sorna.

Orión abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar su nombre "¡Shura!" ordenó apuntando al sujeto. Nada más fue necesario.

**"¡Excalibur!"**

Una línea verde apareció en el tronco, a su paso, cortó la gran rama en dos donde se encontraba Orochimaru. Al cortar, se escuchó el ruido de la rama siendo talada de un solo golpe al mismo tiempo que pedazos de madera de alrededor salían disparados por el aire. Una vez se esclareció el área, no había rastro de él.

"¡¿Dónde está?!" gritó Orión.

Aioria se puso a inspeccionar en el árbol mientras el rubio se acercó a los dos genins. Shura se quedó rezagado mientras miraba su brazo con ojos abiertos.

"¡Hey!¿Qué pasó por aquí?" le preguntó a la pelirrosa, quien no respondía y miraba fijo a su compañero.

"¡Hey!" volvió a gritar consiguiendo la misma respuesta. Chistó, estaba en estado de shock. Agitandola fuertemente del hombro, logró que volviera en sí.

Sakura meneó la cabeza intentando liberarse del desconcierto. Al escuchar una voz a su derecha, vió que el enmascarado le estaba diciendo algo.

" … aquí?" la genin lo miró confundido. Al ver que no la había escuchado volvió a preguntar.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?"

Al comprenderlo empezó a contarle entre balbuceos cómo es que Orochimaru se había hecho el muerto solo para morderle el cuello.

Mientras escuchaba, Orión no pudo evitar regañarse a sí mismo por no haber reconocido más rápido al renegado. Ahora todo volvía a él: Orochimaru ninja legendario de Konoha, famoso por sus invocaciones de serpientes y jutsus similares. Su lado más racional le decía que no era su culpa, lo había aprendido hace siete años. Pero ver a Mito inconsciente solo lograba que se sintiera peor. De haber sabido el nivel de riesgo al que se enfrentaban, jamás hubiera dejado a Mito pelear en un principio.

Sacando esos pensamientos de su mente, volvió a centrarse en la kunoichi que parecía a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico.

"Tranquila, estoy seguro de que no es nada" era raro intentar consolar a un aldeano de Konoha, pero en este momento necesitaba a gente competente, no iniciar más conflicto.

"¡¿P-pero como hago ahora?!" gritó "¡No puedo cuidar de ambos! No sé qué pasó con Mito y Sasuke-kun sigue adolorido" por más que lo quisiera negar, la verdad era que ella era bastante inútil para el equipo. La rubia era mucho más ágil y fuerte que ella, mientras que Sasuke la superaba en todos los puntos. Lo único en que era mejor era en su control de chakra y su inteligencia comparada con Mito, pero aún así no servía de mucho porque lo gastaba en cosas que no servían para el combate como historia.

Mito ya se encontraba en un estado de inconsciencia tranquilo pero el pelinegro seguía moviéndose cada tanto en espasmos y gruñendo, sin duda por el dolor. Verlos así le traía miedo, jamás había estado a cargo y jamás había tenido una experiencia tan terrorífica. Sí, se habían encontrado con Zabuza, pero él no llegaba a ser la mitad de atemorizante que era Orochimaru.

"Mira, no sé qué está ocurriendo con ellos. Pero no creo que ninguno de ellos dejaría que tú quedes sin cuidado" espetó tajantemente haciendo que Sakura se estremeciera. Luego prosiguió con un tono más suave "no creo que no puedas cuidar de tus compañeros. Es tu deber como compañera cuidarlos a ambos al igual que el de ellos" terminó, deseando que eso haya sido suficiente.

Por suerte lo fue. Vió como lentamente la determinación aparecía en el rostro de la pelirrosa, el miedo y la inseguridad seguían ahí, y muy claros, pero consiguió el suficiente valor para asistir a sus amigos. Asintió y le empezó a hablar.

"Hay que llevarlos a algún lugar escondido" mientras decía esto, los dos santos volvieron y Aioria le informó a Orión que no encontró rastro mientras que el peliverde se quedó callado mientras seguía mirando su brazo "¿Vieron algún árbol hueco en el fondo?" les preguntó.

Ambos miraron a su líder en busca de una explicación. Él solo les asintió para que le contestaran.

"Encontré uno lo suficientemente grande para cuatro personas" contestó Aioria.

"Muy bien, te ayudaremos a llevarlos" le dijo a la pelirrosa. De repente recordó algo "¿Tienes medicina o algo para aliviarle el dolor?" preguntó refiriéndose al Uchiha.

La pelirrosa meneó la cabeza "Lo siento, no tenemos nada" se sentía algo culpable por no poder ayudar, pero por suerte no era tanto porque era algo en lo que todos fallaron.

"Está bien, solo tengo primeros auxilios" le respondió el aunque incluso ahí era poco porque no tenía tanto espacio.

Ambos agarraron a los genins gentilmente y estaban a punto de saltar cuando Sakura recordó algo.

"¡¿Qué haremos con el espía?!" su cara se puso pálida mientras los demás la veían confundidos "¡Orochimaru dijo que enviaría un espía a atacarnos!" al comprender a lo que se refería, Orión insultó por lo bajo y miró a Shura.

"Necesito que busques a Orochimaru" el peliverde lo vió incrédulo.

"No debe seguir aquí."

"Tal vez. Pero si lo está, quiero que logres sacarle quien es al que va a mandar" dijo con tono autoritario.

Viendo la lógica en su plan, asintió y se preparó para saltar. Pero antes, se dió vuelta una vez más "No va a hablar fácilmente."

El rubio lo miró con lo que uno supondría era una mueca algo sádica "Es por eso que vas tú."

Shura soltó una sonrisa algo sádica y en un borrón despareció. Asintiendo satisfecho con su subordinado, se dió vuelta hacia Aioria y Sakura.

"Bueno, vamos a ese árbol."

* * *

**¿Qué tal les pareció? No duden en escribir si les parece que encontraron errores, de verdad me ayudan a mejorar.****Perdón por tardarme pero estuve muy complicado estos meses. Por fin me gradué asi que debería tener tiempo para seguir con el capítulo 5 y si es posible, con inspiración mediante, terminarlo pronto.****Hasta entonces, buena suerte.**


	5. Capitulo 5

**¿Los dejé esperando, eh?**

Capítulo 5

¡¿Dónde está?!

Eso pensaba Shura mientras saltaba entre las distintas ramas. Estaba especialmente frustrado por el hecho de que no podía ir tan rápido como quería. No podía moverse a la velocidad de la luz aunque quisiera, cada vez que usaba su Cosmo sentía su cuerpo increíblemente pesado y lento. Ya lo había sentido cuando atacó a Orochimaru la primera vez pero no creyó que fuera tan fuerte. Ahora sabía que debía tener cuidado cuando se lo encontrara, si era más rápido de lo que había demostrado sería bastante complicado enfrentarsele.

Incluso con esas, no era buena idea ir a toda velocidad. Para poder encontrar a Orochimaru necesitaba revisar toda el área, y si iba a frenar, lo más probable es que estuviera derrapando por todo el bosque por nanosegundo.

'Nota mental: volver a controlar mí velocidad' se había vuelto más descuidado desde hace unos años. Desde que consiguió su Cloth lo habían mandado en pocas misiones, por alguna razón Deathmask era elegido antes que él. Ni siquiera tenía sentido, ¡El niño no conocía lo que significaba ser sutil! No sabía cuántas veces tuvieron que encubrir sus masacres como actos terroristas y otras cosas. Ojalá no haya ocasionado una guerra.

Era peor considerando que su técnica era la más sutil de todos los santos.

Pero eso es tema aparte, el hecho es que, al no tener misiones y sin nadie con quien practicar, el peliverde se concentró en refinar Excalibur. Y teniendo en cuenta que no necesita moverse para usar la técnica se darán cuenta del resultado. No ayudaba que las cosas no se movían al igual que él, podía pasar de largo a su objetivo sin ningún problema.

Ya llevaba diez minutos y medio bosque investigado, saltando de rama a rama y con algo de luz de luna atravesando las hojas que le permitía buscar por el suelo. Ya estaba dudando en que estuviera aquí cuando notó a alguien corriendo y saltando por los árboles. Se acercó de la forma más sigilosa posible para ver quién era. Abrió grande los ojos por un instante pero una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando la vió.

"¿Qué haces por aquí Anko-san?" no recordaba bien los honoríficos, ojalá no haya dicho nada fuera de lugar "¿No sé supone que no puedes estar aquí?"

La censor casi trastabilló al escuchar al chico del mediodía aparecer al lado suyo. Lanzandole una mirada molesta, ignoró sus preguntas y siguió avanzando mientras miraba para adelante "¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Dudo que me extrañaras."

"Ah, fría como el hielo. Camus querría salir contigo" murmuró. Antes de seguir con la conversación, saltó al siguiente árbol y la persiguió por las ramas "de hecho estoy persiguiendo a alguien. Tal vez lo conozcas, teniendo en cuenta que estás por aquí" mientras hablaba miraba para todos lados en busca del fugitivo a la vez que corría y saltaba los árboles.

Anko abrió grandes los ojos y lo miró, al ver su semblante serio y como vigilaba toda el área decidió ponerlo a prueba.

"¿Era un sujeto de pelo negro, piel blanca-"

"¿Y una voz como si la muerte hubiera fumado treinta paquetes de cigarrillos? Sí, creo que es el mismo sujeto" terminó el peliverde mirándola a los ojos. Por primera vez notó como su piel se notaba más pálida que en la mañana y la cantidad de sudor que salía de su piel. Si era por cansancio u otra cosa no lo sabía.

Anko asintió lentamente al confirmar sus sospechas "Ya no es necesario que lo persigas. Yo me encargaré de él" dijo con una mirada decidida. No había necesidad de derramar más sangre inocente, no le daría ese placer al maldito.

Shura resopló al escucharla "Sí, claro, digamos que eso va a ocurrir" a lo que la pelivioleta lo miró sorprendido. Rápidamente, esa sorpresa se volvió en enojo al creer que la estaba subestimando.

"¿Disculpa? ¿Crees que no puedo ganarle?"

"Creo que no me perdonarían si dejo ir a Orochimaru incluso si lo capturas" respondió mirando para delante "le tocó los nervios a mí líder. No puedo dejarlo ir si me quiero evitar problemas" le tiró una sonrisa que se suponía era encantadora "y no creo que me pueda separar de ti."

Ella rodó sus ojos al escucharlo pero una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro "Intenta que no te mate."

"No te preocupes tanto, voy a creer que te importo" dijo con humor "¿Cómo lo encontraremos?"

"Puedo sentirlo, está cerca" dicho esto aceleró el paso.

Shura, que se encontraba detrás suyo sacudió la cabeza y aceleró "Sí mi señora.

* * *

Orochimaru se acercó al tronco del árbol en el que apareció. Era una lástima que su jutsu tuviera un rango tan corto, pero no era momento de lamentarse. Un viaje más debería ser suficiente para salir por fin del bosque sin ser descubierto.

Su mente volvió a hace unos minutos y sonrió arrogantemente. Sasuke era bueno, muy bueno de hecho, aunque no tanto como su hermano a su edad pero contaba con eso. Esa era su garantía de que podía seducirlo con su poder.

Y el rubio, había atrapado su atención con su fuerza y velocidad. Sería bueno echarle un ojo más tarde, pensó mientras se fundía otra vez contra el árbol. Y el peliverde, que interesante jutsu-

Antes de que pudiera terminar ese pensamiento, escuchó pisadas acercándose a él. Abrió los ojos y lo que se encontró le trajo una nueva sonrisa a su rostro 'Hablando del diablo ' "Anko, cuánto tiempo sin verte."

Shura y Anko se encontraban frente suyo, ambos con una mirada seria que denotaba sus intenciones.

"No es tiempo de recordar los viejos tiempos, Sensei" contestó mientras deslizaba unos senbon por su mano derecha mientras su temple empezaba a rebelarse al ver al Sannin "ahora es el momento en que verás tus propios jutsus destruirte."

"No todos" contestó con una sonrisa que logró su cometido.

La kunoichi estuvo a punto de lanzar sus senbons contra su maestro, cuando este abrió grande la boca y de ella salió su lengua disparada contra ellos. Pensando rápido, Anko saltó hacia el tronco de tras suyo y empezó a caminar sobre él, mientras que Shura movió su cuerpo para la izquierda en un intento de esquivar. Una vez la lengua chocó contra el árbol, creó una nube de polvo de la que continuó hacia arriba intentando capturar a Anko. Al ver lo que intentaba hacer, el peliverde alzó su brazo derecho y estuvo a punto de cortar la lengua, pero esta rápidamente se retrajo mientras esquivaba su brazo.

Al verse a salvo, la censor lanzó los senbons hacia el pelinegro, quien los esquivó sin dificultad al salir del árbol.

"Tch" gruñó la kunoichi mientras ponía su brazo izquierdo delante en preparación de su jutsu.

**"Sen'eijashu"** de su manga salieron cuatro víboras que se deslizaron por su brazo hasta salir disparadas hacia Orochimaru con sus bocas abiertas a velocidades impresionantes, demostrando su largor al jamás terminar de salir de su brazo.

El impacto fue tal que una cortina de humo se creó donde se encontraba. Con un gruñido, Anko dió un tirón con el que atrajo al pelinegro hacia ella. Al verlo pasar, Shura pudo ver que las serpientes habían mordido fuertemente a Orochimaru en los costados del tórax y la piernas asegurándose que no se escapé. De cualquier forma no parecía que pudiera lograrlo, parecía exhausto de su pelea anterior.

Al verlo asegurado, la mujer decidió cambiar la trayectoria y, con otro tirón, lo lanzó contra la base del árbol. Mientras él chocaba contra el sólido muro, ella saltó hacia abajo mientras retraía sus invocaciones. Apenas tocó el suelo, corrió hacia su antiguo profesor y agarró su mano derecha con su izquierda. En un acto que el peliverde no vió venir, agarró un kunai con su mano derecha y clavó ambos contra el tronco.

Ella soltó un pequeño gruñido por el dolor pero lo suprimió con una sonrisa al ver a su sensei atrapado "Te tengo" le dijo con satisfacción y algo de sadismo.

Agarró su mano izquierda para preparar un jutsu cuando algo que no tenía pensado ocurrió. Shura se puso detrás suyo y arqueó su brazo derecho como si estuviera por lanzar una estocada contra la cabeza de Orochimaru.

"Eso fue muy estúpido" le regañó mientras ella lo miraba anonadada.

"¿Qué crees que haces?" le espetó molesta "¡Vete, no te necesito cerca!" estaba a punto de utilizar su jutsu de autodestrucción, lo último que necesitaba ahora era que además matará a alguien que no tenía nada que ver.

"Él sabe que es lo que ocurre si lo intento matar" acercó su brazo a la frente del Sannin "vas a contestar mis preguntas si quieres que no entierre mis brazo en tus sesos fenómeno."

Anko no creía lo que escuchaba, un chico de, no sé, 15 máximo, se encontraba amenazando a su ex-maestro. Antes de que pudiera hablar, ambos escucharon una risa apagada detrás suyo que le hizo recorrer escalofríos por su espalda.

"Habla por ti mismo" detrás de ellos y sin ninguna herida se encontraba Orochimaru.

Los dos volvieron a mirar donde había estado, encontrándose con una réplica de barro que lentamente se descomponía. La angustia tomó posesión de la pelivioleta al ver que había caído en la trampa de la serpiente otra vez. 12 años desde entonces y seguía jugando con ella.

"Por supuesto que ya eres parte de la élite. Me hubiera indignado que no lo hicieras" continuó mientras se acercaba a ellos como si de un juego se tratara, a la vez que arrancaba el rostro falso de su cara "creí que te había dicho que no usarás ese kinjutsu, que desobediente. No pensé que valoraras tan poco tu vida."

Mientras hablaba, ambos se alejaron del árbol y se prepararon para combatir. Apenas logró arrancarse el kunai de su mano, Anko lo lanzó con ira hacia el ninja renegado que lo atrapó sin problema. Acto seguido levantó su mano izquierda en un sello que paralizó a su antigua alumna.

Al notar lo que le ocurrió, Shura entrecerró sus ojos hacia la figura que seguía sonriendo como un maniático. Puso su brazo en forma de ataque y empezó a gritarle.

"¡¿Qué le hiciste?!"

"¿Hmm? No es nada que tenga que interesarte. Solo estoy reprendiendo a mí alumna."

"¡No me importa lo que creas que es, solo apagalo y contesta mis preguntas si no quieres terminar por la mitad!" vociferó mientras se preparaba para cortarlo de abajo para arriba, tan solo para que el dolor durara un poco más.

Al ver que iba en serio, el shinobi se frenó momentáneamente, aunque su sonrisa seguía "Ese jutsu que tienes es muy impresionante, pero no creo que" empezó a correr hacia él logrando que el peliverde reaccione "logres dañarme."

"¡Aah, **Excalibu****r!"** gruñó mientras liberaba su poder.

Orochimaru no pudo ver nada, solo su instinto diciéndole que esquivara. Una vez al costado, pudo ver con claridad un corte verde dirigiéndose hacia donde había estado. Aún así no fue tan rápido y la parte de atrás de su cabello pagó el precio.

Shura se encontraba atónito ante lo que veía, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente al ver cómo es que su ataque era esquivado.

'Puede moverse a la velocidad de la luz' no solo eso, su ataque fue increíblemente lento.

El científico miró detrás suyo para evaluar el daño incurrido. Su sonrisa se volvió más grande al ver el gran corte en medio del árbol y por toda la rama "Impresionante."

Eso lo hizo salir de su estupefacción. Con ira, lanzó un grito mientras que empezaba a lanzar mandobles hacia su enemigo. Era un truco que aprendió de Aioros, lanzó una serie de cortes desde distintos ángulos con poco tiempo de diferencia. Los cortes no serían muy profundos pero abrumarían al contrincante además de que su velocidad aumentaba notablemente. El resultado era algo que recordaba a la técnica del santo de Leo.

**"¡Thousand Holy Cuts!"**

Los ojos del hombre volvieron a abrirse ante el nuevo despliegue de velocidad. Empezó a mover su cuerpo en ángulos imposibles mientras intentaba avanzar hacia el chico, aunque esta vez se movía más lento que antes. Aún así no logró salir sin algún corte, en la primera oleada no pudo evitar un ataque que iba dirigido hacia su pulmón derecho. Si bien se pudo mover, no pudo esquivar completamente y su costado ahora tenía un corte mediano. El peliverde mientras tanto, en su frustración seguía moviendo su brazo de forma cada vez más rápida minimizando cada vez más el daño. A pesar de eso, el árbol detrás de Orochimaru se veía cada vez más inestable y parecía que le faltaba poco para ceder.

Anko miraba con ojos abiertos como el adolescente enfrente de ella se enfrentaba a su maestro en lo que parecía ser por igual.

'¡Esto es ridículo!' pensaba mientras intentaba levantarse, solo para caer de vuelta por el dolor 'este chico está acorralando a Orochimaru por sí solo.'

Para este punto el atacado tenía unas cuantas heridas superficiales de cortes que no pudo esquivar en el pecho y en el brazo derecho. Viendo inútil seguir así, redobló la velocidad a la vez que sus movimientos se volvían más escurridizos como una serpiente. En un momento se agachó levemente para esquivar un corte a su rostro y luego otro a su izquierda. Lamentablemente no pudo mover su brazo a tiempo, y todos sus dedos menos el pulgar fueron cortados de forma vertical.

En vez de gesticular de alguna forma después de perder sus dígitos, la serpiente aumentó la velocidad y en dos segundos logró llegar al desprevenido español. Antes de que pudiera lanzar otro corte, lanzó el brazo derecho de su enemigo hacia el costado con su muñón a la vez que usaba la sangre que brotaba de su herida para dejarlo ciego. Creyéndose victorioso, sonrió con sorna por un momento mientras se preparaba para noquearlo y encargarse de su aprendiz.

Ese instante fue suficiente para Shura. Por el rabillo del ojo, Orochimaru pudo ver el brazo izquierdo del chico acercándose peligrosamente rápido hacia su corazón arqueado como una estocada con la mano en la misma posición que su la derecha. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sintió un dolor terrible al ser impalado por el brazo del adolescente.

Shura logró soltar una pequeña sonrisa cargada de suficiencia al ver la mirada de sorpresa en su enemigo, incluso si fuera por poco por la sangre.

"No deberías haber creído que solo mi brazo derecho era una espada" mientras decía esto su frente estaba perlada de sudor que volvía más irritante la sangre en sus ojos. De un tirón empujó el cadáver lejos de él a la vez que pasaba las vendas de su antebrazo por su ojos.

Anko ahora tenía además la boca abierta al ver a su maestro derrotado de fría tan simple. Eso la hizo despertar de su sorpresa y pensar 'no pudo ser tan fácil' mientras intentaba hablarle al peliverde por encima de su dolor.

La pelea lo cansó más de lo que creía. Claramente Orochimaru no era nadie con quién relajarse, incluso con todo su poder.

'Aún así' pensó con el ceño fruncido 'ese momento en que se movió a la velocidad de la luz… debe haber sido una alucinación' concluyó mientras terminaba de sacarse la sangre del rostro y escupía en la dirección del cuerpo 'que fanfarrón' pensó con disgusto. Probablemente en su shock de tener su poder limitado imagino que el otro se movía a semejante velocidad.

Eso traía otra pregunta, ¿Qué tanto estaba limitado? Era difícil decirlo ya que él seguía viendo todo al mismo ritmo al igual que Orión. Incluso ahí, se daba cuenta que estaba severamente limitado. Lo cual significaba que Orión antes no había demostrado su fuerza en gran medida. O tal vez sí, no sabía si afectaba más por su séptimo sentido o no y solo pensarlo ya le daba dolor de cabeza. Ahora tenía que concentrarse en ayudar a Anko de alguna forma y volver con su equipo e informar que la serpiente ya no sería un problema.

Justo cuando pensó eso pudo escuchar una risa que lo dió escalofríos. Levantando la vista vió que el cadáver se descomponía en lodo y la cabeza del shinobi sobresaliendo del borde de la rama. De ahí empezó a salir el resto de su cuerpo sin ninguna herida, la misma sonrisa colgando en su rostro.

"Tienes un jutsu muy impresionante. Si no supiera mejor diría que es una variante del **Kazekiri no Jutsu** y el **Kaze no Yaiba**" empezó a musitar para sí mismo mientras se agarraba el mentón y tomaba una mirada de interés sin dejar su sonrisa. Mientras, el ojo izquierdo de Shura empezó a temblar al escucharlo hablar. Sus manos se entrecerraban y sus dientes castañetaban al tener que escuchar su tono científico. Cómo si fuera un experimento sin valor "Aunque puedo suponer que tendré que investigarlo más tarde."

Los ojos de Shura se abrieron y su rostro se torció en un gruñido. ¡Cómo se atrevía a creer que ya había terminado la pelea!

**"¡Thousand Holy Cuts!"**

La sonrisa de Orochimaru se agudizó. Al ver el estado errático de su enemigo, empezó a seguir el movimiento de su brazo y empezó a moverse. Arriba, derecho, al costado, mientras pudiera ver su dirección no tendría problema. Al estar a dos metros de él, cerró su puño derecho y eso hizo que el peliverde lanzara su brazo en línea recta. Moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz activó su jutsu de alargamiento y, como hace poco tiempo, alargó su cuerpo como una serpiente y se arrastró hacia la parte de abajo de la rama, esquivando completamente el ataque. El corte dió de lleno contra el tronco, que se veía a punto de derrumbarse.

Al darse cuenta, el santo se dió vuelta para atacar cuando se quedó helado al ver la situación.

"Ah ah ah, no queremos que la mates ¿Verdad?" le regañó el hombre desde detrás de Anko, quien seguía paralizada y ahora agarrada por el hombre desde el cuello y el estómago "deberías saber mejor que hacer dos veces el mismo ataque contra una persona."

Shura quería regañarse a sí mismo por olvidarse de ella. Ahora era demasiado tarde y la tenían de rehén. Lentamente empezó a bajar su brazo cuando ella habló.

"Hazlo."

El peliverde la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, su boca se abrió un poco de la estupefacción. Anko lanzó un gruñido mientras intentaba hablarle.

"Ya planeaba matarme de cualquier forma…" dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada decidida "termina con esto."

"Oh Anko, creo que pides mucho de él" se burló el shinobi mientras lo miraba divertido. La verdad es que su presencia interrumpía sus planes pero aún así no le importaba, podía mandar su mensaje de otra forma a su maestro.

El santo temblaba levemente mientras se debatía qué hacer. El no era tan de sangre fría como aparentaraba, no se animaba a matar a Anko a pesar de Orochimaru, no podía matar a un inocente de esa forma. Uno podría decir que estaba siendo hipócrita después de matar al equipo de genins hace horas, pero él sabía que no eran inocentes. Nadie sin experiencia a la hora de matar se lanzaba de esa forma tan arrogante a pelear contra un solo oponente. Por lo menos nadie sádico. Si bien Anko debía haber matado gente, por todo lo que escuchó desde que llegó aquí había sido una víctima de su maestro.

Tal vez era por eso es que enviaban a Deathmask en más misiones.

Lentamente relajó sus nervios, a ver, claramente Orochimaru era un enemigo terrible y probablemente estaría ayudando al mundo al eliminarlo. Por el otro lado, había información para sacarle, valiosa información. Sin contar de que estaría matando a la mujer, quedaba la pregunta más grande. ¿Podía matarlo? No en el sentido filosófico, ¿Podía atacar sin que se escape?

Ya demostró tener la misma velocidad que él, así que acercarse estaba fuera de discusión, si intentaba un solo ataque lo más probable es que lo esquivara, y si intentaba el **Thousand Holy Cuts** de nuevo era improbable que lo matara. Podía intentar un ataque de anchura máxima, pero sería más lento y peor aún, sería como pegar con una roma, tenía golpe pero no cortaría. Algo es seguro, si no lo mataba a la primera no lo mataría nunca más. Si tuviera su Cloth podría ser más rápido, lamentablemente estaba en el hotel y tardaría demasiado en llegar. Debería haber discutido más sobre traerlas.

No tuvo tiempo de decidirse porque en ese instante escuchó el crujido del arbol detras suyo. Al mirar hacia atrás vio como el tronco maltrecho por sus ataques empezaba a acercarse a ellos. Mirando de vuelta hacia donde se encontraban los ninjas, vió que Orochimaru ya se había movido hacia otro árbol dejando a su antigua alumna postrada en cuatro patas para ser aplastada.

Actuando rápidamente, corrió hacia la pelivioleta para poder agarrarla. Una vez la alcanzó, buscó con la mirada alguna rama en donde saltar mientras el mundo alrededor suyo se detenía. Encontrando uno a su derecha a alrededor de veinte metros, agarró a la kunoichi desde el cuello de gabardina y alrededor de los muslos para poder izarla entre sus brazos. Viendo que su cuerpo se movía tan lento a esa velocidad y reconociendo que solo se frustaria si seguía así, redujo su velocidad al punto en que se movía acorde con su cuerpo. Viendo que el tronco aceleraba, puso toda su fuerza en sus piernas y dio semejante salto que creó un cráter alrededor de donde empujó.

Tan así que por poco no pasó de largo la rama. Creó otro cráter al tocar el árbol, agarrando fuertemente a Anko para no soltarla. Se frenó por unos segundos mientras la seguía sujetando entre sus brazos y respiraba con cierta dificultad al igual que ella. Anko lo miraba con una mezcla de asombro, enojo y gratitud.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó sorprendiendola. Al verlo a los ojos notó preocupación por ella. ¿Porque estaría preocupado por alguien que acababa de conocer? Lentamente asintió y vio como la mirada del santo pasó a ser una de alivio.

Shura se levantó a la vez que la iba soltando para que se pudiera parar. Al final se encontraban los dos erguidos con el brazo izquierdo del adolescente por debajo de las axilas.

"Muy bien, ahora, ¿Qué tal te parece si hablamos Anko?"

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron como platos al escuchar la voz arrogante. Miraron para delante y ahí lo vieron, a tres metros de altura su cuerpo se encontraba medio enterrado dentro del tronco, listo para teletransportarse con su sonrisa arrogante.

Un gruñido escapó de ambos al verlo. Anko intentó agarrar un kunai pero se frenó al sentir otro pulso de dolor pasar por todo su cuerpo. Eso no detuvo a Shura que ya había levantado su brazo y se preparaba para lanzar su espada con toda su fuerza.

"Creo que ambos sabemos que eso es inútil" le dijo el pelinegro logrando que se frene "¿Porque no bajas el brazo y hablamos como personas civilizadas? Sería una pena tener que romper semejante espécimen."

Volvió a gruñir al escuchar sus palabras pero bajó el brazo sabiendo que tenía razón.

El Sannin sonrió con sorna al verlo hacerle caso, sin embargo no bajó la guardia. No sería bueno que lo matara de improvisto.

La kunoichi miró por un instante al santo con una mezcla de ira y entendimiento antes de volverse a su maestro "¿Qué… demonios… quieres?" dijo entre respiraciones, el dolor volviéndose más agudo.

"Esperaba una recepción más cálida después de tanto tiempo" se burló, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca continuó "tranquila, no vengo a matar al Hokage, simplemente vine porque encontré algo de mí interés."

Mientras hablaba, las piernas de Anko se empezaron a debilitar mientras ella largaba pequeños gemidos de dolor. Al ver eso, Shura la sujetó con más fuerza.

Orochimaru fijó su mirada en Anko con poco interés "¿Es el sello verdad? Hace poco le entregué uno a un jovencito, se veía prometedor" dijo con una mirada que hizo que Anko temblara, era la misma que ponía cuando tenía un experimento nuevo.

"Morirá antes de que te sea útil" le contestó antes de volver a gemir.

"Es muy probable, de diez a uno. Pero creo que tiene más chances que la mayoría."

"Sasuke."

Ambos miraron a Shura, tenía los puños cerrados violentamente y sus ojos se encontraban llenos de entendimiento.

"Marcaste a Sasuke con el mismo sello."

El hombre pálido largo una ligera risa al escucharlo "Así es, pequeño genio" dijo ganándose un gruñido del peliverde "estoy seguro de que él tiene el potencial para ser mi heredero. Así que, pase lo que pase, asegúrate de que no se cancelen los exámenes. Quisiera ver sus nuevos poderes en acción" mientras decía esto empezó a sumergir el resto de su cuerpo dentro del árbol "si no lo logras, destruiré la aldea" dicho esto desapareció.

La kunoichi por fin perdió fuerza en las piernas. Shura la bajó lentamente hacia el suelo donde cayó de rodillas y empezó a sujetarse el cuello mientras el dolor invadía su cuerpo aún más. Se agachó frente a ella y apenas puso su mano sobre su hombro cuando recibió una bofetada que le movió un poco la cabeza al costado.

"¡¿Por qué… por qué no lo mataste?!" gritó furiosa, su dolor olvidado para poder castigarlo "¡Tendrías que habernos matado a los dos y terminar con esto! ¡Ahora vamos a tener que seguir su juego!" iba a seguir pero volvió a sentir dolor por todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras se volvía aferrar la nuca.

Shura se quedó mirándola unos segundos, la marca de su mano empezaba a notarse y su piel le ardía. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y la miró con molestia.

"¿Y tú qué me dices con ese ataque suicida?" dijo recordando lo que dijo el shinobi "¿De qué te servía morir para matarlo?"

"¡Podría… haber conseguido… venganza!" dijo con más ira mientras empezaba a cansarse más. Ante esto, él adoptó una mirada similar, mezclado con algo más que ella reconoció como decepción. ¿Por qué demonios estaba él decepcionado de ella?

"¡No habrías conseguido nada! Él estuvo jugando contigo" lentamente bajó el tono mientras hablaba.

"¡¿Y por qué no lo hiciste tú?!" gritó una última vez antes de volver a encogerse del dolor.

Shura se quedó callado mientras la veía temblar frente a él. Después de unos segundos, su voz salió de forma suave.

"... No creía que pudiera matarlo. Pudo esquivar mí **Excalibur** varias veces, no había razón para creer que pudiera matarlo esta vez" era una media verdad, pero ella no necesitaba saberlo.

Ella se quedó en silencio, el único sonido alrededor era su respiración laboriosa. Lentamente el peliverde acercó su mano hacia su hombro, una vez puso su mano, la espalda de Anko se tensó por unos segundos antes de relajarse otra vez, dándole el permiso. Lenta y suavemente acarició la espalda de la joven intentando confortarla.

Después de unos minutos, ella asintió y lo miró a los ojos "Gracias" le dijo con una sonrisa dolorida. Intentó levantarse pero fue agarrada rápidamente por el peliverde cuando amagó a caerse.

"Hey, puedo cuidarme" dijo con un puchero consiguiendo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en el rostro del chico que de cualquier forma se veía algo perdido.

"No lo dudo" acto seguido puso su brazo izquierdo sobre la espalda de ella y su brazo derecho por sobre sus hombros "pero no me perdonaría dejarte de cualquier forma."

Ella lo miró por unos segundos antes de volver a mirar para delante "Debemos ir hacia la torre" el peliverde asintió mientras consideraba sus opciones, no creía que pudiera moverla a la velocidad de la luz, además de que la última vez que vió a alguien hacer algo así no tenía a una persona herida y de que a quien llevaba tenía sangre divina así que era mejor tomarlo como una excepción a la regla.

Lo mejor sería ir algo más rápido que lo que había ido durante el día. Debería tardarse un par de horas máximo.

"Sí mi señora" y dicho esto saltó hacia el próximo árbol siguiendo sus instrucciones.

* * *

"Entonces esto va aquí."

"Sí, ahora necesito que ates el tronco..."

Orión escuchaba a Sakura y Aioria preparando las distintas trampas alrededor del árbol mientras él vigilaba a los dos genins en caso de que alguno despertara o empeorara. Era raro pensar que estaba trabajando sin problemas con gente de Konoha, pero viendo a la rubia al costado suyo, lo valía.

Hablando de ella, todavía no comprendía qué era esa energía que había salido de su cuerpo.

'¿Era Cosmo? No, ella no hizo el proceso, nadie de por aquí puede. Además ya lo habría sentido" meneó la cabeza mientras pensaba. Tampoco parecía ser chakra, nada de lo que él había escuchado y recordaba mencionaba chakra rojo. ¿Podía ser un jutsu especial que le enseñó su sensei? Tampoco, sus compañeros estaban sorprendidos sobre la transformación.

De repente abrió sus ojos al recordar que era lo que había hecho Orochimaru con ella, recordando que de atrás se podía ver su chaqueta algo levantada. Lentamente, acercó su mano al borde inferior y empezó a levantarla, con cuidado y vigilando que los demás no lo vieran para no quedar como un pervertido.

Suspiró de alivio al ver que llevaba una remera negra por debajo, menos mal, lo último que necesitaba es que se hubiera vuelto una exhibicionista como Anko. Viendo que no había moros en la costa, bajó el cierre del mono naranja y levantó un poco la remera.

Con lo poco que veía, pudo notar una marca negra. Subiéndola más, vio que era parte de un gran tatuaje que se encontraba en su estómago.

"¿C-cuándo se hizo eso?" pensó sorprendido. El tatuaje consistía de de un gran remolino rodeado de distintas palabras alrededor que no tenían sentido para él. Viéndolo más de cerca, pudo notar que no tenía sentido que fuera un tatuaje, era muy complejo y carente de significado real como para serlo. ¿Sería lo que el Sannin implantó en ella?

Meneando la cabeza una vez más, volvió a bajar la remera y cerrar el mono, habiendo visto suficiente.

Volvió a vigilar a ambos, Sasuke cada tanto se movía o gruñía del dolor o la fiebre, pero no tenía nada para darle así que lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que no empeore. En cambio, Mito estaba quieta en un sueño profundo. Apenas se movía cada tanto pero no mostraba signos de dolor. Aún así no significaba que estuviera en la mejor posición, el árbol en el que residían tenía una superficie irregular, significando que los dos se encontraban en posiciones que después les haría tener dolor de cuello. Pensando en que hacer, se fijó en la bufanda que la rubia llevaba en su cuello y se encogió de hombros, podría servir como almohada para ella.

Puso su mano encima de ella y, de repente, se encontró con que le estaba agarrando su mano en un apretón muy fuerte, causándole algo de dolor. La miró en shock y se sorprendió aún más al ver que seguía con los ojos cerrados, aunque estos junto a su rostro temblaban levemente.

"O-onii… chan" murmuró antes de volver a caer como piedra.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escucharla '¡¿Ella sabe?!'

Antes de poder actuar, escuchó una voz por detrás.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" al darse vuelta se encontró con Sakura que lo veía furiosa. Dándose cuenta de lo que parecía, empezó a agitar sus brazos enfrente de él.

"¡No es lo que parece!" gritó en pánico al verla acercarse con sus puños cerrados "¡Sólo estaba quitándole la bufanda para que la use de almohada cuando me agarró!"

Al escucharlo se detuvo, consiguiendo un suspiro de alivio del rubio, pero su ceño se mantuvo fruncido. Puso sus manos contra su cintura y volvió a regañarlo.

"No tendrías que haber hecho eso."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó confundido.

"No le gusta cuando alguien agarra su bufanda" recordó cuando Kakashi-sensei lo hizo durante su examen. No recibió una patada en la entrepierna solo porque era Jounin y más rápido que ellos.

Orión levantó una ceja y volvió a mirar a Mito, que seguía inmóvil como si nada hubiera pasado.

"¿Por qué?" para que reaccionara incluso inconsciente significaba que debía ser muy importante. También estaba lo que dijo pero supuso que no debía tener relación.

"No lo sé, nunca habla de eso" para alguien que no paraba de hablar, realmente contaba muy poco de su vida. Ni siquiera sabían que conocía a Lan Fan hasta que inició el examen "por lo que entendí fue un regalo del Hokage."

Volvió su mirada a ella sorprendido "¿En serio?" no estaba sorprendido, pero no podía mostrar que lo conocía.

"Sí, desde que la conozco siempre la usaba. Aunque no combinaba con nada que tenía."

Frunció el ceño interiormente al enterarse 'Desde hace siete años.'

"Entonces, ¿Cuándo vuelve su amigo?" preguntó la pelirrosa intentando cambiar la conversación.

Llamarlo amigo era exagerar, pero aún así tenía un punto. Hace alrededor de una hora, Shura salió en sus órdenes y todavía no había vuelto. Solo podía significar que se había encontrado con Orochimaru.

"No debería tardar mucho más" le daría media hora más, luego marcharía con Aioria a buscarlo. No le parecía muy bueno dejarlos pero Mito debería despertarse pronto (estando solo inconsciente) y Sasuke, mientras que tenía fiebre, parecía estar mejorando gradualmente.

Una corriente de aire hizo que temblara y cerrará la sudadera y se metiera más en su capucha en busca de calor. Sus ojos se sentían pesados, el combate y el estrés le estaban dejando exhausto.

No creía que Shura necesitara su ayuda, era un santo de oro después de todo. ¿Qué podría pasar?

* * *

"Entonces tu sensei es un bastardo."

"Mhmm, y el tuyo intentó matarte."

"Mhmm."

Está era la conversación de Anko y Shura mientras caminaban por un claro. El viaje se volvió más largo de lo que pensaba, no contó con que no saber dónde estabas y llevar a alguien herido pudiera retrasarlo tanto. Llevaban dos horas y ni siquiera estaban tan cerca de la torre. Para este punto ni siquiera se podía notar que lo había abofeteado. Viendo que no iban a separarse en poco tiempo, decidieron hablar por un rato, entre espasmos por el sello y su efecto. Mayormente sobre la mierda de vida que tenían.

Hablar de sus maestros era algo agridulce para ellos. Para Anko por obvias razones pero además porque le recordaba los momentos buenos. Difícil de creer pero Orochimaru no solía ser un ser sin corazón todo el tiempo. Para Shura lo era por otro motivo. Las enseñanzas de Izō lo acompañarían para siempre. Lamentablemente su muerte en sus manos manchó muchos de esos recuerdos. Después bastardizó sus enseñanzas para acomodarlas a su nueva situación. Seguir al fuerte, y cumplir sus deseos.

Parecía que eran polos opuestos, a lo que socialmente se refería. Ella era la alumna del traidor y, por lo tanto, no tenía mucha de la confianza de la gente de Konoha, incluso entre algunos ninjas. Incluso así, tenía el respeto de todos en su trabajo y había logrado hacer amigos con algunas personas. Él en cambio, era un santo dorado, el asesino de traidores (aunque no se lo contó). Todos en el Santuario lo respetaban y temían pero aún así no tenía un solo amigo. Tal vez tuviera que ver su carácter arrogante y leves problemas de autocontrol pero no iba a hablar de eso. Envidiaba un poco su vida, al menos ella no tenía que trabajar con idiotas que no paraban de cuestionar tu autoridad.

"Ese Deathmask suena… un poco excesivo" por más sádica que fuera, ella sabía no cruzar la línea cuando se trataba de civiles inocentes. Un poco de diversión estaba bien, pero eso no significaba que estuviera torturando a todo el mundo.

"Al fin alguien lo dice" suspiró logrando que una pequeña risa salga de ella. Estuvieron callados por unos segundos antes de que el volviera a la conversación "debe haber sido difícil crecer así" dijo mirando para delante. Sabía de primera mano lo que estar relacionado a un traidor implicaba. Podría afectarte de por vida, más aún si eres un niño, pensó tristemente.

Si alguien le preguntara tiempo después porque dijo lo que dijo, ella respondería que fue por el dolor. Hablar parecía estar ayudándole a ignorar el dolor y no hablar de cosas malas sobre sí misma también ayudaba.

"Sí" contestó calladamente mientras miraba el suelo "pero no la saqué tan mal. Hay otra que lo pasó peor" apenas terminó volvió a sufrir un espasmo mientras el dolor volvía.

El peliverde siguió mirando para delante aunque flaqueó un poco al caminar, su rostro impasible mientras que su mente era un torbellino.

"¿Ah, sí?" fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Anko asintió apenas se recuperó, sin saber del estado del chico a su lado, pero notando el pequeño desliz "¿Recuerdas a la chica del principio? La de la bufanda."

'Más de lo que te imaginas' "Estaba con su equipo cuando nos encontramos a Orochimaru, así es que lo conocimos" comentó mientras ajustaba a la pelivioleta en su cuidado.

"Su hermano desapareció hace años" al decir esto lo miró al rostro. Tendrían que haberle dado un premio por haber mantenido la compostura, la única muestra de emoción era una mirada de curiosidad. Volvieron a mirar para delante "no tiene a nadie y a nadie le importa, la saqué buena si tuviera que comparar."

Recordar a la niña le trajo algo de alivio, saber que la jinchuriki pudo salir tan alegre le traía esperanza de que no importaba lo que la mayoría pensara, finalmente todo saldría bien.

Shura en cambio se lo tomaba de una manera distinta. No había dudas de que hablaban de su compañero. Aunque todavía quería confirmar algo "¿Qué ocurrió con él?"

La kunoichi se encogió de hombros lo mejor que pudo "Creo que habían intentado matarlo, no había rastros de ningún cuerpo, aunque si algo de sangre."

"¿Pero por qué? ¿Quién le haría algo así a dos niños sin motivo?" insistió. El cuerpo de Anko se tensó al lado suyo.

"No lo sé" fue su respuesta. Sabía porque, pero no podría sacárselo. Decidiendo que no conseguiría nada con esto siguió llevándola mientras ella volvía a sufrir un ataque de dolor.

Se estaban acercando a unas rocas en medio del claro cuando, de repente, apareció algo que Shura jamás imaginó que vería. Un grupo de tigres gigantes aparecieron alrededor de ellos.

Anko gruñó irritada. ¿Ahora? ¿En serio? ¿No podían esperar a que no tuviera un mensaje importante que entregar?

Shura suspiró cansado mientras preparaba su brazo para atacar. Los tigres empezaron a rodearlos cuando de repente miraron hacia el bosque y se dispersaron. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de estar confundido, unos uniformes que ya conocía aparecieron enfrente de ellos.

"¿Estás bien Anko?" preguntó el ANBU más cercano mientras miraba sospechoso al peliverde. Habían venido en búsqueda de Orochimaru, sabiendo que para entonces ella ya estaría enfrentándose a él. No se esperaban que uno de los objetivos estuviera ayudándola.

"No realmente" contestó mientras Shura la acercaba a ellos "Orochimaru activó mi sello otra vez, y tiene una nueva víctima."

Esto llamó la atención de los ANBU, que de pronto se encontraron preocupados "¿Quién?" volvió a preguntar el mismo.

"Sasuke" le respondió Shura, a lo que Anko asintió.

"Debemos ir con el Hokage rápido" dijo ella. El ANBU asintió e hizo señas al peliverde para que la entregara. Entendiendo a qué se refería fue rápido en responder.

Una vez ella estaba bien sujetada se volvió hacia el santo "¿Encontrarás a tu equipo de vuelta?" no lo iba a decir pero le había caído bastante bien y quería ver si llegaba a la final.

"No será difícil. No creí que te interesara tanto. No vayas a jugar con mi corazón, no creo que lo soportaría" dijo teatralmente mientras ponía una mano sobre su corazón.

Anko rió levemente "Haz interesante este examen chico lindo" y con un guiño desaparecieron en un remolino de hojas mientras se reía por la cara sorprendida del santo. De haberse quedado un poco más habría notado también un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa en su rostro.

'Bueno' pensó el peliverde 'de vuelta al trabajo.'

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos horas.

Chequeó por última vez a los preadolescentes desde donde estaba sentado al lado de la rubia. Seguían igual que antes, aunque los espasmos de Sasuke parecían haber terminado por fin. Asintiendo para sí mismo, se levantó y se acercó a Sakura y Aioria que estaban durmiendo a un costado. Dándoles una patada leve a los dos, se despertaron rápidamente.

"¿Te podrás encargar de ellos?" le preguntó a la kunoichi que se encontraba tallandose los ojos.

Le respondió con un bostezo mientras asentía con la cabeza "Tranquilo… los cuidaré bien."

Un pequeño brote de nerviosismo apareció nuevamente en su rostro. Al notar esto, Aioria se acercó a ella y con una sonrisa dijo "No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que podrás hacerlo."

Sakura sonrió levemente y asintió. Viendo su trabajo hecho, el castaño se alejó de ella y caminó hacia la salida donde su amigo le esperaba.

Orión dió un último vistazo al equipo con ojos cansados, rezándole a Atena porque nada ocurriese mientras estaban afuera.

"¿Hacia dónde vamos?" le preguntó el santo de Leo devolviendolo a la realidad.

Sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, miró a su amigo y se encogió de hombros "Deberíamos empezar por dónde peleamos" Aioria asintió, y con un gran despliegue de velocidad, desaparecieron de un salto hacia los árboles. Sakura se abrió la boca anonadada por lo que acababa de ver. Sabía que eran impresionantes pero no ASÍ de impresionantes.

'Aunque seguramente Sasuke-kun es mejor' pensó para si misma mientras volvía a atender a sus amigos.

* * *

El Hokage iba rápidamente hacía dónde se encontraba Anko, le había llegado la noticia de que por fin la habían encontrado después de horas de que se metiera en el Bosque de la Muerte. Aunque el estado en que la encontraron era alarmante.

'Maldita sea Orochimaru, no la puedes dejar en paz' insultaba, no por primera vez, a su alumno por las terribles acciones que llevaba a cabo. Cada vez se arrepentía más de haberlo perdonado.

Llegó por fin, a la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba la kunoichi, marcada por uno de los ANBU que la encontraron haciendo guardia en frente de ella. Asintiendo, abrió la puerta suavemente para no asustarla, y vió en qué estado se encontraba. Estaba sentada en un banco en medio del cuarto con el otro ANBU a un par de metros de ella. Jadeando constantemente, su frente estaba perlada de sudor mientras que cada tanto se encogía de dolor o sufría algún espasmo.

Se acercó lentamente a la dolida y la sujetó del hombro "Anko-chan" dijo suavemente llamando su atención. Al ver quién era, intentó levantarse y saludarlo pero el dolor pudo con ella y volvió a caer en la silla.

Dándose cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer, sacó un tintero y un pincel de por debajo de su túnica y se puso detrás de ella. Bajando el cuello de su abrigo vió una marca negra con forma de tres comas en un círculo. Rápidamente dibujó alrededor de la marca, cuando terminó puso su mano por encima y envió su chakra a través de ella al sello que había escrito recién.

Anko suprimió un grito ante el dolor causado por la lucha de energías dentro de su cuerpo. Estuvo así por unos treinta segundos, hasta que al final lanzó un suspiro de alivio al sentir al dolor decrecer. Ahora solo era tan doloroso como un moretón reciente.

"¿Ya estás bien?" preguntó con una sonrisa preocupada el kage.

"Sí Hokage-sama" contestó mientras frotaba levemente el sello. Su mirada se encontraba perdida en el suelo.

"Que bueno" al decir eso se borró su sonrisa "ahora, necesito que me cuentes todo lo que ocurrió."

Al escucharlo, la pelivioleta se enderezó y empezó a relatarle los hechos. Está demás decir que se encontraba furioso. No solo Orochimaru entró a su aldea sin ser descubierto, Sasuke había sido marcado por este y era muy probable de que también hubiera hecho algo con Mito. Maldijo su propia incompetencia al momento de matar a su alumno favorito hace tantos años. De no ser por su debilidad, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Se encontró sorprendido al escuchar sobre la ayuda de los santos a sus subordinados, aunque si su teoría era cierta tendría todo sentido.

"Entonces Shura te salvó de Orochimaru" repitió dubitativo, a lo que la kunoichi solo asintió. Largó un suspiro "bueno, eso tendría que hacer las charlas más amenas mañana. Pero, ¿Qué tan fuerte es él?"

"No sabría decirle" ante esto simplemente se resignó "pero si es tan fuerte como lo es rápido, entonces es tan fuerte como Orochimaru" sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escucharla. Miró su rostro en busca de algún engaño pero no encontró nada.

¿Alguien tan fuerte como Orochimaru tan solo a los quince? Estas noticias eran muy alarmantes. Sí, no es como si no hubiera habido gente con tal talento a esa edad, pero esas personas o estaban muertas o se encontraban fuera de la aldea. Saber que alguien más tenía a un joven como semejante poder entre sus manos era inquietante por decir lo mínimo.

Suspiró y se frotó la frente mientras que Anko le lanzaba una mirada cuestionable. Viéndola, sacó su fiel pipa de abajo de su túnica y empezó a prepararla "Mañana tengo que hablar con su sensei por un tratado de paz" ante esto, sus ojos se abrieron con entendimiento y sorpresa "puede que hayas hecho ese tratado realidad Anko-chan, lo tendré en cuenta a fin de mes" dijo con un tono humorístico mientras ponía el tabaco en su pipa. Tal vez Fu lo escuché por una vez ahora.

"Hokage-sama ¿Qué haremos con Orochimaru" preguntó aún nerviosa.

El Kage se limitó a preparar su pipa. Una vez colocó el tabaco, lo prendió con un pequeño jutsu de fuego y empezó a pitar. Se quedó así unos segundos hasta que por fin liberó el humo de su cuerpo.

"No hacemos nada. Ya lo escuchaste, si detenemos los exámenes destruirá la aldea. Sabes bien que él no hace amenazas sin pruebas.

Mientras tanto, nosotros intentaremos encontrar la forma de contrarrestarlo. Todos los Jounin y ANBU estarán en alerta y buscarán indicios de lo que pueda estar tramando."

Ante estas palabras, los ANBU se pusieron firmes y asintieron "Hai Hokage-sama" y dicho esto desaparecieron, seguramente para relegar las instrucciones a sus compañeros.

Hiruzen volvió a suspirar 'Ya me estoy volviendo muy viejo para esto'. Dándose vuelta, vio a Anko que todavía se encontraba expectante de órdenes. Dándole una sonrisa gentil le empezó a hablar "Puedes tomarte la noche, el campo quedará bien resguardado" la pelivioleta no pudo evitar la sonrisa pícara que se formó en su rostro al escucharlo. ¡Noche de dangos!

"Claro que también estaría muy agradecido que me hablaras sobre Shura-kun" un puchero apareció en su rostro y maldijo por lo bajo al peliverde. Su noche de felicidad iba a ser arruinada por el chico lindo.

* * *

Shura estornudó fuertemente casi logrando que se resbalara mientras saltaba de rama en rama.

'¿Que demonios fue eso?' pensó mientras se rascaba la nariz y frenaba sus saltos 'tal vez sea ese dicho japonés. Nah, dudo que sea verdad.'

Actualmente se encontraba de vuelta en el bosque en búsqueda de sus compañeros. Solo que había un pequeño problema. No sabía dónde estaban. Al ayudar a Anko a llegar se olvidó de registrar el camino de vuelta, aunque tampoco serviría demasiado porque los santos y los genins se habían movido a otra locación de la que había partido. Lo que lo dejaba solo contra todas las bestias que ocupaban el bosque.

Gracias al Patriarca por el séptimo sentido.

Supuso que se encontraría pronto con Orión y Aioria. Se había tardado demasiado como para que no se pusieran alertas después de mandarlo a lo que parecía ser una tarea dentro de todo simple.

Gruñó al recordar al Sannin, sentía una gran frustración al recordar lo poco efectivo que había sido su espada. Sin contar esa sonrisa arrogante, o la forma en que utilizó a Anko, o lo desagradable que se volvía al usar sus técnicas. Juró que la próxima vez que lo viera pagaría por su humillación y por tratar de tal forma a la mujer.

Este último pensamiento lo seguía tomando por sorpresa. No lo había estado considerando antes por estar peleando o ayudándola, pero no se imaginaba de que pudiera sentir odio hacia alguien fuerte por hacer lo que quisiera. Después de todo, no le decía nada a Deathmask cuando mataba inocentes. Podría tener opiniones encontradas pero se debía más a que tomaba sus planes como exagerados. Puede que sea fuerte, pero el Patriarca lo era más y eso definía todo. Tal vez fuera eso. El código impuesto le hacía actuar de tal forma. Aunque, al recordar su cara de dolor, pudo sentir algo que hace mucho no lo hacía. Un sentido de justicia, uno de verdad.

Quería hacer pagar a Orochimaru por jugar así con inocentes. No solo Anko, también la kunoichi que había asesinado para conseguir su rostro, e incluso Sasuke y Mito.

Sacudió su cabeza en busca de exorcizar esos pensamientos 'Estoy comportandome como un niño otra vez'.

Justo cuando su mente pasaba por este momento turbulento, sintió dos Cosmos detrás suyo. Volvió a sacudir su cabeza y giró su cuerpo para verlos. En el piso a 20 metros se encontraban Orión y Aioria. Mientras que el más joven se encontraba aliviado de verlo, el rubio parecía estar molesto con él si se tenía que dejar llevar por sus brazos cruzados, pie zapateando incansable, y el apenas visible ceño fruncido.

Por supuesto, teniendo que mantener una reputación, decidió saludarlos de la forma que pudiera irritar más al santo de plata.

"¿Qué tal?"

Un tic se formó en el rostro del rubio, pero hizo lo posible para que no se viera "¿Estuviste aquí todo este tiempo?" musitó.

"Nah, acabo de llegar" se encogió de hombres y de un salto apareció frente a ellos. Ya sin necesidad de correr, los tres desactivaron su Cosmos y el tiempo resumió su curso.

"¿Y? ¿Qué ocurrió con Orochimaru?" preguntó el líder.

El ceño de Shura se volvió a fruncir al recordarlo "Escapó."

Los dos lo miraron sorprendidos, antes de que pudieran hablar, él los interrumpió "Utilizó a Anko de rehén y tengo órdenes explícitas de no matar a nadie de konoha."

"Sí pero, ¿No podrías haberte acercado a él sin matarla?" preguntó Aioria dudoso.

Shura asintió "Pensé lo mismo, pero…" se frenó por unos segundos haciendo que sus compañeros se pongan nerviosos "se movía a la velocidad de la luz."

Los ojos de los santos se abrieron como platos al escucharlo "D-debes estar bromeando" farfulló Aioria "solo nosotros podemos movernos a esa velocidad" esto tenía que ser una mala broma. Habían venido aquí pensando que los ninjas eran inferiores a ellos pero ahora resulta que tenían gente que podía rivalizar con ellos.

'Estuvo jugando conmigo' pensaba Orión furioso mientras apretaba los puños. Su orgullo se encontraba herido enormemente, realmente había creído que le estaba dando buena pelea y que ese momento en que fue derrotado fue porque había comprendido cómo funcionaba su Genrō Ken.

'¿Siete años de entrenamiento para ésto?' mientras pensaba esto, pudo notar como una presencia ya conocida intentaba agitarlo. Lentamente, respiró tranquilo y trató relajarse.

"Anko me dijo que en realidad es un shinobi legendario, no debería sorprendernos tanto que pudiera hacerlo" incluso si decía eso, no podía evitar sentirse agitado por las noticias incluso después de tanto tiempo. Si habían más personas con ese nivel de poder sería bueno tener santos vigilando el continente.

"También me dijo algo más. Algo sobre Mito" eso llamó la atención del rubio, que parecía estar en medio de algo "su hermano desapareció hace siete años, no hay cuerpo, ningún rastro más allá de algo de sangre."

Al escucharlo perdió de vuelta el control, pero logró mantener la voz a un costado "¿Cómo salió ella en la conversación?" sonaba muy sospechoso que de la nada ella le hablara de la rubia.

Shura, comprendiendo su cinismo pero no queriendo revelar la conversación, contestó de la mejor forma posible "Comparábamos notas."

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Nada que se relacione contigo, no tiene idea sobre ti" le aseguró. El rubio se le quedó mirando unos segundos y al final asintió mientras llevaba su mano izquierda a dónde se supone estaba su mentón.

"Sensei va necesitar saber esto cuando terminemos con esto."

Shura asintió "Cierto, ¿Ahora podemos ir a dormir? Siento mi cuerpo reclamarme por no hacerlo" dijo mientras se masajeaba el hombro derecho.

"Creí que no te cansarias tan rápido" le respondió con gracia el rubio. La verdad es que él también se encontraba cansado del día y deseaba acostarse "Volveremos con el equipo 7 y Aioria tomará la primera guardia."

El castaño asintió y rió "Para tu primera misión no va tan mal" dijo para aligerar la tensión mientras empezaban a caminar.

Orión tomó una mirada herida mientras ponía una mano en el corazón "No puedo creer que creyeras que podía ocurrir."

Apenas dijo eso abrió los ojos al escuchar una distorsión en el aire. Actuando rápido los tres se dispersaron en distintas direcciones y por dónde habían estado pasaron varios kunais que se incrustaron en un árbol. Cayendo cerca de un árbol, el líder sintió la presión de una cuerda debajo de su bota. Actuando puramente en instinto se tiró al piso justo para ver un tronco atado pasar por encima de él. Rodando para alejarse, logró gritarle a sus compañeros.

"¡Hay trampas en todos lados! ¡No sé muevan o activarán más!"

* * *

"¿Escucharon eso?"

"Sí, ¿Cuántos están vivos?"

"Los tres."

"¿En serio? Deben ser los primeros."

"Lo son, pero no significa que estén bien."

"Entonces vayamos."

"¿Tenemos que? Ya terminó mi turno, quiero dormir."

"Le contaremos a sensei."

"Está bien, está bien. Ya me levanté."

"¿La llevo?"

"Nah, no creo que sea necesario."

* * *

Por un rato se quedaron congelados en el lugar en que habían caído esperando a que algo ocurriera. Cuando vieron que nada ocurría largaron un suspiro.

"Me sorprende que no hayamos caído con una bomba" bromeó el peliverde, que aún así se encontraba algo perturbado y cansado por tantos encuentros.

"Si aparecen más no voy a dudar en atacar" dijo Aioria irritado. No habrá peleado como los demás pero aún así ya estaba cansado.

Orión estaba por hacer un comentario pero alguien más le ganó la mano "Me gustaría verte intentarlo."

En los árboles se encontraban Lan Fan, parada y casual, Kojiro, acuclillado y con la mano derecha enfrente de su cuerpo y cerrada en un puño, y Yami, con los brazos cruzados, observandolos, claramente siendo los que armaron las trampas.

Cuando Aioria vió sus hitai-ate se le escapó un "Puta ma-" pero fue detenido por Kojiro al mover su mano, a la vez que escuchó un ruido como de algo prendiéndose fuego. Sin querer saber de qué se trataba, saltó hacia atrás un par de metros al igual que sus compañeros y cubrió sus ojos al ver una explosión activarse. El problema es que no era demasiado sonoro y el humo empezó a expandirse.

Rápidamente la zona se llenó de humo y escucharon a los ninjas bajar del árbol. Aioria se puso en guardia esperando un ataque mientras escuchaba como sus compañeros se enfrentaban. Escuchó unos arbustos siendo movidos y se dió vuelta en guardia. Sin embargo sólo encontró dichas plantas. Sorprendido porque se le haya escapado, no pudo salir del camino de los shuriken lanzados hacia su cara. Al salir de su estupor, rápidamente inclinó su cuerpo a la derecha y los vió pasar en cámara lenta a su lado. Mirando de vuelta hacia donde habían salido los proyectiles, confirmó que todavía no se podía ver a nadie. De repente frenó cuando sintió dolor contra su mejilla izquierda. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver un kunai con sangre pasar por al lado suyo en la dirección contraria de las anteriores armas. Lentamente levantó la mano hacia donde sentía el corte y puso sus dedos en el. Puso su mano delante suyo y vio la sangre, su sangre. Había sido engañado, creyó que el ataque venía por delante cuando en realidad lo hacía por la espalda.

"Que mal, fallé" la voz decepcionada de Kojiro se podía escuchar por encima de él.

El castaño miró hacia arriba esperando otro ataque pero solo se encontró con humo.

"¡¿Por qué no bajas y peleas como un hombre?!" gritó al aire con furia.

"Hmm, nah" su tono de voz pasó a ser burlón "aquí se está más cómodo. Además" está vez escuchó el ruido de papeles por el aire. Rápidamente giró su cuerpo sobre si para localizar el ruido. Al encontrar a su derecha los kunais con hojas atadas, saltó hacia la izquierda dos veces para hacer el máximo espacio posible. Al hacer contacto con el suelo estallaron en una gran nube de polvo y escombros "eso es cosa de Yami."

Desde las ramas, Kojiro se aguantaba la risa mientras saltaba alrededor de la zona en que se encontraban. Los gritos de frustración mezclados con algunos gruñidos de dolor compensaban por la falta de visión. De cualquier forma no duraría mucho más hasta que se acabase el efecto.

Cayendo en una rama más delicada que las otras, escuchó a sus compañeros y notó que el combate era más parejo de lo que creía. Un golpe contra el árbol en el que estaba lo hizo mirar para abajo y ver con los ojos abiertos. Lan Fan se encontraba con la espalda en contra del árbol mientras el rubio se acercaba a ella, o al menos eso parecía, el humo era tan espeso que no lo podía ver bien y solo la notaba porque iba de negro.

Está bien, se terminó la gracia. '¿Tengo los correctos?' se preguntó a sí mismo viendo los cables en su mano. Flexionando un poco notó el exagerado peso y asintió. Con un gruñido, tiró de su puño y notó la descarga. Con el rabillo del ojo vió un grupo de troncos caer dónde el castaño.

Agarró un par de papeles bomba y los preparó para lanzarlos. Se encontraba listo para tirarlos cuando escuchó algo por detrás. Al darse vuelta vio como el niño al que se enfrentaba estaba suspendido en el aire con astillas pedazos de madera alrededor suyo. No, no suspendido. Había saltado hasta ahí, incluso más alto de la rama en que estaba, y eso es decir algo ya que se encontraba a 20 metros del suelo. Alrededor suyo había un aura dorada que se podía ver con facilidad. En el piso se encontraban los troncos partido a la mitad de cuando los atravesó.

Enfurecido, Aioria cerró su puño mientras cargaba su Cosmo en el. Madera. ¿Creían que madera sería suficiente? Pues ya no más, los tratados al infierno.

"Espero que te guste jugar con enchufes" le dijo al aire a la vez que flexionaba su brazo "porque no hay suficiente madera para aguantar esta descarga."

**"¡Lightning Plasma!"** gritó al lanzar su puño contra el suelo. Al decirlo, miles de rayos amarillos salieron despedidos de su puño en forma de plasma en distintas direcciones.

Toda el área fue repleta por el ataque del Santo y Kojiro no salió impune. Intentó escapar pero un plasma impactó la rama en la que se estaba y la arrancó sorpresivamente del árbol. Sin suelo del que impulsarse, no pudo esquivar los dos plasmas que vinieron hacia él, uno hacia su estómago y otro hacia su pierna izquierda, haciendo que cayera dando vueltas por el aire a toda velocidad. Ninguno de los ataques pudo atravesarlo, pero el Shinobi estaba bastante seguro que el dolor en su pierna no era normal. Sin aire en su cuerpo, cuando impactó solo pudo lanzar un chillido ahogado mientras intentaba respirar.

Aioria volvió a caer de pie. Ahí se encontró con el desastre que había causado, árboles partidos, suelo cortado en pedazos, etc. Bastante del humo se había dispersado y podía ver dónde estaban sus compañeros. Mientras veía todo esto, intentaba controlar un gruñido que intentaba salir de su boca.

* * *

Lan Fan saltó hacia el rubio con el puño listo. Una vez enfrente de él, lanzó el puñetazo pero su enemigo lo desvió hacia abajo con la palma derecha. Siguiendo el ataque, esta vez usó su puño izquierdo contra su rostro pero él movió la cabeza levemente al costado esquivando completamente el ataque. No queriendo lastimarla, el encapuchado retrajo su brazo y cerró sus dedos en una garra. Cuando golpeó, lo hizo con la palma contra la armadura, con lo que la pelinegra solo fue empujada hacia atrás sin recibir daño pero formando suficiente espacio entre ambos para que no pudiera atacar de inmediato.

Suspirando, el rubio bajó su brazo y se dirigió a la chica "¿Podemos hablar? No queremos pelear con ustedes."

En vez de responder, la joven corrió hacia él y lanzó una patada directa hacia su estómago. El rubio agarró su pierna sin problemas. Lan Fan intentó liberar su pierna pero el agarre del santo era muy fuerte.

"O podemos hacer esto" se dijo a sí mismo resoplando "hablo en serio, tengo órdenes de no pelear con ninjas de Konoha. O bueno, tal vez era no matarlos" dijo ésto último en voz baja mientras soltaba su pie.

Actuando rápido, la kunoichi intentó tirarlo al piso al barrerlo con su pierna izquierda. El rubio levantó su pie esquivando la patada, pero ella siguió el ataque con una patada a su rodilla. Esa no pudo esquivar y lo hizo perder algo de equilibrio, lo que aprovechó su enemiga para intentar apuñalarlo con un kunai en su mano derecha. Apuntando a su yugular, fue detenida por las manos del rubio que se encontraba con una rodilla en el piso. Viendo su posición, la joven metió más presión con su otra mano, sorprendiendo al rubio con su fuerza. Entonces fue que ella se puso a hablar.

"¿Entonces se supone que crea que un grupo de desconocidos en un examen a muerte no quieren matarme?" decía mientras presionaba más hacia abajo.

Sorprendido de que le hablara, no pudo evitar la gota de sudor "Bueno, cuando lo pones así" e inmediatamente empezó a hacer fuerza y ganarle terreno mientras escuchaba a su amigo gritarle a su enemigo "pero estamos intentando hacer un trato con su aldea, todo esto es un show para impresionarlos. Además, compré en la tienda de tu familia, eso tendría que contar."

Ahora era su turno de estar sorprendida "¿Cómo sabes que era de mi familia?" debido a la sorpresa, soltó un poco su agarre, dándole la chance al rubio de enmendar su error. Rápidamente usó más fuerza y la empujó de su alcance. Levantándose, se limpió el pantalón y la bota con la mano derecha pero mantuvo la vista en ella.

"Mejor" se dijo a sí mismo antes de mirarla fijo "tu hermano es muy charlatán, casi me mata del aburrimiento cuando entré a comprar algunas cosas. Ahora sí, ¿Podemos terminar con esto?" dijo intentando desviar la atención a la situación "estoy bastante seguro de que mis compañeros deben haberse encargado de los tuyos."

Sin escucharlo, Lan Fan giró su kunai para cambiar su agarre y volvió al ataque intentando cortarlo en una ráfaga de cortes. El rubio bloqueaba todos los ataques con los brazos o con un movimiento ligero pero sin contraatacar, lo que no significaba que fuera fácil, ya que la seguida cantidad de ataques demostró empezar a desgastarlo. En uno de los ataques, la kunoichi apuntó a darle el estómago pero fue bloqueada fácilmente. Sin embargo resultó ser una finta para un puñetazo al pecho, el cual recibió directo. El golpe lo empujó un poco y lo sacudió lo suficiente para recibir una patada al mismo lugar con la que la pelinegra se impulsó lejos de él dando un giro en el aire y cayendo de pie a varios metros, volviéndose invisible por el humo.

Una vez tocó el suelo, lanzó el kunai directo a la cara de su enemigo. Este movió la cabeza mientras que ella empezaba a hacer unos sellos. Una vez terminados, dijo levemente **"Doton: Doryūsō."**

Del suelo cerca del rubio, lanzas de tierra salieron dirigidos hacia él a velocidades precipitadas, impactando directo contra el rubio, lanzándolo al piso y rompiéndose inmediatamente.

"No deberías creer tanto en tus habilidades" le contestó mientras lo veía moverse en el piso.

Gruñendo, se levantó levemente mientras sostenía su pecho. Dió gracias a que tuviera la máscara o lo verían haciendo muecas de dolor. Eso dolió, mucho. Estaba seguro de que iba a tener algunos moretones después. Por suerte no pudieron atravesarlo.

Mirando a donde provenía la voz, dejó salir un gruñido. ¡No más Señor Agradable!

Salió disparado hacia ella, a lo que la encapuchada respondió haciendo los mismos sellos que antes pero a mayor velocidad. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca para verla, se dió cuenta de lo que planeaba y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro mientras seguía corriendo. Cuando hizo el último sello, saltó a una altura increíble esquivando las lanzas y dirigiéndose hacia Lan Fan que se dió cuenta de su error.

Esquivó al último segundo su patada al saltar para atrás. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el suelo romperse en pedazos frente a ella. Sin perder tiempo, el rubio siguió con su ataque. Impulsandose con la pierna de la patada, se acercó hacia la chica y lanzó una ráfaga de puñetazos. Intentó bloquearlo lo que pudo, pero la agresividad del rubio junto su impulso volvió imposible evitarlos todos.

Orión fue por un golpe a las costillas que fue levemente bloqueado por la chica a la vez que pasaba a contraatacar con una patada a los riñones sin resultado al ser bloqueada también. El rubio se acercó levemente mientras agarraba ambos brazos de su rival, quien forcejeó sin resultado.

"La razón que creo tanto, niña, es porque cuando nos ponemos serios" dijo soltando sus brazos y lanzando un golpe directo a su rostro "somos difíciles de seguir."

Lan Fan esquivó agachándose, pero cuando levantó la vista se encontró con que su enemigo ya no estaba. Poniéndose en guardia, miró alrededor rápidamente, esperando un ataque.

'Hasta aquí llegaste' pensó Orión desde atrás suyo preparando su golpe para terminar el combate 'resulta que no pudiste contra mi **Genrou**-'

Fue detenido por el ruido de metal rompiéndose y el dolor que viene con un golpe a la cara. Cayendo al suelo, pudo ver a la chica mirando hacia donde su codo impactó contra su rostro. Luego, miró hacia el suelo, donde se encontraba él patéticamente tirado agarrándose la máscara.

'¿C-cómo?' pensó con un gemido mientras intentaba levantarse. Levantándose sobre sus piernas, apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas mientras respiraba pesadamente. La capucha se le había caído dejando al aire su cabello rubio. Debajo de él se encontraban varios pedazos de máscara, la cual se encontraba agrietada en la zona de la nariz pero no rota, aún.

"Si esto es todo lo que pueden ofrecer, no veo qué razón habría de hacer un trato con ustedes" se burló haciendo que el rubio viera rojo.

Con un gruñido, saltó hacia ella con más velocidad que antes. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar le pegó con un gancho izquierdo en el pulmón derecho, seguido por otro pero esta vez desde la derecha y dirigido hacia su rostro. El golpe hizo que la cabeza de la Kunoichi se desorientara y

Sin pensarlo, cargó su Cosmo en su puño. Este se manifestó en ondas tenues de color rosa girando y rotando en su antebrazo. Golpeó su estómago y las ondas se liberaron contra ella, impulsandola contra un árbol a varios metros de dónde se encontraba. Apenas golpeó el árbol, dejó salir un jadeo al no tener aire en los pulmones. Agarrando su estómago, notó que su armadura estaba agrietada como la máscara de su enemigo, quien al verlo dió una risa algo sádica.

"Creo que ya nos estamos poniendo a mano."

Lan Fan trató de levantarse pero trastabilló y volvió a caerse. Miró a su contrincante acercándose para dar el golpe final, cuando esté se frenó, abrió los ojos y miró para arriba.

**"¡Lightning Plasma!"**

En un parpadeo el área se iluminó con un color amarillo. Lo que parecían líneas del mismo color empezaron a caer por todos y hacia todos lados.

'No no no nononono' pensó alarmado mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia Lan Fan. El mundo se ralentizaba alrededor de él, pero la luz nunca se frena. Podía ver cómo varios plasmas viajaban rápidamente hacia ella. No llegaría a tiempo, iban demasiado rápido para él incluso con su velocidad normal.

'¡No dejaré que nada le suceda!' gritó en su mente. De repente, algo extraño le ocurrió. Sintió que era sacado de control, pero seguía viendo todo. Su cuerpo empezó a moverse mucho más rápido que antes y pudo llegar con ella antes de que pudiera ser herida, pero él no lo movía. Él se encontraba viendo todo mientras algo más hacía que su cuerpo llegara a velocidades impensables para él.

Todo esto pudo observarlo mucho tiempo después. Cuando no se encontraba peleando ni actuando por instinto. En ese momento lo único que le importaba era llegar con ella.

Al estar frente a ella, la agarró de los brazos en un abrazo con la cara de ella contra su pecho y saltó hacia el costado recibiendo el daño por ella. Un plasma le golpeó en una costilla cambiando la dirección de su impulso al suelo en vez del cielo. Mientras caía, cambió su postura para recibir el impacto de la caída. Un plasma casi le dió en la cara pero pudo girarla a tiempo para evitarlo.

Soltó un gruñido chocar contra el suelo y cerró los ojos del dolor cuando su costilla decidió quejarse de ello. Entreabrió los ojos y vió el polvo y el humo dispersarse.

No pudo evitar soltar una risa dolorida "No creí que así sería la primera vez que tuviera una chica en mis hombros."

Abrió sus ojos cómicamente y su cara se puso roja '¡¿Acabo de decir eso en voz alta?!'

Levantando su cabeza, pudo ver que la chica que acababa de salvar se incorporaba levemente de su cuerpo con un gruñido de dolor. Suspiró de alivio, parece que no se dió cuenta. Aún así no podía evitar pensar que todavía no se había salvado. Se dió cuenta por qué cuando ella levantó la mirada hacia él y soltó un jadeo.

No tenía su máscara.

Actuando rápido, la empujó fuertemente un par de metros haciendo que salga rodando. Al instante que hizo eso, impulsó su cuerpo con sus manos al ponerlas a los costados de su cabeza y de un salto se puso de pie. A la vez, pasó su mano delante de su rostro, el cual se oscureció completamente exceptuando por los ojos. Todo ésto en menos de un segundo.

Ella se empezó a levantar de su lugar en el suelo pero se quedó de cuclillas viéndolo, sin hacer nada.

'Aaah, esto no puede ir peor.'

* * *

Cuando la zona se empezó a llenar de humo, Shura no estaba de humor para otra pelea. Vió a la enmascarada y el rubio saltar hacia los otros dos, pero antes de que el tercero pudiera hacer lo mismo, él saltó y lo agarró de la cintura para golpear su espalda contra un árbol que se encontraba diez metros detrás.

Con un fuerte golpe, el tronco tembló frente el choque del cuerpo. Shura lo soltó y cayó al suelo con una arrodillado con una pierna levantada, mientras que la espalda del chico se deslizaba hacia abajo, donde quedó parado, aunque por poco.

"No tendrían que habernos buscado" murmuró el peliverde mientras se incorporaba. Inspeccionó al pelinegro que se encontraba inmóvil contra el árbol. Sus ojos se encontraban oscurecidos por su hitai-ate, lo que hacía imposible saber si estaba inconsciente.

Viendo que ya no se movía, el santo se dió vuelta y se dirigió hacia el humo 'Atacará ahora.'

Mirando de reojo para atrás, vió que estaba en lo cierto cuando se encontró con el pelinegro lanzando un izquierdazo directo a su cabeza. Reaccionando, levantó su brazo izquierdo y lo puso al lado de su cabeza. Moviendola un poco, redirigió el golpe hacia el piso con el reverso de su mano. El chico casi cayó al piso por inercia pero al último segundo se balanceó, giró su cuerpo y se puso en guardia.

Shura rodó sus ojos en exasperación "Por favor, ¿Podemos evitar esto? Tuve un mal día."

"Lamento decir que no puedo dejarte" le contestó con un semblante serio "mi nombre es Satou Yami."

'No puede estar presentándose' pensó incrédulo. Decidiendo complacerlo, hizo una leve reverencia con una pequeña sonrisa "Shura, supongo que no puedo convencerte."

Toda su arrogancia fue sacada de su rostro por dolor cuando recibió un uppercut al mentón que lo mandó al aire. Yami tenía una mirada impasible mientras se quedaba con su brazo izquierdo extendido en una pose "... No."

La cara del peliverde cambió a una mueca victoriosa. En medio del aire cambió su dirección para poner sus pies entre las axilas del genin. No podía ver su cara pero podía imaginar su sorpresa y su horror "¿Seguro que no quieres reconsiderar? **¡Jumping Stone!"**

Usando la fuerza de sus piernas, lanzó al ninja contra otro árbol a su espalda, esta vez rompiendo la corteza. Incorporándose, el santo vió su obra y suspiró mientras hacía que se lavaba las manos. El chico se encontraba sentado esta vez, y respiraba hondo, mostrando que no sé encontraba tan bien como la primera vez.

"Mira, es obvio que no puedes ganarme ¿Por qué mejor no dejamos esto de lado antes de que te lastime en serio" dijo con un suspiro de exasperación el santo, aunque en secreto estaba sorprendido por la resistencia del pelinegro.

Como si no lo escuchara, Yami se volvió a levantar y se puso en su postura de lucha. Corrió hacia él otra vez y esta vez intentó golpearlo con un gancho que fue bloqueado fácilmente por la palma de Shura. Luego intentó darle en el riñón pero también fue bloqueado. Viendo que tenía que cambiar las cosas, el Genin agitó sus brazos rápidamente para confundirlo y golpearlo en la nariz. Lamentablemente, el español no cayó en el engaño, y con un manotazo lo dejó abierto a ataques. Levantando el puño, Shura iba a darle lo que podía ser el golpe de gracia pero en el último centímetro frente a su rostro se detuvo. Un silencio se impregnó en el lugar, ignorando los ruidos y luces alrededor.

Soltando un respiro que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo, Yami miró su puño y luego el rostro impasible de sus adversario. Estaba seguro de que habría resistido el golpe, pero algo en su interior le decía que era mejor no enfrentarse a este individuo. Algo en su aura y fuerza dejaban entrever que este no era un adversario común.

"En mi país, esto significa tu derrota" al final fue el mayor el que rompió el silencio ofreciéndole la derrota "a menos que quieras seguir" dijo con una sonrisa arrogante con su puño todavía al aire.

El chico apretó los puños contra su cintura "Tu golpe se detuvo, perdió toda su fuerza" contestó evaluando sus posibilidades.

"¿Ah, sí?" preguntó retóricamente mientras hacía algo con su puño que Yami no comprendió. Entrecerró su puño y lo giró haciendo que sus nudillos miraran hacia el costado. Bajó su puño hacia el pecho del ninja y lo alejó un par de centímetros "ésta es una técnica que me permitiría volarte el esternón sin tener que moverme" dijo con la misma sonrisa pero con un tono serio, dejando fuera cualquier confusión "¿Crees que puedes esquivarlo?"

Finalmente viendo notando que no era un engaño, Yami soltó sus puños y levantó los brazos en señal de rendición "Esto no termina aquí" dijo mirando con el ceño fruncido al chico algo más alto que él.

"Lo que tu digas amigo. Ahora baja los brazos, parece que te voy a robar" dijo sorprendiendo al pelinegro.

"¿No vas a revisarme por si tengo el pergamino que les falta?" preguntó extrañado, eso hubiera sido lo primero que él hubiera hecho.

Shura rodó los ojos "Ya tenemos los que necesitamos, y supongo que robarle a tus futuros aliados se podría ver como mala educación."

Yami abrió los ojos desorbitados "Bromeas" dijo entre murmullos mientras miraba al santo ponerse detrás suyo.

"No" dijo simplemente mientras empujaba al ninja hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

Cuando llegaron, el santo no pudo evitar decir "Bueno, bueno, ¿Qué demonios pasó?"

* * *

Un millón de pensamientos cruzaban por la mente de Orión, que no podía dejar de ver a la chica enfrente suyo, quien parecía estar en una situación parecida.

Por suerte no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, porque de repente ambos escucharon un golpe seco a su costado. Mirando a su derecha, el rubio pudo ver el cuerpo del compañero de la kunoichi en el suelo. Antes de que pudiera alarmarse, pudo escuchar un gemido salir de la boca del rubio. Soltando un suspiro, no vió el momento en que Lan Fan se desplazó al lado de su compañero, hablándole e intentando que este le contestara.

Viendo su oportunidad, Orión carraspeó llamando su atención "Bueno, creo que ya sabes que es mejor que te rindas. No puedes atender a tu amigo y enfrentarte a mí al mismo tiempo."

Ella apretó los dientes y puso su mano en su bolso de kunai cuando escuchó otro gemido de su amigo. Aflojando su agarre, miró a su compañero y agarró suavemente su brazo "Kojiro-san, aguanta."

Kojiro ahogó una risa "Estos tipos son buenos Lan-chan."

La kunoichi rodó sus ojos pero una sonrisa quedó escondida por su máscara "Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu líder."

"Hey, creo que me rompieron la pierna, déjame hacer esto una vez" bromeó pero su cara se torció en un gesto de dolor poniendo más nerviosa a la chica.

Escuchó pasos de una dirección diferente de la que se encontraba el rubio desenmascarado. Mirando para arriba, vió como el más pequeño de los extranjeros se acercaba a ellos. Su mirada aguda empezó a cambiarse en uno de preocupación cuando se acercó más a ellos y vio el estado de su adversario.

"¿Yo hice eso? L-lo siento, no era mi intencion, solo queria dejarlo inconsciente y-"

"Ejem" Orión detuvo el balbuceo de Aioria con un carraspeo "si no te importa Aioria, estoy convenciendo a nuestro enemigo para que no pelee."

El castaño lo miró y sus ojos se abrieron al ver el estado actual de su rostro. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Orión levantó su mano derecha para que se callara "Esto me lo hizo tu Plasma, así que si puedes evitar los comentarios mejor" dijo con un tono sereno pero tenso que demostraba lo mucho que le costaba mantenerlo. En verdad estaba molesto con él. Tragando saliva, el santo dorado asintió y se quedó a distancia de ambos.

Volviendo su atención a la chica continuó "Bueno, ya es obvio lo que tienen que hacer. Rindanse, y juro que no les haremos nada."

"Palabras muy apropiadas para los que le rompieron la pierna a mi compañero" respondió ella con veneno. Su mente iba a mil por hora para averiguar qué hacer, además de que el breve vistazo al rostro del santo la estaba perturbando.

Si bien no se podía ver su rostro, pudo notar como sus ojos se entrecerraban en una mueca "Reconozco nuestra falta en eso, pero no hay necesidad de que nada más ocurra" dijo mientras levantaba sus brazos en señal de paz.

Aún así ella no le creía ni un poco "¿Por qué ocultas tu rostro? Es difícil confiar en lo que dices si no puedo saber si dices la verdad."

Ante lo dicho, Aioria tensó sus hombros levemente en preocupación. Dió un paso adelante pero se detuvo al escuchar una leve risa de su amigo. Mirándolo se pudo darse cuenta de que sus amigo se encontraba nervioso y a punto de perder la paciencia.

"No creo que tengas derecho a decirme eso cuando tu tampoco lo haces" ella tuvo la decencia de verse algo avergonzada ante lo dicho "además, no creo que te guste lo que hay aquí debajo."

"¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que me burle de tu cara?" esa no era la mejor cosa para decir.

Los ojos de Orión se entrecerraron al escucharla. Apuntando con el índice derecho empezó a hablar de forma amenazadora "Yo dejaría de hablarle así a los que te están dando la oportunidad de salir viva. No me hagas arrepentirme de haberte ayudado."

Dándose cuenta de que se estaba pasando, la chica agarró con más fuerza a su compañero caído. Buscaba una forma de salir sin tener que entregar sus pergaminos e intentar alargar el tiempo solo irritaba más al rubio, si tan solo Yami estuviera aquí para armar una abertura. Pero seguía peleando con el otro.

"Bueno, bueno, ¿Qué demonios paso aquí?"

Como si de un reloj suizo se tratara, Yami llegó al claro pero no era su voz la que había sonado. Detrás de él se encontraba el último miembro del equipo con una sonrisa arrogante "No me fui por tanto tiempo y Aioria ya sacó a relucir su rugido."

El aludido se sonrojó un poco pero no dijo nada porque sabía que era verdad. En cambio, el pelinegro le habló a su líder.

"Haz lo que dicen, no estamos en posición de negociar."

Mirándolo por unos segundos, Lan Fan suspiró y se levantó con Kojiro agarrándose de su cuello para hacer lo mismo mientras ella ponía su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Miró a Orión directamente a los ojos y se quedaron callados por un rato.

"Los pergaminos están en nuestro escondite, tendremos que ir lento por la pierna de Kojro-san."

"Eso no será necesario, ya tenemos los que necesitamos. Lo único que queremos es irnos sin tener que pelear y que nos digan por donde no hay trampas" dijo el clamado. Ahora que ya se habían rendido su enojo descendió.

La chica parpadeó de la sorpresa por lo que escucho "¿Que?"

"Te estuve diciendo eso desde el principio" respondió con un tono exasperado mientras acariciaba su frente con su pulgar e índice.

"Creí que intentabas escapar" admitió con algo de vergüenza haciendo que una gota de sudor recorriera la frente oscurecida del santo. Admitió que no era una mala excusa dentro de todo, probablemente él hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar.

"Supongo que no puedo culparte" murmuro mientras que Shura dejaba escapar un risa "¿Supongo que estamos bien ahora? Voy a tener que conseguir algo nuevo para mi máscara" dijo mientras sus ojos se cerraban en lo que podía pretenderse una sonrisa "a menos que lo quieras intentar de vuelta.

"No lo creo" se negó mientras miraba a su compañero en sus brazos. Dándose cuenta de que pasaba, Aioria se acercó al par.

"Descuida, puedo arreglarlo" ambos giraron la cabeza para mirarlo "si quieren" término algo tímidamente.

Mirándose entre ellos, Kojiro se encogió de hombros con una mueca de dolor. Suspirando de vuelta, Lan Fan le indicó con la cabeza que se acercara. Con una sonrisa leve en su rostro, el castaño se acercó a ellos y se agacho frente a la pierna partida. Poniendo sus manos enfrente de ella, un brillo dorado empezó a salir de ellas sorprendiendo a los tres ninjas. El proceso tardó unos minutos, pero finalmente las manos del santo dejaron de brillar, su respiración se había vuelto más profunda y su frente se había perlado de sudor.

"Intenta pararte tú solo" dijo mientras se secaba la frente con su muñequera de cuero.

Haciendo caso algo dubitativo, el rubio puso algo de peso en su pierna. Sorprendido al no sentir dolor, soltó su brazo del cuello de la kunoichi y puso más fuerza. Lan Fan aligero su agarre pero aun así dejó su brazo en caso de que algo pase. Probando, dió un paso adelante y comprobó que la había arreglado. Soltó una risa aliviada que tranquilizó a sus compañeros. Su líder lo soltó para que pudiera caminar a sus anchas.

Dando una caminata alrededor de ella soltó otra risa y miró a Aioria con una sonrisa "Que buen jutsu, ¡Debes ser de los mejores ninjas médicos para ser tan joven!"

El aludido se rascó la nuca avergonzado "En realidad no soy médico. Es más, me sorprende que todo saliera bien."

Al escucharlo, el muchacho que se veía tan alegre hasta hace unos momentos palideció "B-bueno, que suerte que sí lo hizo."

* * *

"Saben, parecían bastante agradables. Olvidando toda la parte de querer matarnos" comentó Aioria mientras saltaban entre árboles, alejándose del equipo de Konoha.

Orion lo miro de reojo mientras saltaba "Si tienes suerte nos encontraremos con otro equipo en el camino" dijo con cierta sorna consiguiendo que un temblor pasara por la espalda del santo menor.

"... espero que no."

Después de que curaran la pierna del chico, los genins estuvieron más que dispuestos en decirles donde habían colocado las trampas para que pudieran salir. Agradeciendoles las instrucciones, los santos se habían preparado para partir pero fueron detenidos por Lan Fan.

* * *

"¿De donde son? Me parece que es correcto que nos lo digan" preguntó la enmascarada a los santos que se encontraban de espaldas a ellos. Sus compañeros se miraron nerviosos y Kojiro planteó su preocupación.

"Eeeh, Lan Fan no creo que es buena idea ir demandando cosas."

Pero la chica se mantuvo firme con su pregunta y miraba a los extranjeros que ahora se habían dado la vuelta. El líder, con su cara aun oscurecida por su ilusión y sosteniendo su máscara plateada en su mano derecha, fue el que respondió.

"Somos del Santuario de Grecia, no han escuchado de él, pero pronto lo harán" dicho esto volvió a girarse para irse.

"¿Y tu de donde eres?" al escuchar se quedó quieto por unos segundos. Finalmente se dio la vuelta y dijo una sola palabra con ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Perdona?"

Podría parecer que estaba calmado pero su tono indicaba que la chica debía elegir cuidadosamente sus próximas palabras. Sus compañeros parecían estar en una situación igual. Algo que ella notó rápidamente.

"Tu acento no es igual al de ellos. Además, hablas con mucha más naturalidad" explicó intentando no llamar la atención.

Se quedó mirándola por unos segundos más antes de que respondiera "... Soy de una isla llamada Japón que queda cerca. Hablamos el mismo idioma por suerte. No hay otra razón" dijo intentando sonar tranquilo mientras agarraba su cola de caballo y la metia dentro de la sudadera la vez que se ponía la capucha, pero ella noto que estaba algo tenso.

Tomando su respuesta, asintió "¿Cual es tu nombre?"

"Orión."

'Mentira.'

Aun con esos pensamientos asintió de vuelta y no insistió más.

* * *

Estaba seguro de que no ella no había podido verle el rostro, al menos no de forma clara, así que no estaba tan nervioso. Pero las declaraciones que hizo le demostró que si alguien escarbara más sobre el asunto podría resultar en algo malo.

"Deberíamos descansar pronto, si seguimos así no descansaremos nada."

"Creí que querías llegar con los chicos" cuestionó Aioria.

"Si, pero a este paso estaremos muy cansados para hacer algo" y no estaba bromeando, solo habían dormido algunas horas antes de que la serpiente llegara a su campamento, e incluso Aioria que fue el que menos luchó se encontraba cansado por la falta de sueño y por repararle la pierna al genin.

"Deberíamos hacer campamento en el próximo claro por el que pasemos" dijo Shura consiguiendo las afirmaciones de sus compañeros.

Media hora después, encontraron un plano vasto y con suficiente pasto para descansar sin problema.

"¿En serio te quedaste con la supervisora?" preguntó Aioria sorprendido y asombrado a un Shura sonriente.

"Por supuesto niño, uno debe ser siempre caballeroso con las damas" acercó su rostro al del chico y puso una mano en su boca en confidencialidad "no sigas el ejemplo de nuestro excelentísimo líder, no parece gustarle que las mujeres puedan patearle el trasero."

"Me rompió la máscara. ¿Se suponía que me quedara quieto? Además, estoy seguro que quedarte con ella no tenía que ver en nada con tu caballerosidad. No olvidemos que evite que le dieran los plasmas durante el fiasco" replicó Orión mientras miraba los alrededores.

Aioria rió nervioso al recordar su error y Shura se dio la vuelta para hablarle al rubio "Te haré saber que fui bien educado a diferencia de ti, bárbaro del bosque."

Un sonido sonó entre las ramas de los árboles, pero estos lo ignoraron creyéndolo un grupo de aves.

"Como sea, ¿Lo hiciste?"

"¿Qué?"

"Tocarlas."

El peliverde jadeó al escucharlo y puso su mano derecha donde debería estar su corazón "¿Cómo te atreves? A diferencia de ti, yo no caigo en mis instintos más primitivos ni pienso en las mujeres como simples objetos de placer. No puedo creer que puedes decir semejante cosa-"

"Lo tomaré como un no" dijo Orión aún dado la vuelta.

"Si le agarré el trasero."

"Por supuesto que lo hiciste."

"Fue un accidente pero aún así lo pude hacer."

"Lo que tu digas."

"¿Te estás burlando de mi?"

"¿Yo? Naaah."

"Eeeeeeeh, ¿Podemos hablar de otro tema por favor?" pidió Aioria con la cara roja por lo que estaba escuchando. Ambos chicos mayores se dieron la vuelta para verlo y engranajes empezaron a girar en la cabeza de ambos. El sonido de un timbre se escuchó cuando una sonrisa salió del rostro de ambos.

"Oh vamos Aioria, no puedes decirme que no estás interesado en esto" se acercó el rubio con un tono burlón mientras se acercaba a él junto al santo dorado.

"Em, yo-"

"Es verdad niño, a tu edad ya deberías estar empezando a fijarte en cosas así" continuó Shura con una mueca.

"No son mucho más grandes que yo" murmuró el chico de 12 por lo bajo, lo cual fue ignorado completamente por ambos.

"¿Entonces qué es? ¿Pechos, trasero?"

"¿Muslos, lunar en la mejilla?"

La cara del jovencito había llegado a la misma tonalidad que las puntas de su pelo. A su vez, había otra persona que estaba llegando a su límite.

"¡Agh, ya no puedo más!"

"¡K-kiba-kun, n-no!"

**"¡Tsuuga!"**

Un torbellino se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia los santos desde la espalda de los mayores. Aioria finalmente estalló ante las palabras de sus compañeros.

"¡Déjenme en paz!" gritó mientras ladeaba su puño para pegarles mientras su puño se cargaba de Cosmo.

Ambos santos se movieron a ambos lados del joven para esquivar su ataque. Lamentablemente para Kiba, él no pudo.

En una explosión de humo, Aioria parpadeó al ver que le había pegado a alguien mas del que había pretendido. A su costados escuchaba las risotadas de los dos mientras sostenían sus cotillas.

"¡Viejo... no puedo creer que funcionó!" decía Shura mientras se secaba una lágrima del ojo por reir tanto.

"¡Fue increíble!" le contestó el rubio entre carcajadas.

La risa se intensificó cuando la nube humo se disipó mostrando a un Kiba inconsciente tirado como una muñeca de trapo. Aioria los miró por unos segundos hasta que pudo procesar todo lo ocurrido.

"Me… me usaron de carnada" musitó.

"Y una muy buena, si debo decir. No esperé que fueras a lanzar un **Bolt**" aclaró el peliverde.

"Son lo peor" dijo con la cabeza gacha.

"Piénsalo así, no tuvimos que pelear como la última vez."

"Creo que era de Konoha" comentó Orion para después mirar hacia donde había salido el chico. Una gota de sudor apareció en la nuca de los tres al confirmarlo "¡Hey! ¡Ya pueden salir, no les haremos nada!"

Naturalmente no salieron, y después de darles treinta segundos volvió a gritar "¡Chicos por favor! ¡Solo queremos descansar aquí!" giró su rostro y se dirigió a sus compañeros "¿Creen que es la sombra?" preguntó mientras se apuntaba al rostro.

"Diría que es su compañero inconsciente en el piso, normalmente eso incomoda a la gente" le contestó Aioria quien parecía haberse tomado la jugarreta bastante bien, aunque el sarcasmo era evidente en su tono.

El rubio se encogió de hombros "Tal vez deberíamos irnos a otro lugar, es mejor no entrar en otra pelea más."

Dicho eso, volvió a girar su rostro hacia el árbol "¡Muy bien, comprendemos que no somos bienvenidos y nos iremos! ¡Cuiden a su compañero!"

Desde el árbol, Hinata y Shino vieron como los tres se empezaron a mover a la derecha, el castaño siendo el último al hacer una reverencia a su compañero caído. En un instante, el trío desapareció de un salto dentro del bosque.

Llamando sus insectos devuelta a su cuerpo cuando supo que ya no estaban cerca, Shino se quedó callado por unos segundos mientras miraba a Kiba.

"... Eran unos tipos muy raros."

Hinata no pudo evitar asentir.

* * *

"Ya son las cuatroooooo…" se quejó Aioria recostado contra la corteza de un árbol.

"Callate, nos levantamos…. a las siete" masculló con un bostezo Orión a su lado.

"Callense capullos."

Con eso, el trío se quedó dormido en medio del bosque, esperando a que nadie viniera y los matara. Aunque siendo honestos, estaban demasiado cansados para considerarlo.

* * *

**Bueno, han pasado 84 años desde que subí un capítulo, pero por fin logré sacarme esto de encima. Quiero que quede algo en claro: este NO es el capítulo completo.**

Mi** plan era hacerlo hasta que llegaran a la torre pero jamás llegaría por el camino que voy tomando. Este ya de por sí es el capítulo más largo que haya escrito pero de haberlo hecho completo jamás hubiera salido. Por suerte ya empezé con el otro y tendrá que ser en un par de meses. Si ven errores de ortografía o alguna parte que no tiene sentido no duden en decirlo. Hasta que nos veamos de vuelta.**


End file.
